


Blazing Yokime's Blessing《熾烈雪女的祝福》

by Kat_Fish_Yiu



Series: Kalex [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Doctor-X, F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 06:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9165397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat_Fish_Yiu/pseuds/Kat_Fish_Yiu
Summary: 為了慶祝Alex的生日－平安夜，Kara特意給Alex準備了生日驚喜！一個星期的芬蘭極光之旅！沒想到，兩人在北極圈裡的小村鎮卻遇上怪事連連……三三兩兩的旅客連接被發現昏迷在村鎮之外的雪地，陷入喚不醒的昏睡狀態。當地人說這是童話裡雪之女王的詛咒。而日本遊客卻說這是雪女的惡作劇。很快，危險都降臨在Alex身上，這種神秘力量，到底是何方神聖？Kara要將愛人解救……絕不能看著她永遠沉睡！





	1. Blazing Yokime's Blessing《熾烈雪女的祝福》序章

**Author's Note:**

> 我是又有些暈好想睡的Dr.F：  
> 終於又能開愛情Kalex坑了好高興！  
> 拜托愛看sanvers和supercorp的坑友們別拋棄我丫。  
> 你們的五幕君說結完文都要開坑，且看她寫的糖怎樣呢，哼哼。  
> 話說這篇其實不止旅遊風光和吃吃吃和親親親的，最後姊妹們還是會在旅途裡遇到危險的啊！  
> 提示就在文章標題裡，哈哈！

《熾烈雪女的祝福》序章  
Blazing Yokime's Blessing

鑰匙剛插進門匙孔裡，連門把還沒扭開，Alex便聽到公寓裡翻箱倒櫃的異響。  
最明顯的，莫過於罐子重重地跌落地上，帶來的金屬迴響聲。

「Kara？你有沒看到我的護照？我明明記得今早塞進包裡……」  
Alex推開公寓大門，果然看到了她所預見的亂糟糟的狀況。  
地上竟灑了一地牛奶。  
「Kara，你在幹甚麼？」

那名脫下了制服，穿著家居服的卻沒戴上眼鏡的氪星人，顯然是在慌慌張張的掩飾著藏在背後的甚麼。「沒……我，我不小心打翻了…牛奶…呃…」看到Kara臉緊張的紅著，Alex僅挑起了一邊眉，選擇用最快速的方法，令她自動交代出真相。

「真的，我可以解釋……」  
Alex快步走向了她，Kara連話都沒說完，嘴唇就被Alex堵上了。

富有技巧的，Alex唇齒不單輕柔的厮磨著女朋友那粉嫩的可愛雙唇，還騰出手，從被吻得迷迷糊糊的Kara背後，將她藏起的東西拿過來。

意猶未盡的兩雙嘴唇分開了，Alex後退了幾步，看著手上的一大堆資料發愣。  
「這是……」  
上面全都是關於芬蘭的旅遊書和宣傳單張。  
「討厭，Alex你又用這招！」  
Kara臉色紅漲著，搞不清是Alex提早結束了吻，所以她才生著悶氣，還是為了別的原因。

在這半年多的戀愛以來，不，應該說是這十多年的朝夕共處，Alex對於她的養妹－－現任女友Kara兼Supergirl的脾氣，很是熟悉。

於是她快速拋出補償，指向門邊地上的那堆外帶盒。  
「我買了八盒鍋貼。」

在美食和悶悶不樂之間舉棋不定，Kara最終還是選擇了妥協。  
「你每次就只知道拿吃的來堵住我的嘴。」  
有一個速度非凡的女友，有著顯然而見的好處。  
就算家裡搞得多麼糟糕，超級英雄依然能在一秒裡將狀況處理完畢。  
雖然將速度用在這種家務事上，是大材小用。  
一陣風飛快的在屋裡穿梭，那裝著鍋貼的兩大袋外賣盒被穩妥的放在茶几桌上，地上那灘的牛奶被瞬間抹得乾乾淨淨。

Kara站穩在Alex身邊，接過那疊旅遊書隨手扔到桌上，這時候Kara嘴裡甚至已經塞了兩個鍋貼。  
「明明我是用嘴堵住的。」  
Alex嫌棄的看著滿嘴油漬的Kara，抽出梳化旁邊的面紙，幫從小到大都要自己照顧的氪星人擦嘴。  
「話說回來，我的護照是被你拿走了嗎？」  
Kara差點被卡在喉管裡的鍋貼嗆死。  
「咳咳咳咳…咳！咳！」  
終於，被蠢到差點噎死的氪星人逗笑，Alex難以抑制的大笑了起來，她輕柔的拍上Kara的背，摸著她那滑順的毛衣。  
「悠著點，you little dumb.」

「你…咳！」好不容易呼吸順暢了之後，Kara埋怨看著罪魁禍首，「你就知道欺負我！我要告訴Eliza！你試圖用鍋貼來謀殺她女兒。」

Alex手指插進那頭順滑的、手感極棒的金色長髮，語帶寵溺，將Kara拉到懷裡輕擁著。  
「我怎敢欺負你啊，我的氪星人。」

自從半年前她們帶著忐忑向Eliza坦白兩人的關係後，Alex在家裡的地位比以前更下降了。在Alex從寶貝外星養女的大姐姐變成女友後，老媽就非常著緊兩人的感情狀況，生怕Alex幹了點甚麼讓Kara受了委屈。

「你別轉移話題，你拿我護照幹甚麼了？我今早要帶去Deo的。一個月後在加拿大的會議，我必須作為代表出席。」Alex將Kara拉到梳化上坐下，打開了外帶盒，並阻止氪星人再一次徒手抓起鍋貼就吃的不衛生舉動。

「你敢再只用手拿鍋貼，我今晚就好好在床上欺負你。」面對女朋友的威脅，Kara只好聳著肩，順勢整人橫躺在Alex的懷裡，試圖用頭頂的金髮輕磨著Alex小腹這動作示好，乖乖向對方求饒。  
「我真餓了嘛…Alex。」Kara扁著嘴。  
「快交代，護照，還有廚房裡那瓶打開的琴酒，灑了一地的牛奶，到底怎麼回事？」  
Alex輕俯下身，在Kara額上的髮際輕吻。

「我……我其實是給你準備個驚喜的，不過你提早回家，現在全都破壞了…」  
Kara有點委屈的說，深嘆了一口氣。

「甚麼驚喜？」Alex輕輕抱起Kara，讓對方枕著自己的臂彎，Kara正睜大著那雙湛藍色的美麗眼睛，裡面有按捺不住的期盼和興奮，就像十多歲時，小氪星人每每睡在床上，聽著Alex給她說睡前故事一樣可愛。「我們要去旅行？」

「是聖誕旅行！」Kara孩子氣的撐起身子，吻著Alex的下顎，又枕回Alex的臂上，眨著大大的眼睛，像期望獎勵的大型犬，「是送給Alex你的生日禮物！芬蘭聖誕老人之旅！」

「芬蘭？！」Alex有點意外，雖然在看到Kara藏在身後的是芬蘭的旅遊書，她已猜到一二，但她沒想過會是在聖誕節。「一個星期後就是聖誕節了……我們現在才來準備，趕得及嗎？」

「我全都準備妥當了！Alex你只需要帶上行李和你自己！」  
Kara得意的在Alex懷裡坐起身。  
「當然還有我。」  
Alex半讓開身子，好笑地看著半跪坐在梳化上的女朋友。  
她自然的摸著Kara的頭頂，給精心為自己生日而準備，使盡心思來取悅她的氪星人一個獎勵。

Alex傾下身來，鄭重的在Kara唇上輕吻，不意外地，她嚐到了鍋貼的肉香。  
好吧，這下子連自己都餓起上來了。  
「傻瓜，你為這件事忙了多久？」

「一個月左右。」唇舌分開後，Kara一副得意洋洋的樣子，回味的舐著唇邊。  
「總之機票、酒店和所有行程我都安排好了。」

「那你拿我護照幹嘛？」Alex奇怪的問。  
「我不想你跑去加拿大…」Kara嘟起嘴，那可是氪星人的慣常絕招。  
「會議還有一個月，不會在聖誕節期間，放心好了。」Alex突然想起一件事，臉上的輕鬆轉變為凝重，「我們要去多少天？天啊，我要跟Hank請假，哦，不，我們去這麼多天的話，那National City....」

「很顯然，National City的英雄認為她和她可愛的女朋友需要一個聖誕假期，壞人們可以留給火星獵人來對付，你認為呢？」Kara拉起Alex雙手，安撫著工作狂上身的特工，「我們只去一個星期，你不用緊張。Hank那邊，其實我早早的就跟他打招呼了……他說你有兩年的假期都沒清，絕對不成問題。還有Eliza，她說等我們旅行回來，再送生日禮物給你…」

「所以我是最後一個知道的？」Alex一把將Kara攬在懷中，鼻尖壞心眼的在Kara脖項輕戳，嗅著，故意弄得氪星人渾身發癢。

假裝力有不逮的掙扎，Kara很快又安穩的待在Alex的懷裡，糾結的吐露出原本的計劃，「嗯……其實，我原本是打算，在平安夜前一天才告訴你。」

平安夜，Alex就出生在這樣一個盛大節日的前夕。  
這導致了小時候，她往往能在聖誕節收到雙份禮物。

「那琴酒呢？還有牛奶…你在做蛋奶酒？」  
「…我想試著練習，在你生日那晚調給你喝嘛。」  
因為基本上氪星人並不沾酒精，除了偶爾拿啤酒當汽水喝以外，所以每年聖誕節的蛋奶酒都是由Eliza或者Alex負責的。  
「琴酒別加太少，不然我不喝。」

「我會加很多才有怪！你還記得三年前的平安夜你喝醉以後幹了些甚麼嗎？」  
Kara一想起往事，就顯得義憤填膺，顯然從沒忘記過那夜的難忘。  
「那只是個意外。」Alex臉不紅心不跳的回答道。

三年前，當她們還是非常純潔的養姊妹關係的時候。  
那年的平安夜，醉得連路都走不穩的Alex，在Kara扶著自己回睡房時，力大無窮的抓住了毫無防備的氪星人，跟她來了個持續了三分鐘的深吻。

當時最叫Kara覺得可惡的是，第二天睡醒一早，Alex完全將這件事當成夢境，完全忘掉了這可是切切實實發生過的＂欺負＂。

「無論怎樣，我不會讓你在這次的平安夜上喝醉的！」  
Kara氣呼呼的瞪著眼睛。  
「門都沒有！」

其實有點心動能在生日當晚，再將事件重演。  
Alex這樣邪惡地想著。

「咳，對了，你為甚麼要買機票？我以為你用飛的就行了。像上個月帶著我飛去度假營。」  
Alex無視Kara的＂限酒宣言＂，選擇了別的話題。  
「我怕我們進了北極圈看極光的時候，會因沒辦理入境手續而被遞解出境。」  
Kara將桌上那堆旅遊資料塞到Alex懷裡。  
「北極圈？我們要去北極圈？」Alex突然覺得很好笑，「去你們El家的孤獨堡壘，不也能看到極光嗎？」

「那。絕。對。不。一。樣！」Kara舉起手指強調，Alex很想逗她，啜含上她的手指，但又怕會被氪星人暴打一頓，或者得到在床上被狠狠蹂躪的下場。「當然要去旅遊勝地才有過節的氣氛！我們要去聖誕老人的發源地－芬蘭的Lapland（拉普蘭）！」

「聖誕老人發源地－－－？你曉得那只是一個童話故事吧？」  
Alex不太確定地問著。  
她在十四歲的時候是給十二歲的Kara說過聖誕老人的故事，但沒想到二十多歲的Kara似乎依然相信世上真有聖誕老人。  
「我當然知道那是童話。可是－－想想，聖誕老人村！多麼浪漫，多富有傳奇性！」Kara雙眼發出光芒，「那裡有用馴鹿拉的雪橇車！我們還可以去滑雪！芬蘭浴！我訂好了木屋別墅，有一個獨立的芬蘭浴室……哦，更別說那兒的卡累利阿派、藍莓派、鹿肉……」  
Kara愈說愈餓，口水幾乎流了出來。  
「口水流出來了。」  
從白日夢中驚醒的Kara連忙舉手想要擦嘴，卻被輕笑著的Alex搶先一步，指尖輕拭上Kara的嘴角。  
「謝謝你，Kara。」柔唇代替了指尖貼上了Kara，額頭抵著她的愛人，Alex輕聲說，「這真的很完美，我很期待。」

「真的？」Kara有點羞赧，但嘴角卻不禁高高上揚著，「我都很期待，我們兩個……第一次出國旅行…」

沒錯，這可是自她們成為親密的愛人後，Kara第一次幫Alex過生日。  
所以，意義非凡。

「我很喜歡這個驚喜。」Alex眨眨眼睛，「既然你表現這麼好……那麼，你想要獎勵嗎？」  
「甚麼獎勵？烤肉大餐？」  
「你到底是愛烤肉多些，還是愛我多些？」  
這大概是跟氪星人談戀愛後，Alex最常感到煩惱的難題。

Alex不懷好意的將Kara按在梳化上，手掌將對方的腰鎖緊，讓氪星人乖乖就範。  
「那當然…是你。嗯，Alex你比那家米芝蓮一星餐廳裡的神戶牛肉要更美味，真的！」

Kara努力表現良好，想哄回再次吃美食醋的女朋友。  
她小心翼翼地問道。  
「我可以今晚就要獎勵嗎？你？」  
Kara指尖輕輕探去了Alex襯衫的下擺，笑得一臉純良。  
「也許可以…如果你答應平安夜會送生日禮物給我。」  
Alex伏下身子，任由Kara的手指撫向自己的小腹。  
隔著衣衫，Alex嘴唇緩緩在Kara雙峰上游走。

「比如，一個會表演脫衣舞的…超級英雄，怎麼樣？你也可以只穿上那套制服的短裙…」  
腦裡想像著畫面，Kara臉通紅著，低聲哈哈地笑了起來。  
「只…穿上短裙？」  
感受著Alex唇上的熱度在自己胸口上亂蹭，稍微興奮得過頭的Kara連忙緊抓著底下的沙發，避免自己帶著Alex往上飄。嗯，即使半年多了，但她依然很難改掉一興奮就想往上飄的老毛病。

「裡面…都不穿？」  
終於忍耐不住，Kara半撐著身子，一手捧起Alex的臉頰，吐出喘氣和明知故問。  
「嗯哼。」Alex嘴角上勾，「我想要這種生日禮物，你覺得呢？」

「那得看你今晚怎樣獎勵我。」  
Kara沿著Alex的下巴吻到她的襯衫衣領。  
「成交。」  
氪星人應有的力氣終於用在Alex身上，Kara輕易地在梳化上抱起Alex。  
超級速度帶動的風和懸空感令Alex不得不閉起眼睛。  
一張眼，Kara溫柔地將她放到床上。

「鍋貼呢？不吃了？」  
「先把你吃光比較重要。」  
氪星人臉雖然紅著，但卻歪著頭打趣。

「我把你帶壞了，Kara。」  
迎著Kara的吻，Alex輕輕呼出享受的嘆聲，  
「But I love it.」

「I love you, too.」


	2. Blazing Yokime's Blessing《熾烈雪女的祝福》第一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Kalex（愛情向）  
> 特別設定：Alex Danvers的生日在12月24日平安夜。  
> 性質：聖誕賀文＋旅行  
> 長度：視乎每章長短，可能十章左右，看作者心情。  
> 分級：可能有肉但應該不會過份限制級。  
> 背景：Kara和Alex已經互相表白並得到了Eliza和火星爸爸及其他朋友的祝福！  
> 　　　目前是愛人的關係。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是Dr.F：  
> 不小心地加入了原創人物了…呃。  
> 小彩蛋是甜甜圈店是”Lima&Flo”！！！  
> 明天就是熱血沸騰的平安夜梗啦，等著看姐姐怎樣吃掉美味的小氪星人啦哈哈哈。  
> （我好邪惡……）  
> 你們想看脫衣舞梗嗎？

《熾烈雪女的祝福》第一章  
Blazing Yokime's Blessing

顯然，在聖誕節前後出行，就要預料到機場裡大排長龍的場面。  
感覺到前面那晃來晃去的金色腦袋的不耐煩，還聽到女友嘴裡嘟嚕著＂…就該飛過來的……＂的含糊抱怨。Alex只好笑著搖搖頭，拉起那隻溫暖的手掌。  
「Kara，給點耐性，離航班起飛還有一個小時，我們會趕上的。」

「你每次都是這樣說，記得你大一那年的復活節假嗎，我們就沒趕上飛機！」看著前方隊伍依然排著十數人，Kara臉轉向女友，表情從不耐煩轉為甜蜜的抱怨。Kara鬆開了行李車上的握柄，撒嬌般攀上Alex那因訓練有素而緊緻的腰，「別忘了我們到了赫爾辛基還得轉機，萬一趕不上……」

好像自大學畢業後，Alex和Kara就再也沒這樣一起坐飛機過了。  
鑑於Alex讀的史丹福大學是在加州，而學霸狂人Alex幾乎連假期都是回家數天就匆忙趕回大學的實驗室，所以那時候還在上高中的Kara，會在假期多得揮霍不完的時候，黏著Alex不放，陪她回大學宿舍裡過假期。

「你想都別想。」這半年多以來，Alex已漸漸習慣氪星人喜歡在大庭廣眾下，宣示對自己的主權。Alex親暱地低下頭，鼻尖輕輕刮向Kara的鼻，不意外地看到Kara臉飄著粉紅，她不禁低聲壞笑起來，「你知道我不會讓你胡來的，My little “SUPER”...girlfriend, 趕不上轉機的航班，我們可以想別的辦法。」

Deo首席特工可不會放任Supergirl在國外隨便抱住她和行李飛在北歐上空的。

看著Alex寵溺的眼神，Kara只輕哼一聲，然後飛快地在Alex臉上輕輕一啄，這才推著行李手推車繼續前進。  
「在這件事上我聽你的，但我可不保證我不會在別的事……或者別的＂地方＂上胡來。」  
Kara轉身給Alex眨眼示意，暗示她很想在Alex身上某些＂地方＂胡來。  
Alex給的回應僅僅是揚著眉，拍了她的屁股一下。  
感覺到自己手心震得發麻，Alex一時忘記氪星人這怎樣打都不會痛的體質了。  
她只能默默在內心翻了個白眼。

「快到我們了。」Alex將Kara屁股褲袋上插著的機票和護照拿出，遞給朝自己甜甜笑著、滿肚子壞水的氪星人。「往前走點，快，收起你那stupid puppy的笑容。」

「我可以是一隻可愛的puppy，但我不蠢。」

在Kara展現著將兩件大行李箱輕易地托到運輸帶上的力氣後，Alex有點疑心，為甚麼眼前的地勤職員緊盯著護照和自己，而不是炫耀力氣的Kara。

難道自己臉上有奇怪的東西？  
Alex手指尖才摸上臉龐，就馬上被旁邊的Kara抓住。  
Kara嘻笑著湊了過來，手指在她臉上磨蹭，幫她抹去了臉上不知名的東西。  
「我臉上有甚麼？」  
沒有鏡子，Alex一時也猜不到，今早她也沒吃甜甜圈，並不會沾上糖粉甚麼的奇怪東西。

「兩位的機票已經好了，請在三十分鐘後登機。」  
地勤職員臉紅了，她不好意思地低頭笑著，將護照和機票重新遞給她們。  
「咳…祝兩位，新婚愉快，Mrs Danvers。」

Alex眼睛瞪大，這才看到一臉得瑟的Kara舉起手指尖，上面沾有的是粉紅色的膏液。  
反應奇跡地遲滯的特工，這才留意到今天Kara塗了粉紅色唇膏。

臉上火辣辣的Alex一言不發地接過了護照和機票。  
「謝謝你。」Kara朝臉紅到快要低下頭的地勤職員一笑，然後拉著原地呆立著的Alex。  
「走吧，”Mrs Danvers”.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

一口氣灌下了整杯冰水後，在登機口等待著的Alex，終於感到臉上的熱度緩緩減退。  
居然被誤認為新婚＂婦婦＂出行，估計那職員是無意中瞥見了自己和Kara的親密舉動，加上護照上兩人的姓氏都是Danvers...  
這才會...以為她們已經…

思維散發著的Alex，突然想到…也許在不久的遙遠未來，她們似乎還真的省卻了婚後要冠誰的姓氏這麻煩。反正護照上，Alex又不可以光明正大地冠上＂El”的姓氏……

「你在想甚麼呢了？Mrs Danvers?」  
拿著一盒甜甜圈和兩杯熱咖啡的Kara站在Alex身前，她毫不在意剛才的插曲，甚至說，她對自己的小小惡作劇被人留意上，很是得意。  
「別這樣叫我，我以為你在喊老媽！」Alex裝作愠色，別過臉去，掩飾著剛才她內心的瘋狂幻想，「你是怎樣在機場裡找到賣甜甜圈的店？」

「我沒在機場買的啊。」Kara眨眨眼睛，坐了下來，將熱咖啡塞到Alex手裡，「別老喝冰水，來喝杯熱的，暖暖胃。」  
雖然自從Kara跟Deo並肩作戰後，她已將Alex那因加班忙得忘記吃飯的壞習慣糾正過來。但Alex的胃有老毛病這點，她還是十分在意的。

「我算算……你剛才用了四分多鐘，跑到了離我們公寓有一個街區遠的＂Lima&Flo＂買甜甜圈？」看到盒子上的店名，Alex舉起手錶，對這位將非人速度花在美食的女友挑起眉。

Kara臉上堆著明顯的討好笑容，像隻剛將沙發抓破的小狗，又開心又調皮的用撒嬌的語氣說，「因為你說過想吃新出的抹茶口味嘛，我才特意飛去買的，Alex，你別生氣嘛…」

「我沒為這件事生氣。」Alex從打開的盒子裡揀了一個甜甜圈，輕咬了一口。抹茶的香濃令她精神一振，但這並不代表她會原諒，眼前這位故意將唇印弄到她臉頰上的氪星人。「你平日都不塗口紅，怎麼今天才來塗？」

「因為……我一個人塗了口紅，那你也不用塗了。」Kara緩緩俯下身，湊到Alex唇上，再一次將唇膏輕柔地擦到Alex的唇上。

感覺著柔軟的唇離開了，Alex才從害羞裡恢復。她緩緩嚼動嘴裡那一口甜甜圈，難以抑制唇邊的愚蠢笑意。「你最近是不是看了太多奇怪的愛情小說，Kara？」

「我才不看那些爛俗的小說。」那個已坐下來，埋在盒子裡大快朵頤的氪星人，對Alex提出的質疑全沒半點反應，像拳頭打進棉花裡，毫無作用。「我們家族的人又不是愛情木頭。」Kara努努嘴，滿意地將塞嘴裡的甜甜圈吞了下去。

戀愛了大半年，就算是氪星木頭都能長出花來了。

「對對對，你不是木頭，你是我的小甜心。」Alex忍不住伸手摸摸她的頭。而愉快開吃的Kara在聽到這樣的讚賞後，笑得更開心了。她的笑意就跟正纏繞在Alex手指裡的金髮一樣閃亮。

十五分鐘後，登上飛機商務倉後，這頭金髮變成了蹭在Alex的肩膀上。  
在萬呎高空上裡，金色的陽光透過小圓窗照射在她們身上。  
金髮主人挨在Alex的肩頭上，沉沉睡去。  
Alex伸出手，輕輕半拉下Kara身旁的遮光板，雖然明知道氪星人沐浴在陽光下會更能補充能量，但Alex很確信，為了能在今晚和明晚在床上爭回優勢，她最不需要的就是Kara精神滿滿的樣子。

Alex愛憐地看著睡得香甜的Kara，低下身，輕輕將Kara臉上的髮絲撥到耳間。

在她們座位對面，坐在走道旁的長髮亞裔女孩，感覺到那放在小桌板上的速記簿暗了下來。原本打在紙上的光線，隨著半拉下的窗板，消失了一大半。  
機倉裡的光度一瞬間暗下來，女孩敏感地轉頭看往另一端，正巧看到Alex闔起眼睛，跟Kara互相依偎入睡的畫面。

長髮女生叼著筆杆，她烏黑黑的眼睛馬上亮了起來，她低頭，在空白頁上開始揮筆疾書……

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

食物的香氣傳進氪星人那敏銳的鼻腔，Kara可以感覺到沒多久前才吞下大半盒甜甜圈的胃，再度蠢蠢欲動。

Kara的腦袋在某個人的肩上小心挪動著。  
她的聽覺感受著Alex的心跳聲，心率穩定而有力。她悄悄睜開眼縫，果然，Alex正靠著自己的腦袋入睡，並沒甦醒的跡象。  
看著愛人入睡的容顏，Kara不由得溫柔微笑，她小心昂起頭，反過來將Alex的腦袋靠在自己肩上。

習慣性地托起眼鏡，Kara眼角餘光，順著Alex身旁看往對面，正巧瞥見一個長髮的亞裔女生，古怪地緊盯著她們，手裡的筆飛快地在紙上刷刷畫著甚麼。

嗯？難道她們被誤認成明星了？  
Kara摸不著頭腦，在腦裡開始搜尋著那些跟她們長得有點像的明星。

「Kara？」在引擎轟隆的機倉裡，Alex的輕喃在人類的聽力裡可能顯得微弱，但Kara卻聽得清清楚楚。Alex的頭離開了Kara肩上。

「嗯？我吵醒你了？」  
感覺到緊挨自己的溫度陡然離開，Kara覺得有點失落。  
「沒有……咳。」Alex突然轉回頭，鼻尖埋在Kara脖項上，「旁邊座位那女生在看著我們…你眼鏡真的戴好了？」

「我戴著呢！」Kara很確信不會有人認得出她是Supergirl。她決定主動出擊，不論這奇怪女生盯上的是自己還是Alex也好，Kara不容許有疑問放在心內卻不解決。

「咳，你好，請問你在……看我們嗎？」  
Kara半個身子探向Alex，朝對面的長髮女生問。

亞裔女生明顯被Kara主動的詢問嚇了一跳，但她反應很快，馬上俐落一撕，乾脆將手裡的紙遞給了Kara。  
臉上寫滿好奇的Kara正想接過，但Alex已用長長的手臂一撈，將女生遞來的畫紙接到手。  
Kara湊近一看，跟Alex不約而同地，為著紙上的內容而屏住了呼吸。

這張從速記簿上撕下來的紙上，是一幅用黑色鋼筆勾勒出的速寫畫像。  
那是Kara靠在Alex肩上入睡的畫面。  
畫像將她們的面部神情捕捉得很仔細，Kara入睡時的無邪面孔…還有輕靠著Kara的頭、闔起眼的Alex臉上，帶著溫柔微笑。

「這…真的是畫得太好了。」Kara呆呆地讚嘆著。  
「我是Alex，她是Kara，請問你是……」Alex禮貌地隔著走道朝女生問道。

「Zero.」亞裔女生酷酷的回答，將速記簿和鋼筆收在懷裡，「這張送你們了。」  
「謝謝！你是畫家嗎？」Kara眼睛亮了起來，她的公寓裡放著畫架和作畫工具，但自從她兼任超級英雄後，她就很少畫畫了。「我也愛畫畫，不過我畫風景比較多，少畫人像。」

「嗯，人像是比較難畫。」那個自稱＂零＂的女生用流利的英語繼續回答，Alex沒能從她的口音或者名字猜到她來自哪裡。  
「Zero，很高興認識你。」Alex朝她伸出手，Zero飛快地伸出手了握，臉上有難以察覺的恍然。  
「哦，Alex？你是軍人？警察？」  
「你怎樣知道的？」Kara驚訝地問，沒為意自己已將Alex的職業生涯暴露了。  
「手指上的厚繭。」Zero簡短地回答道。

Alex輕皺著眉頭，顯然對於有人這麼快猜出她的職業有點好奇和警惕。  
「Well，練槍比較多，你曉得的，警察。」  
Alex轉過頭來，用眼神示意Kara。  
她只能偽裝警察的身份，反正特工跟警察也不是差很遠。

Zero輕笑，「厲害……啊，終於來了。」  
空中服務員們開始沿著過道派餐了。  
「我要回去將這張畫錶起來。」Kara終於願意正經正經地將屁股貼回座位。她拿出旅遊書，將畫像夾在裡面，然後眼巴巴的等待空姐派餐，「我聞到了藍莓派的香氣！」

「我很懷疑一份飛機餐的份量可不可以填飽你的胃。」  
顯然，飛機餐的份量並不夠氪星人吃。  
不過不要緊，她包裡還放著一袋手工姜汁餅乾，是她瞞著Kara偷偷放在包裡的。

在空中服務員穿過她和Zero之間，將餐車停在過道時，Alex仍然隔著人影，暗中觀察這位說不清是哪國國籍的亞裔畫家——這位一口說出Alex職業的神秘傢伙。

希望自己的直覺只是錯覺吧。  
特工的敏銳直覺告訴Alex，這人身上有些不尋常的地方。


	3. Blazing Yokime's Blessing《熾烈雪女的祝福》第二章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Kalex（愛情向）  
> 特別設定：Alex Danvers的生日在12月24日平安夜。  
> 性質：聖誕賀文＋旅行  
> 長度：視乎每章長短，可能十章左右，看作者心情。  
> 分級：可能有肉但應該不會過份限制級。  
> 背景：Kara和Alex已經互相表白並得到了Eliza和火星爸爸及其他朋友的祝福！  
> 　　　目前是愛人的關係。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是好餓的Dr.F：  
> 寫得我自己都好想吃烤肉了哈哈。  
> 希望各位滿意這張度假村裡的甜蜜時光，嚶嚶嚶。  
> 下章是喝醉酒的Alex和跳舞的Kara哈哈哈！！

《熾烈雪女的祝福》第二章  
Blazing Yokime's Blessing

汽車裡的暖氣終於令自己僵硬冰冷的軀體緩和下來。  
隨著Kara打開了手機，播放起多年百聽不厭的聖誕歌曲，Alex那握著方向盤的手指輕鬆地打著節奏。

Kara伴著歌聲晃著腦袋，邊輕聲哼著歌詞，邊將Alex帶來的手工姜汁餅乾塞到嘴裡。  
Alex從開車的專注狀態中分神，瞥了正吃得香的氪星人一眼，微微一笑。

前方寬敞的玻璃映出公路上皆是一片銀茫。  
短暫的晨光似乎為這片大地帶來了微弱的光線。  
北極圈裡的拉普蘭德地區，整個冬季幾乎都是漫長的黑夜。  
短暫的日出，也許是一好先兆——代表著她們這趟聖誕生日之旅會順利圓滿。

外頭，小雪正無聲地下著，偶爾打在擋風玻璃上化成汽點。  
Alex不得不偶爾啟動雨刮，保持玻璃窗的視野清晰。

她們租來的汽車剛剛駛離了羅瓦涅米機場（Rovaniemi Airport）沒多久。  
經歷了十多小時的機程，她們在赫爾辛基順利地搭上了轉機的航班，又歷經了一個多小時,才來到了芬蘭的達拉普蘭首府。

按照Kara規劃好的行程，她們將會在六小時後到達薩利瑟爾卡鎮。

「看，那方向是往東北啊，那飛機說不定是要橫過北極！」  
嘴裡一直喀拉喀拉的Kara，在吞下餅乾後，指著窗外劃過灰濛天空的飛機殘影，像興奮出遊的孩子叫嚷。  
「在飛機上看極光的話，一定很棒吧。」  
Alex雖然是特工裡身體素質最頂尖的一群，但並不代表她不懼怕極地的嚴寒。  
「而且在飛機裡看極地，也不用穿著又可笑又胖的羽絨服。」

說畢，Alex嫌棄地看著身上的粉紅色羽絨衣。那可是Kara以＂情侶裝＂為由，強逼她一定要穿上的同款。

「我覺得你穿粉紅色很可愛，不是嗎？Alex。」  
Kara拿起一塊餅乾，遞給Alex嘴邊，「AW……乖，張嘴。」  
Alex無奈地一笑，乖巧地張嘴，吃著某人送到嘴邊的餅乾。

聖誕歌一曲終結，下首播放的音樂，居然是有點感傷的鋼琴曲。  
姜汁餅乾的牛油香氣和甜味令Alex心情大好，但Kara卻突然沉默了起來，支著頭看窗外一架劃過天際的飛機。  
「怎麼了，Kara？」  
「你還記得你那次飛去日內瓦嗎？」  
陡然，旋律轉到低音域，沉重的琴鍵聲敲進了Alex的心房。  
「傻瓜，那都是多久以前的事情了？」  
Alex左手緊抓著方向盤，空下右手，握起Kara的手，給了氪星人一個安心的笑容。

「那時候……你在想著甚麼？你有沒甚麼後悔的事情，還沒做？」  
Kara難得嚴肅起來，藏在眼鏡架後的湛藍目光帶著凝重。  
「Well...」Alex收回了手，思考著答案。她專注於駕駛，沒再看往Kara。  
這倒不是她想逃避曾經死裡逃生的事實，而是她真的不再在意了，雖然那是她少有地，沒有跟Kara共同經歷的瀕死經驗。

任何一個人在一架著了火、看似必然墜毀的飛機上生還，心理陰影大概畢生都會揮之不去。  
不過Alex是連審訊和折磨訓練都能順利通過的優秀特工，她出色的心理質素，令她很快便走出了墜機的陰影。

更不用說，那時候她忙著處理Kara ＂come out as Supergirl＂的家庭危機。

「其實，那刻我沒怎麼多想……第一個反應是，我在思考恐怖份子是怎樣破壞飛機。」  
不愧為瞞騙了自己好一段日子的秘密特工，在生死關頭前想著的都是公事。  
Kara不滿地嘟起嘴，看著這位過於追求完美的親人。  
「那你沒想著我嗎？」稍帶醋味的語氣。  
「那當然有……」陷入回憶的特工，淡然地說著。

那刻，劃過眼前的，是Kara的笑臉，還有媽媽的……  
那時候她們都不知道爸爸還活著，要是這個家庭只剩下Kara和Eliza兩個人，她難以想像Kara要怎樣在這個陌生的星球上撐下去……

「我第一個想起的當然是你，Kara。」Alex笑了一笑，「然後下一秒，你就飛了過來，托起了整架飛機，將飛機急降在水上。最後…你在水裡爬上機翼，對著我笑。」

「我知道我渾身濕透的樣子有點傻……」  
Kara有些難為情，她知道第一次在成年後用超級能力救人的事件，有些美中不足。  
比如說…呃，損毀了一道大橋。

「其實都挺性感的。」  
Alex飛快地拋給Kara一個眨眼。  
Kara輕拍了一下Alex的大腿，以示反擊。

「Well...我敢保證你今晚一定能得到很”性感”的驚喜。」  
Kara昂起頭，帶著一臉嚴守秘密的壞笑，靠在車窗邊上躺坐著。  
「別著急說出來，只要你不是在零下幾十度裡帶我飛上天看極光，其他驚喜，我都一概可以接受。」

「我才不捨得你在我懷裡凍得結冰呢。」  
Kara半帶臭美半帶自信地說。  
「我希望你的心臟承受得起今晚的驚喜。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「你還好嗎？」  
聽到女友關切地問，凍得鼻子通紅的Alex搖搖頭，著急地關上車門。

她們終於到達了薩利瑟爾卡鎮上的卡克斯勞太恩度假村。  
木屋外的燈飾和路燈，總算將深藍色天空下暗淡的雪地照得明亮。  
光線折射在晶塋的積雪上，散發出柔和的光暈。

她們的車停在了一幢三層高的木屋前，看起來，這裡就是度假村的辦事處。  
因為木屋上掛著大大的芬蘭文木牌－－＂Hotel Kakslauttanen＂。  
木屋前的小型停車場裡，柏油路被雪埋得幾乎看不出本來黑油油的顏色。

「快點進去暖和一下吧。」  
Kara心疼地緊牽著Alex的手。  
她燙熱的手掌像取暖器，令Alex漸漸停下身體不住的顫抖。  
果然，不論到了哪裡，氪星人體溫依然是灸熱的38度。  
Alex由著Kara牽起自己的手走向木屋。

「歡迎來到卡克斯勞太恩度假村！」  
辦事處的職員戴著紅色的聖誕帽，熱情洋溢地用著略帶口音的英文向她們打招呼。  
「兩位……Miss Danvers?」

「沒錯，一幢木頂別墅，帶地下室玻璃頂的。」  
Kara熟門熟路的說，將她事先準備好的預訂資料掏出。

屋子用柚木所建，聖誕的彩紙裝飾掛滿了屋裡的木樑上。  
一棵貨真價真的松樹被搬進了屋裡，打扮成美侖美奐的聖誕樹，加上帶著暖意的布藝沙發和古董裝飾，映襯得整架屋子有一股濃烈的北歐古老風情。  
Alex在屋內踱著步，低頭看著腳下的柚木地板。  
嗯，應該也安裝了地暖。  
室內氣溫十概徘徊在二十五度左右，十分溫暖。

不過就算沒有這些，晚上睡在氪星人灸熱的裸體旁邊，也足夠她溫暖起來了。

「走吧，帶你去看看我們的房子。」  
Kara拿好了鑰匙，將Alex戴著的毛線帽拉了一下。  
在剛才數個小時的路程上，她已經不下十次去抓Alex毛線帽上的毛球了。

「我真討厭你穿得這麼少。」  
Alex對於Kara幼稚的行為，僅僅翻了一個白眼。  
「你該多穿點，我會很享受晚些將你逐件衣服脫下的過程。」

若不是為了偽裝，估計氪星人會直接穿著T恤和沙灘褲來北極圈吧。  
Kara無辜地拉拉身上的薄款粉色羽絨服，又抓抓頭上的金髮。  
不戴帽子或者手套也好，她的耳朵和手都不會被地球的低溫凍成紅通通的。

至於生理反應嘛……一想像到自己即將被Alex脫下衣服的場面。  
氪星人的耳尖不可避免地變成粉紅色。  
Kara一句話都說不出來，只緊緊挽著Alex的手步出木屋。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

她們按著指示牌，將車子駛進了偌大的度假村裡。  
這裡是位於＂K＂區的單幢木屋群。  
Alex注意到，這裡的木屋群，除了有跟糖霜般被雪覆蓋的尖頂外，每間屋的旁邊，還有一幢該是桑拿房的單幢小屋，最特別的莫過於是一個個在雪地微微突起的玻璃拱頂。

「那就是我特別預訂的玻璃頂地下室！裡面是一個起餐室，可以邊看著頭頂的天空，邊生火烤肉。」

Kara拿著鑰匙打開大門，向Alex解釋。  
一際夾雜雪點的風刮起，率先踏屋裡的Alex連頭都沒回，就知道身後的Kara已俐索地用超級速度，將行李箱全都搬了進來。

木屋關上，將外面紛擾的白色世界關在身後。  
Kara不知道甚麼時候脫下了那件薄薄的羽絨，一下子將渾身軟綿綿的、穿著厚重羽絨的Alex圈在臂裡。

「登登登－－－！你覺得這屋子怎樣？」  
Kara孩子氣地在Alex耳邊問道。  
「棒極了。」Alex笑著回頭，小捏著氪星人的鼻尖。

木屋延續了Alex剛才在辦事處的所看到的風格－－－童話、復古，還帶有氪星人一向鐘愛的明亮色彩。

腥紅色的布質沙發就橫在爆著熊熊柴火的壁爐前，地板上鋪著米黃色的、毛茸茸的地毯。  
Kara擁著Alex踏上這張一直延伸到睡房門口的地毯。  
睡房採用了北歐的冷色調，灰藍色的床單和被罩令Alex差點以為回了自己的公寓裡。

「床看起來都很棒…」  
「要不試試看？」

一道怪力忽爾捧起了Alex，她只覺得腳步懸空，下一步就跟Kara一起摔在彈力十足的床上。  
垂下的金髮滑落到Alex的臉頰上，那雙閃著光的藍色眼睛帶著希冀的笑意，在上方盯著自己。  
仿佛自己下一刻就會跑掉似的。  
在氪星人圈緊的手臂裡，Alex艱難地伸出手，取下了Kara的眼鏡。

「這裡真的太棒了，Kara。你也很棒。」  
被Kara壓在身下的Alex柔聲說。  
在寂靜的空氣裡，只有外頭燒得劈勒作響的木頭，發出曖昧不清的聲響。  
Kara歪著頭，不去管那被Alex甩到床上的眼鏡。  
「Alex你覺得滿意就好。」

Kara低下頭用唇瓣和髮絲輕輕蹭上Alex的嘴唇，Alex用手撥起Kara的髮絲，將笑意埋在了Kara的脖項裡。  
「離平安夜還有幾個小時？我甚麼時候可以拆我的禮物？」  
Kara坐起身，順勢將在床上躺著的Alex拉起。  
「如果你問的是美國時間－－－大概還有三個小時。」

「對了，我們去看看地下室吧！」  
興沖沖的Kara牽著Alex，步入了通往地下室的通道。  
感應燈在她們的腳步聲下，逐盞亮起。  
Alex恍惚中，想起小時候Kara也曾緊緊牽著自己的手，抱起自己飛往星空。

地下室裡，銀光從玻璃頂上穿透而下，連同屋裡的暖黃色吊燈，將滿室打得發亮。  
這裡的擺設比客廳要更充滿節日氣氛，起餐室裡放滿了度假村早早準備好的食材－－洗淨的漿果已盛好在玻璃盤裡，血紅色的鮮肉整齊地碼在碟上……

「我提前給度假村發了電郵，我們一下飛機，他們就已經將食材準備好了。」  
Kara終於鬆開了女朋友的手，直直奔向起餐室角落裡的小酒吧桌，查看著放滿冰塊的酒桶。  
「太棒了，他們果然有琴酒和威士忌！」

「這裡才這麼一點肉……你確定夠你吃嗎？」  
Alex將厚重的羽絨服脫掉，在起餐室裡環視一圈，坐到扶手椅上思考。  
作為養育氪星人的專家，她不禁為氪星人那食量擔憂著。  
「客廳裡的冰箱還有，不夠的話，我還可以去買。」  
見Alex朝自己伸出手，Kara不虞有詐地走過來牽上，卻被Alex一把拉到大腿上。  
「我餓了。」  
Alex鼻尖在Kara敏感的脖項上蹭著，仰高頭，朝Kara曖昧一笑。  
Kara竭力掩飾內心的急不可待，故意裝作高冷。  
「你的生日還有幾個小時，現在就要享用禮物了？」  
「誰叫你剛才吃光了姜汁餅乾。」  
Alex捧著Kara的後腦勺，吻落在Kara唇間。

像積雪悄悄在黃太陽下融化，或者黃油化在剛煎好的滾燙的班戟上。  
Alex的雙唇又香甜又軟綿，令人想一口含在嘴裡。  
Kara閉起眼，心底裡讚嘆著Alex那怎吻都不厭倦的軟唇。

Alex舌尖一點一滴地摸索著氪星人那充滿姜汁甜味的嘴腔。  
上帝作證，她本來並沒打算要擦槍走火的。  
但Alex就是管不著自己的手，她悄悄摸上Kara大腿的根部……

氪星人發出了令人再也忍不住的輕吟聲，這令Alex腦裡緊繃著的弦接近斷掉。  
她鬆開Kara的後腦勺，將手伸進對方毛衣底下，略帶急促地用掌心捏按這雙像充滿彈力的可愛面團。

「Alex……」  
Kara將自己的髮絲挽到耳後，主動低頭緊緊吻住她。  
Alex享受著Kara吸吮自己的唇，而她手上的動作並沒悠下來。  
她指尖開始隔著衣衫，輕輕搓著掌心的軟物。

滿室迴響著衣衫磨擦著的細碎聲音。  
她們唇舌相觸帶來的旖旎聲響，突然－－－跟不明的咕咕聲同時響起！

Kara和Alex中斷了這個吻，一起低頭看著兩人懷裡。  
兩人才意識到，聲響是從Alex肚裡發出的。

「嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿嘿－－－！！！」  
甚有魔性的笑聲從Kara喉間深處發出，她帶著一身凌亂的衣衫，誇張地扑在Alex肩上，身子笑得起伏不斷。  
已經放棄了自己形像的Alex，一把掐在氪星人最敏感的腰上。

「Kara Danvers！讓你取笑我！今晚看我怎麼收拾你！」  
坐在自己大腿上的屁股像是忍受不到腰間的痕癢，不住的扭動掙扎。  
反而令Alex那剛滅下去的情欲再度升起。  
「別……哈哈哈哈！停手！！好癢！！哈哈哈……Alex別這樣！Stop！！」

Alex一把將Kara的唇堵住，報復性地輕咬著氪星人的下唇、下巴，然後來到耳垂。  
她肆意地用舌尖掃著對方耳後的髮際。  
馬上，Kara的縱聲大笑變成求饒般的喘氣。

「……嗯啊…Alex…我知道錯了！Don’t…Alex……嗯……」

濕意從耳後退離，Alex突然半擁著Kara站起身。  
笑意還沒來得及褪去，臉色透著紅暈的Kara平伏著喘息，不明白Alex突然停下了吻。  
Alex卻已經鬆開了手，將桌上的鮮肉拿到手上，然後開啟電烤爐。

「我餓了，這堆肉，還有冰箱裡的肉，全歸我了。」  
Alex霸氣地宣佈道，決心今晚就讓這可惡的氪星人餓著肚子。

就算她使用小狗眼睛攻擊，自己都不會心軟的！

「Alex！你不能這樣對我！」


	4. Blazing Yokime's Blessing《熾烈雪女的祝福》第三章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Kalex（愛情向）  
> 特別設定：Alex Danvers的生日在12月24日平安夜。  
> 性質：聖誕賀文＋旅行  
> 長度：視乎每章長短，可能十章左右，看作者心情。  
> 分級：可能有肉但應該不會過份限制級。  
> 背景：Kara和Alex已經互相表白並得到了Eliza和火星爸爸及其他朋友的祝福！目前是愛人的關係。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是終於寫完脫(?)衣(?)舞和拆禮物的Dr.F：  
> 話說……真正的＂運動場面＂我要不要寫呢？  
> （掩眼害羞）  
> 好吧，請留言告訴我你們喜不喜歡這章的膩歪調戲拆禮物play？  
> 單身狗如我真的寫得十分嘔心瀝血了，嚶嚶！  
> 我為甚麼要這樣傷害我自己？？？？？？？

《熾烈雪女的祝福》第三章  
Blazing Yokime's Blessing

「小加伊看著女王說“女王啊，我就在這裏陪你！這樣我的眼睛就在也看不到醜惡，我就不再失落！”雪之女王看著小加伊喃喃的說，“小加伊啊，只要看到你，我就不再孤獨了！”」

旅遊書攤平放在大腿上，盛著殘羹的碟被隨意放在地毯上。  
起餐室的一角，磁熱爐上的鍋正冒著輕煙，Kara正細細地攪拌著裡面的液體。  
Alex摸著飽得微漲的小腹，繼續朗讀著。  
「……也不知道過了多久，小加伊緩緩的醒來，冰雪女王在看著他。“小加伊啊！你在這裏沒有幸福和溫暖，這樣你會慢慢死去的＂。＂因為愛…我的女王！”小加伊說，“我想找到曾經的美麗，女王你看，只有愛才是最美好的…」

這是旅遊書上記載的北歐童話－《雪之女王》，出自十九世紀的丹麥童話作家安徒生之手。  
在Alex終於將童話故事說完後，角落裡也終於傳來了Alex期待已久的聲音。  
奶白色的液體被緩緩倒進杯裡。

Alex坐在地毯上，後背靠在扶手椅上。  
她仰著頭看向上方的玻璃拱頂。  
銀灰色的夜幕籠罩著大地，若有似無的極光像日光般帶來光芒。  
顏色似乎隨著氣流和光線的折射而變換著。  
上一刻極光還是幽幽的熒綠色，下一刻，在肉眼沒來得及看清，光線已漸漸化為淺紫色。

極光掩遮著大部份的繁星，只有幾顆星星仍努力綻放不滅的耀光，高掛在極地夜空之上。

「My Queen, shall we?」  
Kara拿著兩個斟得半滿的高腳杯走來。  
Alex接過杯子，搖晃了一下高腳杯裡的蛋奶酒。

「在極光下喝蛋奶酒，我絕對可以劃去我遺願清單上其中一筆了。」  
Alex微笑跟Kara碰杯。  
「Cheers.」

「你相信這地球上真有雪之女王嗎？Alex？」Kara乾盡了整杯蛋奶酒，臉色並無絲毫紅潤。  
Alex也不甘示弱，喝掉了杯中物後，還將Kara放在地上的調酒瓶拿來，繼續為自己和Kara的杯子斟滿。「你是從文學還是科學的角度來問？你覺得我會相信一個童話故事？」

作為一個科學家，顯然Alex並不會相信任何超自然力量的傳說。  
除非，那些童話都是基於外星人到訪地球而寫出來的吧。  
這不，她就是活生生的例子。  
她跟一個從不喝醉、還會飛翔的、力大無窮的外星人分享了同一張床好些年了。

「Alex，你再敢喝醉後吐出來，我就將你塞到外頭那芬蘭浴小屋去。」  
Kara警告道，撐起身子，將還剩下小半的調酒瓶放得遠遠。  
「那次是你帶我飛到天上來個一百八十度迴旋，我才會吐的好嗎！」  
Alex再次將酒一飲而盡，臉像火燒般熱，微熏的暈弦感令她感到飄飄然。  
「還有沒幾分鐘我就生日了，你不許禁止我喝酒。」

「好好好，那是我的錯。」  
Kara無奈地笑，將她自己的酒杯放得遠遠的，避免發起酒瘋來的Alex會染指她的酒杯。  
酒精其實對Kara沒甚麼吸引力，酒還不如一個甜甜圈香甜呢！  
「Kara，給我拿點莓果好嗎？」  
Alex罕有地放軟聲線，頗有幾分撒嬌的意思。

這絕對是Alex喝醉酒的先兆。  
然而，Kara只是寵溺地笑著，站起身按照女友大人的意思去將水果拿來。  
Alex那深棕色的眼眸一直跟隨著Kara的起身、落座，從未離開過。

等到Kara將盛著紅得誘人的莓果的玻璃盤上遞給Alex，才發現對方眼神裡的不對勁。  
像胭脂粉落在妝上，Alex微紅的臉龐透出一個不尋常的旖旎。

Alex張開嘴，示意Kara餵食自己。  
她的雙唇被壁爐的火光映得更為橘紅、更為豐滿誘人了。  
Kara低頭一笑，會意地放下盤子，指尖捏起一顆莓果，送進了Alex嘴中。

Alex視線從鼻尖底下那五隻玉蔥般的手指收回，帶著黑暗的欲望看往Kara。  
Kara一愣，手在半空裡頓著。  
Alex一口含住了Kara的手指，莓果和氪星人的指尖被Alex嘴腔緊緊吸舐著。

Kara瞬間臉色紅得通透，窘態被Alex盡收眼底。  
氪星人相當不識趣地將指尖一抽。  
Alex揚起眉，細咽慢嚼著嘴裡的莓果。  
「你是餓得想要啃掉我的手指嗎？！」  
Kara將手藏在背後，擦又不是、想逃跑去洗手又不是。

Alex突然笑了一下，伸手又拿了一顆莓果，含在嘴唇間。  
下一刻，人類的速度居然搶先想要逃跑的氪星人。  
Alex已逼近過來，坐在地毯上的氪星人幾乎被壓在身下。  
Alex手撐在地上，嘴間那顆莓果輕輕擦在Kara的唇上，留下一圈血紅的汁液。  
Kara的腰被Alex圈緊，在半推半就下，她任由Alex腦袋挨近了自己。  
她終忍不住鬆開了嘴，她們彼此唇間那莓果，被Alex靈活的舌尖推進了Kara嘴裡。  
莓果汁液的甘美化在Kara的味蕾上。

Alex的舌隨著輾碎的莓果攪動著Kara的嘴腔。  
糾纏半晌，唇舌始緩緩分開，Kara微喘著氣。  
Alex舐走唇上血紅的莓汁，借著醉意，整個人挨在Kara身上，嗓音嘶啞著。  
「你怎麼還不送生日禮物給我？」

「……你心急甚麼，我又不會飛走…」  
聽清楚是抱怨還是害羞的喃呢，從氪星人嘴裡吐出。  
氪星人突然往Alex唇上細細噬咬了一下，微微刺痛感覺令Alex腦部沸騰的血液像撞上冰塊，稍稍冷靜下來。

「我要去……嗯洗手間，嗯，你等一下，我去準備、準備一下。」  
Kara有些語無倫次，在緊張地吐了一串話後，便以疾風的速度在Alex懷裡消失。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

空蕩蕩的調酒瓶橫倒在起餐室的地板上。  
雙掌緊握在扶手上，挺起腰背的坐姿亦透露出Alex的緊張和期待。  
聽到腳步聲傳來，特工馬上閉起眼，裝作一副好整以暇的輕鬆，坐著等待。

「Kara～～你是暈倒在浴窒裡了嗎？」  
「Open you eyes, Alex.」

明明上一刻腳步聲仍在地下室外的通道，下一秒，Kara的聲音便在自己鼻尖前響起。  
Alex驀然睜開眼。

她還沒來得看清Kara穿了些甚麼，就已經被牽起手，順從地站起身。  
她們一起走到廳中央，Alex對換裝完畢的女朋友上下打量。  
只見Kara穿著一身像聖誕老人、又不像真正聖誕老人的裝束。  
要Alex形容的話，她會說眼前這氪星人是「聖誕女郎」。

白色毛絨滾著紅絨布的邊，上衣裁剪成V領，隱約露了裡面紅絲綢般的抹胸。  
Kara的下身穿著一條長長的白色紗裙，裙子裡隱約露出了修長的、潔白的腿。

「你將自己裝扮成聖誕女郎送給我？」Alex忍俊不禁。「你甚麼時候在行李箱裡塞了這套衣服？」

「在你前幾晚累得睡著了之後。」  
Kara眨眨眼。

她們彼此間都心知肚明，Kara指的是Alex接連高()潮()了三四次後，累得在數秒內癱在Kara懷裡，立刻入睡的那個瘋狂夜晚。  
「你今晚都會累得在五秒內睡著的，Kara。」  
Alex危險地瞇起雙眼，酒精依舊影響著她的大腦，興奮的中樞神經令她心跳加速，活躍的血液從大腦裡游走至四肢。

Alex渴望著她。  
Kara聽得出Alex心率驟然加快，甚至觀察到，Alex在步向自己時，她手指間帶著的不自然抖動。  
感覺到Alex再忍下去，可能就要流鼻血了，於是Kara徐聲低語。  
「You are...welcome to take my clothes off, Alex.」  
在氪星人的超級聽力裡，她們彼此不斷重合的心跳聲似是要掩蓋一切音量。  
外頭雪下著的聲音、千米外木門關上的啪響、乾柴燒得爆出了火花聲，還有Alex唇間的輕聲喘氣……

「Happy Birthday, Alex.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「Happy Birthday, Alex.」  
「Really? Take all the clothes off?」

Alex不緊不慢地靠近著Kara，自然垂下的手背輕滑過那紗裙上的大腿。  
Kara緊張地咽下了唾液。  
「How about, you give me a lap dance first?」  
Alex牽起Kara的手，將她帶到了椅邊。  
而她自己則從容地落坐。  
「Then I will take your clothes off....slowly...when I want to.」

聽到了這要求，Kara只是一愕。  
「Well, lap dance有點難度…不過若真的要跳舞的話……」  
Kara笑了，她露出明眸皓齒，仿佛Alex剛提的要求十分純潔而無害。  
「也是可以的。」

Kara將上衣那埋在毛絨裡的鈕扣一個接一個地解掉。  
原來她的聖誕上衣是一件類似馬甲的衣服。  
Alex拼命不讓眼珠子跌出來。  
Kara緩緩脫掉上衣，裡面甚麼都沒穿。  
正確來說，她穿的不是一件正常的＂衣服＂。  
方才她領口露出來的不是甚麼抹胸，而是一條長長的緞帶。  
它代替著抹胸緊緊包裹在Kara身上。

深紅色的緞帶在Kara胸口上誇張地打了一個蝴蝶結。  
豔紅的絲質布料對比出的氪星人的通體凝白，膚色猶如羊脂。

Alex輕聲倒抽一口涼氣。  
無論看多少次，Alex都會被Kara美妙的胴體深深地吸引。

造物主似是對於氪星人甚為偏心。  
長長的手臂上，是線條流暢又而不過份漲滿的肌肉。  
緊實的小腹令Alex有想要親吻上去的衝動。

Kara徐步走到Alex身前，走動時，她那裸露的胯骨上顯現出性感的肌肉線－－那是現在人類們愛稱的＂馬甲線＂。

Kara走到Alex的兩膝間，Alex雙手像著魔般撫上那手感柔滑的紗裙。  
Alex隔著輕紗撫摸著Kara的大腿。  
「You are so beautiful, Kara.」  
Alex真誠地讚嘆道。

「無論我跳成甚麼樣，你都不許笑。」  
Kara輕聲說，低頭在Alex髮間印上一吻。

Kara後退幾步，光著腳在毛毯上，開始曼妙地輕扭腰枝。  
若換作別的場面，單是看著Kara在沉默的空氣裡起舞，應該就夠Alex笑上一天一夜了。  
但在酒精的影響下，Alex的腦袋甚至裝不上背景音樂或者其他亂七八糟的事情。

一個半裸的氪星人在她眼前輕輕跳著豔人的舞蹈，這畫面已令她血壓飊升。  
向來自詡自制力非凡的Agent Danvers，大腦在這刻也瞬間當機了。

Kara的手有意無意地滑過胸口上，從胸上的緞帶、光滑的小腹，緩緩滑下到紗裙上。  
她高揚著頭，擺動著半裸的軀體，像隻高貴的白天鵝。  
金色的髮絲像瀑布，隨著舞動而在半空裡無聲揮灑。

Kara朝Alex微微一笑，笑容裡是拼命抑制著羞澀的純真。  
看到她的手指朝自己微勾，Alex像被雪之女王吸引的孩子，一步一步朝Kara走來。

「God, you are so sexy...」  
Alex手牽著Kara，讓她在起舞中轉身。  
Kara光滑的背，貼緊了Alex的胸口，Alex從後輕擁著她。  
Kara感受到那撐起毛衣領口的豐滿，磨擦著自己的背脊。  
Alex傾身，吻向了Kara那隨著喘息加重而漸漸變得紅潤的肩頸。  
「I REALLY WANT TO....MAKE YOU MOAN, RIGHT NOW.」

Kara輕鬆地掙脫了的Alex懷抱，目光裡是佻皮的挑逗。  
「I want to see you naked, first.」

Alex快速脫下了毛衣，然後重新抓緊Kara的手，引領她的手指攀上自己襯衫的鈕扣，還有長褲上的鈕扣……

Alex抓住了Kara自己的手掌，幫她脫下了上衣和褲子。  
感受著衣料在自己掌間跌落地上後，Kara手著急地攀上了Alex那性感的黑色胸衣。

「Wait.」Alex制止了Kara，Kara微微不解地看著她。  
她深邃的瞳孔正微微放大，但看起來……訓練有素的特工仍然試圖將高漲情欲牢牢控制，Well，好吧，依Kara看，她也快把持不住了。  
「I will “do” you first, remember? You are my wonderful gift, tonight.」

「好吧，我的壽星。」Kara淺笑，任由Alex將她腰上的紗裙脫了下來。  
這次，Kara裡面，真的甚麼都沒穿。

「Let’s see how wet you are?」  
Alex指尖不懷好意的接近著對方的大腿。  
其實在起舞時，她便一早感到自己腿間的溼濕。  
Kara下意識夾緊雙腿，快羞得頭要埋Alex的雙峰間。  
「God, shut up!」 

「Shut me up if you can.」  
想她閉嘴放棄調戲氪星人，那可是沒這麼容易的。  
除非用唇堵上。  
Alex壞笑著。

Kara聞言便想湊向Alex的唇邊，卻被Alex牢牢按緊了肩頭。  
「乖，Kara，站好，我要拆禮物了。」  
Alex雙手緩緩從大腿移上，又故意遠離著那片金棕色的毛絨，滑過小腹……  
直到來到了Kara胸上的蝴蝶結。  
「Alex……」  
Kara緩緩閉起眼簾，睫毛一顫一顫的。  
不是因為幾乎脫光了衣服所以顫抖。  
而是因為……急切的期盼著她所愛的人。

Alex微微一笑，手指攀上緞帶，輕輕一抽，解開蝴蝶結。  
深紅色的緞帶落在腳邊，靜靜地躺在米黃色的毛毯上。  
特工那雙手代替了緞帶的位置，托起了那雙豐滿的凝白。  
手指間的厚繭刺激著Kara，她不禁迅速地吸了一口氣。  
火熱的吻落在Kara的胸上，對方指縫間故意擠壓著自己那點嫣紅。

急不可耐的低吟終於從氪星人喉間溢出。  
聽到動人的聲音，Alex腦袋頓時又是一炸，血湧上腦袋的聲音令她無法再思考。

使出了渾身的力氣，Alex將裸著身子的氪星人橫抱在懷裡，朝卧室方向走去。  
氪星人在她懷裡仰高頭，迎接著她火熱的吻。  
在喘息中，Alex艱難地低語。  
「Merry Christmas……my birthday present.」

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特別注明：  
> 開頭的《雪之女王》故事行文來自網絡搜尋所得。


	5. Blazing Yokime's Blessing《熾烈雪女的祝福》第四章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Kalex（愛情向）  
> 特別設定：Alex Danvers的生日在12月24日平安夜。  
> 性質：聖誕賀文＋旅行  
> 長度：十章左右。  
> 分級：偶爾有肉點綴，非限制級。  
> 背景：Kara和Alex已經互相表白並得到了Eliza和火星爸爸及其他朋友的祝福！目前是愛人的關係。  
> 警示：有原創角色，以及日劇城門CP擦邊球於背景亂入。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特別注明：原創人物－城之內　零  
> 其姓氏來自日劇《Doctor-X大門未知子》裡的麻醉科醫生城之內博美。  
> （城門CP為劇集裡女主角大門未知子X城之內博美）
> 
> 我是決定用中文寫零的名字而不用Zero的Dr.F：  
> 碼動作戲好高興！！！  
> 話說春春熊sir猜到了下面強行插入的同人是城門哦！！！  
> 接下來你們猜，出場的人會是城城還是大門？  
> 哈哈哈，但其實她們都不會是劇情重心，重心是零啦。  
> （而且就算出場都很晚哈哈）

《熾烈雪女的祝福》第四章  
Blazing Yokime's Blessing

簌簌的雪花隨著北國森寒的風落在她們的冷帽上。  
這裡是佔地100平方公里、覆蓋著滿滿針葉林的克里奥國家森林公園。  
森林之中只有一條被劈開的雪道，隔開了佈滿白霜的雪松林。

「這裡真的很清涼啊。」  
那位氪星人坐在雪橇上以輕鬆的語氣說出。  
聽到這句風涼話，Alex將溫熱的馬克杯攥得更緊，在風雪中閉起眼搖搖頭。

Kara瞇起眼環顧著這片森林，她那副特殊製造的眼鏡依然好端端的架在鼻樑上。  
不同於Alex，能輕易以音速飛行的我，不需要在陸地上坐雪橇車時，架上防風鏡來保護眼睛。

Kara抬眼望去，一整片的靛藍色的天空像對她召喚。  
超級英雄突然有點懷念著那些起飛翔在天上，緊張刺激地拯救世界的日子。

「對地球人而言，零下十八度可不算得上甚麼清涼。」  
熱飲冒出的白煙，從Alex手裡的馬克杯升起，將她額頭頂的防風鏡染上一層霧氣。  
那是數分鐘前，她們決定靠在雪道旁休整時，Kara用熱視線幫她加熱的藍莓汁。  
Alex靠在粗壯的松樹樹幹上，將最後一口酸酸甜甜的藍莓汁喝完。

她那穿著雪靴的腳踩在雪地裡，覺得腳趾都要被凍成冰。  
Alex想起以前在雪地裡進行嚴酷訓練的日子。  
在她還需要瞞著Kara關於她那些秘密工作的時候，她曾用要到外國參加科學研討會為籍口，離開那個剛進入Catco工作的妹妹。  
實際上，Alex是跟隨Deo的准特工們，一起到了阿拉斯加某處營地集訓。

「Alex，你還好嗎？」  
Kara站了起身，向Alex投向關切的目光。  
她眼眸裡的清藍，就像這個千湖之國的湖水般澄明。  
「I am fine.」  
但Kara仍舊走了過來，以不容地球人拒絕的姿態輕擁著Alex。  
「你穿得像一個可愛的雪人。」  
因穿著擁臃而略顯憨態的Alex，被凍得臉頰透著紅潤。  
被稱為＂可愛雪人＂的特工聽到這句，不禁沒好氣地回話。  
「粉色的雪人，是的。」  
Kara伸出雙手——她根本不需要戴手套，那火熱的掌心捂住了Alex的雙頰。  
「這樣就不清涼了吧？」

原先被凍得僵硬得並沒太多知覺的臉部，終於稍稍回溫。  
Alex感激一笑。「嗯，好多了。」

「呦～呦！」  
那頭乖巧的白色馴鹿突然呦呦地鳴叫，蹄子在雪地上煩躁不安地踏動。

「我想艾斯（Ice）是在催促我們別再打情罵俏了。」  
Kara收回手，轉而拉起Alex的手——她那厚厚的手套。  
「別胡亂給馴鹿起名字，Kara，我們可帶不走牠。」  
Alex隨著Kara走到雪橇，將馬克杯收回行李包裡。

多年來研究氪星人的經驗告訴她，地球上的動物天生對氪星人有親近的傾向。  
Alex並不知道為甚麼，大概是因為她的研究對像只有氪星人Kara一個。  
而Kara本身也是個特例，比如說她的親戚們－曾經邪惡的Astra，以及邪惡本性從未改變的Non，都沒顯露出過會輕易用一雙淚眼汪汪的大眼睛來俘虜任何地球動物或地球人的技能。

只要她想要，Kara可隨時將自己的眼睛變得跟小狗一樣可憐兮兮，並搏得任何地球人的原諒和愛憐。  
這條法則在Danvers家已經實踐了將近十多年。

果然，那頭鹿親暱地轉過頭，靠在Kara的防風外套上。  
Kara用掌心順著馴鹿白色的毛髮。  
「是時候繼續我們的探險了，agent，你認為呢？」  
「繮繩給我，我來操縱方向。」  
Alex將額上的防風鏡拉下。

「Yes, my Captain.」  
Kara走過來，用衣袖幫Alex輕輕擦拭她防風鏡上的霧氣。  
然後，她湊上前，溫熱的唇輕柔地輕刷在Alex臉頰上。

氪星人體裡那從太陽裡吸收的巨大能量，似是透過這一吻傳到Alex全身。  
一股暖意從心臟傳遍了Alex的四肢百骸。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

鹿蹄有節奏地踩踏著，雪花在蹄下飛揚。  
白色馴鹿領著雪橇車，在森林雪道上飛快奔馳。

Alex拉動繮繩，馴鹿依著彎道側著身子輕鬆轉彎。  
飛快的速度令雪粒夾著疾風，朝Alex扑臉而來。

Alex終於明白為甚麼剛才一路上Kara都要她躲在自己背後了。  
皮粗肉厚的氪星人果然比自己要適合操控馴鹿，並負責擋掉風雪的任務。  
雪橇板疾駛的磨擦聲之巨大，幾乎充斥著Alex的耳膜。

身後有隻手突然拉了一拉自己，Alex轉頭，看到Kara張開嘴巴，朝自己大聲吼著甚麼。  
請恕地球人的聽力在巨大的風聲裡，不能發揮有效作用。

「你說甚麼？！」  
Alex在風雪中大聲吼著。

「看！前！面！」  
Alex回過頭來，聰明的馴鹿已經開始在主人沒勒下繮繩的情況下，開始減慢速度。  
前方，有一個黑點停在前方雪道上。  
黑點漸漸從小變大，Alex使勁地在防風鏡有限的視野裡，瞇著眼睛看清楚。

那是一輛雪地摩托車和一個人影。  
雪橇在離摩托車十數米遠外停了下來，馴鹿鼻孔嘶吼出白氣。  
「我想那個人需要幫助。」  
Alex拉下了防風鏡，在冰涼的空氣裡深深呼吸，呼出了長長的白煙。  
Kara先她一步，下了雪橇，朝遠處蹲在摩托車車尾的人影大喊。  
「Hey！Do you need any help？」

人影站直了身子，拉下了黑色的面罩。  
略帶熟悉的容顏令兩人不禁同時想起在飛機艙裡的小插曲。  
包括那張畫功精湛的速寫像。

「是她？！那個畫家！」Kara不可思議地低呼。  
兩人三步拼著兩步跑前。  
這個人就是穿著一身黑色、在雪地上十分扎眼的亞裔畫家—零。

「哎？是你們？」  
距離被拉近後，零顯然也很快認出她們。  
這名日本畫家牢牢記住了她們的名字。  
「Kara？Alex？」

「你怎麼會在這裡？你也從赫爾辛基那邊過來了？」  
Kara訝異地問。  
Alex都有著相同的疑問，但特工比Kara顯然想得更多。  
Alex好奇的是，那天她們沒在轉飛羅瓦涅米的航班上遇到零。  
那麼零是在甚麼時候來到的呢？  
赫爾辛基飛羅瓦涅米的航班並不算少，說不定她們只是剛好錯過。  
Alex嘗試在休假裡收起特工的多疑天性。

「呃，是的。」  
零臉上的驚訝很快收起，拍拍腿上的雪粉，那是她剛才跪在雪地上檢查著摩托車而沾上的。

從Alex的觀察來看，零對任何突發的狀況都應變得十分迅速，包括機上那次被抓包－在她正專心畫著Alex和Kara畫像的時候。

「我正要去Santa Claus Village，可是租來的雪地摩托車拋錨了……」  
零重重地呼出了一口白氣，一副無可奈何的神色。  
「你也要去聖誕老人村？」  
Alex正蹲下檢查摩托車零件時，Kara問著零，語氣驟然變得興奮，「我們也是！不過我們打算下午再開車過去。」

「坐雪地摩托車過去？起碼要七八個小時吧？」檢查還沒完成，Alex就忍不住轉身，仰頭看向零。特工的眉頭裡難免帶著重重的疑慮，「就算是開車去，也要三四個小時。」

「對，為甚麼你不乾脆租一輛車？」Kara附議，「這樣太冷了，地球人…咳，我是說，我們可承受不了這麼長途低溫旅程，Alex，對吧？」

「摩托車比較容易穿越森林，走捷徑的話，可以四個小時就到了。」  
零脫掉手套，搓著手在嘴前呼著熱氣。  
「Alex她是摩托車專家，也許她能幫你修好。」Kara好心地從口袋裡翻出熱乎乎的暖包，那是她本來給Alex準備的。「Here you are. 天啊，如果不是我們經過，你要怎樣在這森林裡求助？你有帶衛星電話甚麼的嗎？」

零感激地伸手，指尖在碰觸到Kara的皮膚時，氣差令她反射性的縮了一下。  
零接過了Kara遞來的暖包。  
Kara心裡一驚，零肯定感覺到自己手上火燙的溫度，這點她不擔心，因為暖包能解釋一切。她驚訝的是，零手上的溫度有點低。  
「你還好吧？」Kara有點擔心這位陌生人。  
「我沒事。」零簡潔回答，說罷就將握著暖包的手插在口袋裡。  
「Alex，這車子還能再發動嗎？」

「發動機壞了。」Alex皺著眉，在雪地裡撐著手站起身，Kara連忙上前扶她。  
「我想已經不能用了。」

「零，我們載你一程吧，我們可以一起回附近的達薩利瑟爾卡鎮，然後你再想想辦法。」Kara主動提議，「你的東西不多的話，我想艾斯還是拉得動我們三個人……」

「艾斯？」黑色冷帽幾乎掩掉零挑起的眉。  
「那是我們租來的馴鹿。」Alex指著後方雪橇車。

「如果你們不介意……我會麻煩到你們的話……」  
光線打在雪地上再折線出零臉上的表情，她那面癱般的表情，似乎鬆動出一點猶豫。

「那當然不會！難不成你想一個人走出這森林？」  
Kara率先邁步，招呼著零往雪橇車方向走去。

零默默接受了她們的好意，在摩托車上翻出了簡單的背包行裝。  
「You pack like a solider.」Alex半帶試探半帶開玩笑的說。  
「帶這麼多東西會拖慢進度。」零背起背囊，雙手托著摩托車一側，開始用勁，「養育我的人自小就是這樣教我的。」  
「我來幫忙就行。」Alex阻止了Kara往回走的腳步，不想Kara在這個來歷不明的人前露出神奇的力氣。

雖然車子不會礙著她們掉頭離開，但也不能這樣放任摩托車停在路中心。  
Alex和零合力將雪地摩托車移到了雪道的一側。  
零的力氣顯然並不小，雖然Alex也使足了勁，但能感覺到零相當輕鬆地托起了車子的另一側。

這次，Kara拿著繮繩，指揮著艾斯緩緩呼著蹄子走動，準備轉彎掉頭。  
「對了，零，還沒問你是從哪裡來的？」  
Alex和零已坐上車，她們緊挨著身子，並排坐在Kara後面。  
幸好本來Kara租的雪橇就比較大，不然也擠不下她們三個人。

「日本。」再次用黑色面罩包裹下半張臉，只露出了眼睛的零，她長長的睫毛上染著雪霜。  
她看了Alex一眼。「你們呢？」  
「美國。零是你的……真名？這不太像是日本名？」  
Alex已戴好了防風鏡。隔著鏡片看往零－這個跟她相隔沒有幾厘米的陌生人。  
在異國裡後兩次的偶遇，加上對方身上的神秘感，令Alex不能不對零提起警覺。

她盯緊了零的眼睛。  
眼睛可判斷出一個人說話的可信性。

Alex輕皺著眉，這位日本畫家的虹膜竟是罕有的深藍色？  
這種深藍色，跟一般白人人種的淺藍虹膜有著顯著的區別。

畢業自史丹福大學生物遺傳工程專業的Dr Danvers，對這個日本畫家愈來愈好奇了。

這時候馴鹿終於領著雪橇來了個一百八十度的轉彎，準備朝森林外進發。  
「問別人的全名前，應該先介紹自己的吧？」  
零這樣回答著，但語氣裡並沒不滿，只有淡然。  
Kara顯然聽到了這句，她燦爛地回頭一笑，渾然沒察覺到Alex內心對零的試探。  
「我是Kara Danvers, 她也是Danvers。零你呢？我一直很好奇心日本人的名字是怎樣發音的！」

「我的全名是…」  
馴鹿開始在繮繩揮動下奔跑，零的眼睛迎風瞇起。  
在風聲裡，Alex以地球人的聽力，聽到零咬字有力、清晰地回答。  
「城之內零（Jōnouchi Zero）。」  
Alex嘗試記清那三個音節的日語名字。

「先姓氏，後名字。城之內是我的姓氏，名字是零。」  
零輕笑，然後說了句日語。  
「よろしくお愿いします。（請多指教）」

「甚麼？」Alex看到零眼裡的笑意，雖然她仍對這神秘日本女生充滿警惕和試探，但這刻她可感到對方語氣裡的輕鬆。

也許還有一分禮貌的謝意？  
還是…那是普遍日本人語氣裡都帶著的恭謹。

零眼珠子轉了一圈，用英語直譯出「Please take care of me.」的意思，顯然不是她的本意。  
於是她改變了句子的意思。  
「Nice to meet you guys....And, thank you.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

度假村的木屋酒吧裡人聲鼎沸，除了不同國籍和膚色的遊客，酒吧裡有近一半都是身材高大的斯堪的納維亞人，他們三五成群，操著Alex沒聽懂的北歐三國語言，豪飲著烈酒。  
大概是北歐人都喜歡用度假來打發著漫長的冬季吧。

在木製長桌之上，有用分枝繁複的馴鹿長角製成的吊燈，煌煌的燈泡令Alex想起氪星人那太陽般的燦爛笑容。  
在長桌上相對而坐的，只有Alex和城之內零。Kara不想凍了一路的Alex受累，自動請纓要去度假村辦事處，負責起租車到聖誕老人村的差事，然後將Alex和零推進酒吧裡。

酒吧裡的侍應生走近了她們這桌，劈頭蓋面的就操著芬蘭語問了一句。  
顯然是要她們點單。  
Alex的特工技能裡並沒包括六國語言，外語裡，她只是粗通德語和法語。  
「Sorry？」

倒是零反應很快，用幾乎聽不出口音的芬蘭語回了幾個單詞，那位女侍應生點點頭，在紙上飛快速記著。

Alex抬頭正要點單，卻看到看到身材火辣的、金髮碧眼的女侍應生眼睛幾乎離不開零的深藍色眼眸。  
「Alex，你要點些甚麼？」零改回用英語問著，沒留意到自己正被人火辣辣地盯住。  
女侍應生這時才將注意力轉到Alex身上。  
Alex詢問，「你點了甚麼？我要一樣的就好，只要不是烈酒。」

昨夜的蛋奶酒和＂生日禮物＂已足夠令Alex回味無窮，她雖然愛酒，但在強勢女友的監管下，倒不至於無節制的豪飲。

「那你可得要跟這位看起來還沒成年的漂亮亞洲小姐一起喝無酒精飲料了。」  
女侍應生的英語有一股濃濃的鼻音，她打趣地說。  
「我叫Golda（加爾達），你呢？」  
她顯然是在問零，而不是Alex。

的確，脫下了面罩後，城之內零的亞洲臉龐十分年輕。  
在幽暗的飛機倉裡，Alex曾短暫的打量著零的側臉，雖然在餘下的數個小時機程裡，足夠她將零的所有臉部特徵和行為習慣牢記（熟練的特工本能），但當你身邊有一個很會分散你注意力的超級英雄女友，Alex認為偶爾丟掉特工本能也不算是件可恥的事情。

所以，直到進入酒吧，Alex才有時間細細打量著這位自稱旅遊畫家的日本女孩。

城之內零有著幾乎跟白種人一樣白晳的皮膚，在傾聽別人說話的時候，她托著腮，手指習慣性的磨蹭著嘴唇－－Alex很快地分析著零的行為模式。

純黑色的長髮柔順的垂在零略顯瘦削的肩膀上，顯然，她長得並不壯實，還要比Alex略矮些。這也是為甚麼一個小時前，Alex跟零一起將雪地摩托車推至路邊時，她露出的力氣稍稍令Alex驚訝了一把。

脫下厚重羽絨褲的零，露出了修長的四肢。驟眼看來，她長髮瘦削的特徵，的確會令人認為她是個柔弱的亞洲女生。

但Alex並沒忽略那雙深藍色瞳孔裡的沉靜。  
零揚起那雙帶著英氣的眉，手指終於從唇上放了下來，用英語回答女侍應生。  
「Zero, 她是Alex.」零禮貌性地介紹著對面的Alex，「And…我成年了，我只是不喜歡酒精。」  
「Alex, Ze-ro....What a special name.」女侍應生加爾達明顯將零的名字加重了語氣，用舌頭發出了顫音。「你們是一起的…？Couple？」  
Alex忍住不放聲大笑，「No, we are not.」  
「啊哈....I see...」完全將Alex忽視的加爾達，從口袋裡抽出兩塊杯墊，放到了零的手裡，她用手指輕掃上零的手背。  
零臉上閃過一絲困惑，但又很快回復了淡然，主動提問。  
「加爾達…就像…《雪之女王》童話裡的Golda？」  
加爾達笑了，漫不經心的拉扯著胸口襯衫上的鈕扣。  
「若你想更＂了解＂這個故事的話…」身材高佻的金髮芬蘭侍應生輕輕俯身，對零拋了一個媚眼。「我還有一個小時就下班了，歡迎你來”H”區找我，那邊是員工宿舍。」

終於明白過來對方是在跟她調情的零，居然一反Alex眼中的性冷淡印象，顯出俏皮的一面，朝加爾達一笑。「謝謝你的邀請。」

「待會兒見。」加爾達眨眨眼睛，長腿踩著響亮的皮鞋踏聲離開。

「So, you are single, and travel all alone from Japan to here?」  
Alex五指緊貼，手肘支在溫暖的木桌上，擺出了她最愛的審訊姿勢，  
「一個人來過聖誕，不會太寂寞嗎？」

「我習慣了一個人。」面對Alex毫不避忌的＂探究＂（八卦）目光，零很是自在，「不像你們姊妹倆，有家人陪伴出遊。」  
Alex正要繼續問話的氣勢一滯，有些時候，相同的姓氏會令別人將她和Kara的關係誤解回她們的起點－－並沒血緣的姊妹關係。  
她決定不先過多交代自己和Kara的詳細資料，在還沒了解城之內零的底細前。

「你家人呢？你剛成年就一個人出來旅遊，他們不擔心的？」  
「我說我成年了，沒說剛剛成年。」零皺眉，顯然不是第一次被錯估年齡，「你們外國人在年齡估算上真的是錯得離譜。」

「兩杯熱的藍莓汁。」踢踏的皮鞋聲傳來，加爾達放下了兩大杯飲料後，又將另一隻小碟放下－－那是她們沒點的零食。

色彩繽紛的包裝紙將小吃包裹得很是嚴密。

「請你們吃的，酒心巧克力。」  
「謝謝。」Alex和零異口同聲地答謝。  
加爾達幾乎是三步一回頭地離開。  
不知道是出於禮貌，還是真的感興趣，零臉上掛著溫和的微笑目送著，直到加爾達消失在正在豪飲激辯的一群北歐人裡，才重新將視線投回對面的Alex。

「難以想像，你的人緣好得厲害。大概是異國人佔的優勢？」  
Alex撕去花花綠綠的包裝紙，將帶著酒香味的巧克力投進嘴裡。  
「可以冒昧問你多大嗎？」

「在東方世界裡，胡亂問女性年齡是一件很失禮的事情。」  
零沒動小碟上的巧克力半分，雙手只是緊緊握著木杯取暖。

「若我們要在接下來的三個半小時車程裡共處，我認為多了解你一些的情況，更有助我們相處融洽，不是嗎？」審訊的第一項守則，要跟被審對像建立起信賴的關係。  
Alex笑著說，「你為甚麼不吃巧克力？那位金髮美女可是誠意滿滿呢。」

「我不沾任何酒精。」零簡短回答。「既然你很想知道，也沒甚麼好隱瞞的，我今年二十五歲。你和你妹妹呢？」

Alex正想回答，桌上一瓶憑空放下的烈酒瓶，打斷了她們的對話。

「嗨，美國妞，有興趣喝一杯嗎？」臉上略帶醉意的金髮青年的英語明顯口音比加爾達輕得多，「我之前去過美國大學交流一年，I LOVE AMERICA.」

「沒興趣。」Alex對大學生沒興趣，更何況是男性。身為特工，對付連毛都沒長齊的小混混，是她專長之一。「I am not single.」  
「SHE？」青年搖搖晃晃的舉起酒瓶，嘴裡吐出酒氣，指向了零，「I don’t mind. We can have fun together.」

說罷，青年伸手正要摸上Alex的肩膀。  
Alex本能地迅速起身反手一擰，將青年的手臂扭到背後。  
青年馬上痛得嗷嗷叫，引來了對面桌一群北歐人的注意力。

對方用芬蘭語朝她們嚷嚷，但效果甚微，因為Alex一句話都聽不懂。  
零也站起了身，Alex這時才鬆開青年的手。  
青年搖搖晃晃的後退了幾步，一個北歐人走過來扶著他，對她們怒目而視，再次兇巴巴地叫嚷。

原來都是一夥的？

Alex警告性地將桌上的餐刀一把插在木桌上。  
在Alex思考要如何不在砸壞酒吧裡的物品，在五秒內解決眼前這七八個人的時候，零比她更快地動手了。

不，是先動的口，繼而動的手。  
零吧拉吧拉地說了一堆芬蘭語，拍拍她那明顯鼓起的夾克口袋。

數名彪形大漢正要不懷好意的衝上前，卻在零說出了幾個單詞後，身形一滯，面面相覤。  
一個領頭的北歐人忍住怒氣，領著眾人帶同那名青年，邊走邊罵地出了門口。

「你說了些甚麼？」  
Alex重新坐下，視線投向零夾克上的口袋。  
遠處的加爾達這才注意到這邊的騷動，她關切地衝到她們身邊，目光在看到Alex那把仍插在桌上的餐刀時，一臉鎮定。「你們沒事吧？」

「那幾個人是誰？語氣好像很囂張。」零沒回答Alex的問題，轉而詢問坐下的加爾達。

Alex仍舊很想知道她剛才說的一堆嚇走混混們的芬蘭語是甚麼意思。

「那幾個是鎮上的惡霸，他們也有度假村這裡的股份……」  
加爾達解釋著。  
「沒關係，我們晚些就坐車去聖誕老人村了，不會再遇到他們。」  
Alex看往窗外，那七八個人的身影離木屋愈來愈遠。  
「你們要去聖誕老人村？」  
加爾答一臉震驚。

Alex一副看好戲的表情，想看零要怎樣拆解這場豔遇。  
「我回程也會經過這裡的，加爾達。」  
零嘴角牽出一絲淡淡的笑意。

沒預期中的尷尬失措，Alex沒想到零會這樣回答，她語氣裡沒常見的挑逗曖昧，就像向一位老朋友解釋，她會在回程時順便探望老友一樣。  
零看著不像情場老手，但舉止也從不青澀失措。  
Alex愈發看不透城之內零這個人。

「不不不，我不是這意思。」加爾達倒是著急起來，臉上神色愈發奇怪，似是有難言之隱，「聖誕老人村那邊……你們最好別去了。」

「為甚麼？」Alex終於察覺到不對勁，「那邊發生了甚麼事？」

「那裡最近…發生了一些事。」加爾達整理著思緒，緩緩用英語嘗試解釋，「那邊有一個雪域森林，很有名，遊客們都會去的。但這個星期以來，有四個人都在森林裡…嗯，昏倒了。他們都被救出來了。我小時候就聽說過，那片森林裡有不尋常的東西，我們本地人進去都很容易迷路的。」

「我們不進森林裡，不就沒事了。」Alex覺得這女侍應生有些大驚小怪，「再者，會昏倒的遊客？大概都是因為低溫症吧？」

「你不能不相信！這是《雪之女王》的傳說，你在森林裡被女王盯上的話，你的生命力就會被她吸走的，不是甚麼低溫症。」加爾達著急地解釋。

「既然都到了聖誕老人村，為甚麼不進森林一看。」  
精光從零的眼眸裡一閃而過。

「我不是開玩笑的！那些遊客在醫院裡雖然都醒了，嗯，甦醒了。」加爾達著急地用有限的、偶有錯誤文法的英語說著，「但他們都不記得了，沒了進森林的記憶！」

Alex這時候才覺得她的擔心不無道理。  
這聽上去顯然不是尋常之事，一個人的案例可叫巧合，四個人的話……  
不可能四個人相繼失憶吧？

「我一個叔叔住在那條村裡。」加爾達調低了音量，悄聲說，「他說……雪域森林裡，偶爾會傳出詭異的歌聲，他試過用手機錄下，但他回來後…點開錄音，居然甚麼聲音都沒！你說是不是很詭異？」

「很有趣。」零第一次露出了比微笑更大的笑容，她看上去很是興奮。  
「很感謝你，加爾達，你的訊息實在是太有用了……」

Alex靈光閃現，心底裡湧出她抓不住的恍悟。  
零為甚麼要這麼說？

「怎麼回事？」Kara不知道甚麼時候進了酒吧，奇怪地拔起木桌上的餐刀。  
「Alex，零，這位是……」  
Kara的出現，打斷了Alex對零的猜想。

「我先去工作了！」看到遠處經理不善的眼神，加爾達在閃身離開前，不忘手指輕輕拂過零肩膀上的髮絲，「See you later, beauty.」

對於美女的示好，零繼續一臉淡然，她將杯裡熱飲一喝而盡，向Kara娓娓道出始未。  
「剛才有個小混混來調戲你的姐姐，然後她就將餐刀插在桌上了。」  
「誰敢調戲我的女朋友！」  
氪星人幾乎暴走，原本無害的天藍色眼眸變得銳利。  
她緊握的餐刀發出了吱啞的慘叫。  
零感覺到Kara身上不股異於普通人類的氣勢，也為Kara繃出「女朋友」一詞，而高高挑起了眉。

在餐刀於力大無窮的外星人手裡哀嗚時，Alex很有經驗地從她手裡拔出刀來，幸好搶救及時，餐刀才沒在零面前硬生生彎曲或折斷。  
「準確來說，是零說了一堆芬蘭語後，那班混混才走的。」Alex轉移火力，「對了，零，你夾克裡到底藏了些甚麼？」

「我用芬蘭語說，我外套裡塞了一把手槍。」零翻出外套口袋，裡面原來是一把迷你手電筒。「你們是……已經結婚的…嗯？女朋友？」

「我們是養姊妹，現在是愛人的關係，所以有著相同姓氏。」  
Kara在怒火裡迅速拋出她和Alex的底細。  
「那班混蛋去哪了？」  
Kara的表情瞬間一變，Alex認出了她這表情，每當Kara微微側頭，露出了凝神的專注表情，這代表她正在使用氪星人的超級聽力。

「咳，Kara，我想我們是時候出發了，再晚一點，我要就要深夜才能到達聖誕老人村了。」  
Alex建議著。她起身拉著Kara的手，在耳邊輕哄不願撒下怒火的氪星人。  
「乖，Kara，我不想耽誤行程。」

「好吧。」Kara悻悻的說，收回了氪星人的氣勢。

零低笑了起來，用日語輕聲說了兩個重複的單詞。  
「難怪，難怪……」

「What?」

「沒有，我是說,，你們真的很相襯。」  
零微笑，拿起座位上的外套。  
「走吧，兩位女士。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

考慮到這次行程是三個人，Kara特意換掉了那輛從機場裡租來的汽車，改為租用的一輛空間較大的越野車。

汽車已換上了雪地胎，在停車場一角靜靜候著三人。

如同，氪星人在等候那七名在樹幹後埋伏的傻大個。  
七顆跳動的心臟傳來有力的訊息，向氪星人的超級聽力宣告著他們主人的存在。

Kara故意沒打眼色給Alex示意，她知道Alex一向不高興她在非Supergirl身份下暴露出與普通人類不相符的戰鬥力。

但作為Alex的女朋友，Alex的保護者，Kara必須用行動來宣示她和Alex那牢不可破的關係。

所以當那七名混混從樹後衝至停車場裡，試圖用碎掉了的酒瓶指嚇三人的時候，Kara眼都不眨，一手就將衝到她面前的北歐人，狠狠摔飛到遠處雪地上。

Kara已故意調慢速度，將動作放慢至人類肉眼可見了。

Alex的反應自然不會慢得到哪裡，但居然！有人比Deo秘密特工的動作更快！

城之內零抽出口袋裡的手電筒，沉甸甸的電筒在她手裡仿佛利器，在雪花飛舞下先後重重擊向數名混混的肋骨。她踏著嬌健的步伐，踩進停車場外圍那深至腳踝的雪地，追擊著那幾個因太慢而落後的混混。

輕輕一個旋身，零那雙看似瘦弱卻異常有勁的的腿，先後將數人狠狠踢飛。  
餘下的兩個人裡，其中一人在Kara一把抓住了他手裡被砸碎的玻璃瓶後，就嚇得尖叫逃跑，因為Kara手掌上全無割破流血跡象。  
當然，再加上Kara一腳踢向了他（男人）最痛的要害。

在這場為時不到十五秒的埋伏裡，Alex也用盡了最後五秒，用一個漂亮的回旋踢解決了最後一個敵人。

此起彼落的慘叫聲迴蕩在空中。

「還不快滾？」零站在雪地輕聲說，她正緩緩深呼吸回氣，輕蔑地吐出狠話，「想在雪地上染些顏色？」

零緩緩從雪褲上的小袋掏出一把軍用匕首，這次可是貨真價實的威脅，而不是裝腔作勢的手電筒。

閃著寒光的刀身，在她纖弱的指間打轉。

Alex瞳孔驟然縮小！  
她瞬間調整為防備警惕的姿態。  
她以防備的姿態面向城之內零，而不是躺在地上呻吟呼痛的混混們。

一個普通的畫家會將匕首運用得純熟如畫筆？？  
甚至在短短十五秒裡將幾個大漢打得毫無還手之手。  
零的身手，已經超越她的想像……

城之內零，到底是個甚麼人？  
那片靈光妙想的碎片終於被Alex重新抓回。  
零剛才向加爾達說，「你的訊息實在太有用了…」  
莫非，她是衝著聖誕老人村那些奇怪的案件而來的？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我下半場是昨晚兩點才睡的Dr.F：  
> 預告後面更多的動作戲，Alex還有很多施展身手的場面！  
> 原本想找張符合城之內零的參考圖片，可惜找不到。  
> 零終於意識到姊妹是一對兒了，下章節就能解釋為甚麼Alex對零這麼警惕了。  
> （角色當然背後還有好多秘密的哈哈，除了她的姓氏）  
> （其實好想寫零耍手術刀好靈活但場面不符）


	6. Blazing Yokime's Blessing《熾烈雪女的祝福》第五章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Kalex（愛情向）  
> 特別設定：Alex Danvers的生日在12月24日平安夜。  
> 性質：聖誕賀文＋旅行  
> 長度：十章左右。  
> 分級：不定期有肉點綴，非限制級。  
> 背景：Kara和Alex已經互相表白並得到了Eliza和火星爸爸及其他朋友的祝福！目前是愛人的關係。  
> 警示：有原創角色，以及日劇擦邊球CP於背景亂入。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是碼了一整天字的Dr.F：  
> 動作戲碼得真爽，醉心於讓零和Alex互相傷害的我好高興，哈哈。  
> 料理桌梗終於用上了，雖然並沒細寫，但你們可以自由放飛想像，哇卡卡。  
> （其實料理桌這梗我最先想寫給Sanvers，但一直沒時間開短篇）  
> 嗯，這次你們可以猜一下森林裡亂入的歌聲到底是誰？  
> 還有，Alex看到的景像代表了些甚麼？  
> 歡迎用評論炸出了你們對我的愛！！！

《熾烈雪女的祝福》第五章  
Blazing Yokime's Blessing

世界聞名的Santa Claus Village坐落在北極圈裡，位處芬蘭拉普蘭區羅瓦涅米（Rovaniemi）北面。每年聖誕節前夕，來自世界各地的遊客都會來到這條村子朝聖，希冀著能在這裡偶遇傳說中的聖誕老人。

「Santa Claus are everywhere!」Kara興奮地拖著Alex和兩個行李箱走進旅館大堂。  
在Nothern Night Hotel（北極光旅館）裡的大廳，打扮成聖誕老人的人們，三五成群的聚在一起，他們或高或瘦，當中甚至還有遊客－－有位穿著聖誕老人裝的黑人女人樂呵呵地從她們三人身邊經過。

三個半小時的車程後，Kara、Alex和零終於到達了聖誕老人村。  
「這裡看起來…不像有空房間。」零掃視著人滿為患的大堂，「你們只預訂了一間房對吧？也許我可以到別的……旅館試試運氣。」  
零一身素黑，跟四周紅紅綠綠的聖誕氣氛格格不入。  
她那巨大的背包，將本來就面積不大的背脊填滿。

「別傻了，我們一定會想到辦法的，對吧，Alex？」  
顯然，Kara不想這麼快跟這位投契的新朋友分開。

在整整三個多小時的汽車旅途裡，有三分之一的時間，都是Kara在跟後座的零討論繪畫。  
從古典主義、達文西、後印象派油畫到日本浮世繪，Alex覺得自己像上了一課昏昏欲睡的藝術選修課堂。

幸好她是坐在副駕駛上，不然汽車很有可能在她的操縱打滑，鏟進樹林中。

「我已經麻煩到你們了，旅館的事情，我可以解決的……」  
零搔搔頭，在大堂裡駐足不走。

既然Alex下定決心要好好監視這位神秘人物，她自然不會這麼容易讓城之內零消失在自己的眼皮底下。  
「沒關係，零你就跟我們住這裡吧，彼此能有個照應，不是嗎？」  
Alex飛快地走到前台。  
「請問還有沒有房間？帥哥？」  
看起來略帶羞赧的瘦高小哥，馬上在電腦前敲打鍵盤操作，他那不太熟練的英語磕磕絆絆。  
「女士…只剩一間房了，你們是…哎，一共三位？」

「我們的房已經預訂好了，剩下的空房給這位女孩就可以了。」  
Kara歡天喜地從衣袋裡扒拉出預訂信息的文件，遞給小哥。  
「太棒了，零，我們房間有私人桑拿浴室，你要一起來個芬蘭浴嗎？」

「嗯…Maybe next day，我想好好休息一晚，謝謝你的好意，Kara。」  
零從背包裡掏出護照，遞給前台。  
Alex眼睛滑過上面的信息，顯然，＂城之內　零＂是真名，雖然Alex看不懂日本的文字，但上面標示了相應的羅馬拼音。

「兩張門卡，你們的房間分別在309和310。需要…搬運行李的服務嗎？」  
小哥怯生生的給了Alex一個微笑，Kara擠進了Alex和零中間，將兩張門卡攥在手裡，頭親密的輕蹭著Alex的髮絲。

這傢伙又在宣示主權了。  
Alex笑著，她就是對Kara沒徹。

「不用了，我應付得來。」  
Kara揚起自信的笑容。

兩大個行李箱被Kara輕易而舉的從地下一路運上了三樓。  
整整三層樓梯，她都沒喘過一口氣。

「Zero! See you in the morning!」  
她們三人連同行李箱，滑進了三樓走廊。  
拿著門卡的零，溫和地看著朝氣滿滿的Kara微笑。  
「See you.」  
她朝Alex點點頭，隨似消失在309號房的木門後面。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

芬蘭時間晚上9:52分，北極光旅館310號房。  
Alex穿著浴衣，躺在桑拿浴室裡的木板椅上，她幾乎要在猶如母體的舒服溫度裡睡著。

「我餓了…Alex…」  
Alex睜開眼睛。  
長髮打濕成棕金顏色的Kara已經脫下了眼鏡。  
她正蹲在椅前，用大大的、閃著亮光的眼睛看著Alex。

Alex沒聽到任何腳步聲。  
「你飄著進來的？」  
「不，用飛的。」  
她的回答惹得Alex輕笑幾聲。  
氪星人湊近，溫柔地在Alex的臉頰上一吻。 「你難道不餓的嗎？我們要不要點Room Service?」 Kara伸手摸向Alex的肚子。 Alex從椅上坐直身子，讓出空位，讓Kara柔軟的浴衣和肉體得以緊挨自己而坐。 氪星人身上帶著沐浴露的沁香，好聞的香氣充斥著她的鼻腔。 「我不餓，剛才不是在路上休息時吃了晚餐嗎？你可是吞了五個藍莓派，我沒記錯的話。」 「不，是六個。但我還是餓了。」Kara抬高手臂，將Alex圈緊在懷裡，「If we are not going to order room service, maybe I can get...another kind of service?」 「Okay.」讀懂了Kara的暗示，Alex爽快地答應。 Kara不客氣地將手伸進了Alex敞開的浴衣衣領，同時側頭吻上了她。 Alex很快制止了Kara試圖用唇舌將她嘴腔入侵得更深的舉動。 她從纏吻裡脫身，喘息著說。 「不過……有個條件。」 「嗯？甚麼條件？」 Kara手掌在Alex胸上轉了一圈，壞笑的鈴音在Alex耳畔響起。 「幫我監聽對面房間裡，看零在做些甚麼。」 Alex用一本正經的聲線說，完全掩蓋了她體裡升起的灸熱和躁動。  
氪星人的指腹在她胸上的挺尖打轉的動作忽爾停住了。  
「啊，為甚麼？」

「我覺得她很可疑…來歷太神秘了，你看到了白天她是怎樣以一敵四的了。」  
「說不定她只是剛好有練那種…日本的…叫甚麼？柔道？」Kara從Alex的肩上昂起頭，一臉＂你真的太多疑＂的表情，她歪著頭問，「Alex，你不覺得零很酷的嗎？」

「重點不在這裡，我只是想知道零來聖誕老人村有甚麼目的。」  
Alex解開了Kara身上的浴衣繫帶，雙掌探向氪星人弧度優美的腰際。  
「If you service me, I will service yours.」

「Really?」  
Kara順從地躺下，任著Alex將她壓在燙熱的木椅上。  
氪星人的皮很厚，即使緊緊著攝氏幾十度的木板，她都沒這麼容易被烤熟。  
Alex瞳孔裡的笑意一下子化為黝黑的欲望，她那被汗手浸濕的手指，探向了Kara浴衣的下擺，然後是大腿。  
「Yes, Supergirl, I am at your service.」  
「Deal.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

冬季的北極圈以內，晨曦的日光十分薄弱，就算窗簾並沒拉上，柔和而朦朧的光暈即使透進房裡，也很難刺眼得驚醒任何人類。

除了氪星人。

太陽能量充沛著Kara的全身，她在床上輕伸著懶腰，小心翼翼地。  
因為她不能沒吵醒枕邊人。  
Kara撐在彈性十足的床褥上支起身，薄薄的被子從Kara身上褪下，露出了她天使般既柔美又有勁的身材，在她凝白的鎖骨肌膚上，散落著一夜瘋狂後留下的淡紅吻痕。

Kara嘴角邊露出一絲竊笑，像鑒賞名畫般細細閱覽Alex的睡顏。  
深棕色的髮絲散落在純白枕頭上，Alex眼簾上有著長長而濃密的睫毛，還有那從鼻樑延伸至鼻尖的優美弧度，是一道Kara百看不厭的美景。

更別說藏在被子底下那姣好而火辣性感的身材。

在Kara忠實地履行著監聽零的任務時，Alex也守諾，為Kara提供著無懈可擊的＂Special Service＂。

比如說，在旅館房間那狹窄細小的酒吧桌上，Alex用她宛如蛇吻般狡猾致命的舌頭，取悅著氪星人的某個重點部份。

Kara幾乎激動地將雲石酒吧桌握得粉碎。  
單是在酒吧桌上，Alex便要了她兩次。

Kara凝視著Alex的睡顏，忍住衝動不伸手進被子裡。  
她好想，用自己那曾經被Alex體裡迸發出的燙熱液體沾濕的手指，撫遍Alex全身。

不過，Kara實在不忍吵醒昨晚折騰到凌晨兩點，才沉沉睡去的Alex。

雖然總被精英特工嘲笑她笨手笨腳，但事實上，若氪星人真的決心要偷偷摸摸起來，Kara可以在渾然無聲的空氣裡，神不知鬼不覺地完成很多事。

籍著飄浮和落地無聲的腳步，Kara迅速下了床，攝手攝腳地梳洗並穿戴整齊。  
戴起了眼鏡後，Kara重新挨近床邊，唇輕柔在仍處於沉睡的Alex額上，印上一吻。

她要繼續完成Alex所賦予的任務－－監視城之內零。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

芬蘭時間清晨7:00。  
走廊裡傳來了一陣謹慎的敲門聲。  
Kara並沒莽撞地用力敲門，在她的超級聽力下，這層旅館大部份的住客，仍躺在床上發出悠長的呼吸聲。

Kara見空空的走廊裡只有自己，便大膽地拉下眼鏡，往309號房間一窺。  
裡面空無一人。

聽到旁邊房間裡傳來腳步聲，Kara連忙架好了眼鏡。  
與309號房毗鄰的311房間，步出了一男一女。

「Morning, do you need any help?」  
那位打扮優雅的中年婦人用好聽的英音問Kara。

終於能聽到不用花力氣就能聽明白的英語了，Kara覺得老天爺十分眷顧自己，她可沒有零會芬蘭語的技能。  
「哦，沒事，我只是想找我的朋友而已…看來她不在。」  
明明並不是甚麼偷雞摸狗之事，但氪星人Kara依然覺得有被當場捉包的尷尬感。

「Smith，這位是我的太太。」長得高壯的史密斯先生自我介紹，隨即給Kara提供了一條極重要的線索，「一小時前我們剛起床，就聽到你朋友關上房門的聲音，她大概出去了吧。」

「噢，是的，Darling，這間旅館的隔音真不怎麼樣。」史密斯夫人搖頭，然後轉向Kara，「My dear, 旅館餐廳裡的烤腸很棒，你得早點下去，過了七點半，自助餐裡好吃的餐點都要被一掃清光了。」

在Kara目送著這對英國夫婦步下階梯後，她終於確認，邀請零共晉早餐，並幫Alex進行特工偵察的任務宣告失敗。

Kara先是長舒了一口氣，繼而眉頭緊皺起來。  
她被夾在熱騰騰的、冒出滋滋肉香的早餐和Alex之間，無法作出訣擇。  
食物和女友，這兩個選擇在氪星人內心天人交戰著。

聽到自己肚皮抗議地發出咕響，Kara用力搖頭。  
她該多體諒身為地球人的Alex，畢竟她體力有限。  
想通了這點後，Kara便以超級速度消失在三樓。

她打算先吃個五成飽，再上來用嘴腔裡的食物香氣，直接吻醒Alex。  
這樣的話，Kara就能在床上細細品嘗美味的Alex，順便在晨間運動舒展筋骨，然後回到餐廳裡，將裡面剩餘的美食掃個清光。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「酒店的隔音這麼差？那對夫婦能聽得到零是幾點出門的？」  
Alex揉著酸痛的腰枝，幽怨地將叉子裡的烤腸送入口中。

她的幽怨並非空穴來風，看看對面那一臉無邪、吃得正歡的氪星人，Alex便覺得自己有點放縱這位超級英雄了。

沒錯，Alex腦裡想的是……在床上的……放縱。  
有必要管束一下這位精力無窮的女朋友，不然自己引以為傲的體力，比起逆天的氪星人，簡直毫無存在感。

「我昨晚沒監聽到多少，鑑於…嗯，我們都在忙？」  
各種意義上的生理飽足，令Kara內心正偷著樂，但她表面上仍裝得一臉純良。  
Alex白了她一眼。  
Kara那浮現在嘴唇的微笑悄悄退卻。  
後知後覺的Kara突然想起史密斯夫人那句：「這間旅館的隔音真不怎麼樣。」

慢著，昨晚Kara和Alex的忘形吟叫…豈不是被旁邊房間的人盡聽了去？  
Kara低下頭來，將頭埋在碟子裡，感到耳根子火辣地紅了起來。

「那你監聽到些甚麼了？」  
Alex渾然不覺Kara的異常，仍然揉著發酸的腰問道。

Kara匆忙將碟上最後一塊培根掃進嘴裡，決定將昨晚的瘋狂和尷尬拋諸腦後。  
「呃，她昨晚十點就睡了，也難怪……她今早六點鐘就跑出去了。」

「I wonder....where did she go...」  
Alex呷飲著咖啡，仍在思考著為甚麼零行蹤要這麼詭秘。  
她是不是有著不可告人的秘密？  
「別再想了，我們是來這裡度假，不是辦案的，Alex。」  
Kara嘟起嘴投訴著自帶工作狂屬性的女友，「我們到村裡的郵局吧！我等不及要寄明信片給Eliza, Hank, Winn…還有James！」  
「好吧。」Alex暫時將特工的執拗放下，拿起面紙細細擦拭著氪星人滿是油光的嘴唇。  
「但答應我，你不許將蠢透的聖誕小熊卡片寄去Deo給Hank.」

感恩節那天Hank收到一張署名Supergirl的小熊卡片時臉上所浮現的表情，Alex到現在仍歷歷在目。

那個早已習慣Alex無微不至照顧自己的氪星人，乖巧地任由Alex擦乾淨她的嘴巴。  
「好，我不寄。」  
Kara決定改挑一張沒這麼蠢的小鹿卡片。  
「那你要買一隻聖誕小熊給我做禮物。」

「你多大了，Kara Danvers?」  
Alex記不起上次送聖誕熊給Kara當禮物是甚麼時候了？在Kara上高中的那年？  
看著Kara睜大的無辜乞憐雙瞳，她終於敗陣下來。  
「一隻，就買一隻。」

Kara瞇著眼睛笑，像得到了世界上最大號的聖誕小熊。  
「我知道Alex最愛我了！」  
Kara當然知道Alex愛她。  
她是只屬於Kara Danvers一個人的珍寶。  
一個無條件愛她的地球人，Alex Danvers.

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

雖然已是聖誕節的翌日，但旅客人潮依然擠滿了聖誕老人村裡的這所小小郵局。  
木屋裡熱鬧的人群跟外面地廣人稀的雪國村落，成了強烈的對比。

Alex只花了五分鐘，便從眼花瞭亂的明信片裡挑好了幾張，分別寄回給在National City的摯友同事們。如同往日在橙色和藍色襯衫之間搖擺不定，氪星人依舊擺脫不到選擇困難症，Kara花了將近三十分鐘，才將她想要收集的郵票和明信片挑好。

「你為甚麼要買這套帶有＂S＂字樣的紀念郵票？順便說一句，你們真的不考慮跟這些商家追討版權費嗎？」Alex好笑地看著Kara極力遮掩懷裡的首日封紀念郵票。

「咳…我不是買給自己的，我買給Carter的。」Kara很不自在地將一堆郵票，還有她剛才又多花了二十分鐘，才寫好的明信片堆，遞給郵局職員。  
她打開了皮夾裡數著歐元。

「Cat Grant的兒子？！」Alex有點驚訝，笑了起來。「有了瘋狂粉絲的感覺如何？」  
「你笑得很蠢，Alex。」Kara臉紅著反擊。

謙遜是Kara的品性，在救人之後總被人們激動地感謝的場面，她也早已習慣，但在拯救世界之外，要在二次元和三次元世界裡被瘋狂祟拜和追捧，代表著她形象的標誌和人兒被印上不同商品上……這些令習慣在戴回眼鏡時做回記者的Junior Danvers覺得很難為情。

「版權費這個你該去問Clark，畢竟他比我要早在地球上使用…Well, 我們的家徽。」  
尷尬很快被氪星人拋諸腦後，看著郵局職員逐張明信片熟練地蓋上北極聖誕老人郵局的郵戳，Kara覺得自己的地球童話情意結被滿足了。

她們走出了郵局，行走在村裡的雪道裡。  
「真希望他們快點能開發出一條＂冰雪奇緣＂的村子，我想收集Elsa的郵票！」  
Kara孩子氣地一手捧著被裝在牛皮紙裡的郵票，另一手捧著那隻Alex買來的聖誕熊。

那是一隻穿著馬甲背心，戴著眼鏡和聖誕帽子的熊公仔。

「你已經收集到一隻跟高中”Sir Chemistry”（化學爵士）長得一模一樣的熊公仔了。」  
”Sir Chemistry”是高中時期，她們集體為那位總穿著西裝馬甲、戴著眼鏡的化學老師所起的綽號。

「當然還不夠，我們忘了去領那張跨越北極圈的證書！」  
Alex開始覺得策劃出這場北國之旅的Kara，有一半是為了滿足氪星人自己的私心。  
「走吧，我們可以在太陽下山前，去坐一趟雪橇狗車。」

地球動物迷。萌物控。Supergirl踩在雪道上歡呼一聲，差點忘形地繃出了超級速度。  
幸好Alex及時拉住了她的外套後衣領。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Alex得承認，當眼鏡被脫下、恢復原貌的Supergirl被數隻白絨絨的雪橇狗扑倒在地上的時候，她是發自內心的為這可愛畫面而笑，並非有心嘲笑狼狽的Kara。

這畫面簡直可入選National City的十大轟動圖片新聞。

只可惜Cat Grant本人不在，而Kara又沒穿上她的披風制服。  
不然Alex很肯定Catco Magazine的銷量會往上翻一倍。

興奮的狗嚎聲差點將Alex的笑聲和Kara的呼救淹沒。  
直到玩夠了，Kara才想起來自己的能力，在四野無人的雪地裡躍起，飛著逃離這群熱情地招呼自己的可愛狗狗們。

「Alex，你笑夠了沒有！」  
糢大了的Kara跑回Alex身旁，用地球人能承受的力氣，重重打在Alex肩上。  
白氣不斷從Alex狂笑的嘴巴裡噴出，她誇張得連臉都笑紅了。  
「哈哈哈哈……抱歉，你剛才這樣…真的…很可愛。」

被狗狗熱情舐著臉頰的畫面，能有多可愛？Kara只覺得Alex在哄自己。  
「哼，那是我可愛，還是雪橇狗比較可愛？」

「牠們可沒有你背後那張可愛的披風，Kara。」

Alex拉著Kara上了雪橇車，繩子牽動，六隻阿拉斯加雪橇犬拔腿飛奔，帶動著雪橇滑向雪道，朝這片雪域森林裡進發。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「還記得我十二歲時，你講給我聽的聖誕老人故事嗎？」  
Kara微微拉動著繩子，讓狗狗們放慢速度。  
風速降下，雪橇摩擦雪地的聲響減輕，令Alex不用怎麼費勁，能聽清了耳邊響起的問題。

「你在地球上第一個過的聖誕節？」  
Alex當然記得，畢竟不是誰都有這個向外星人普及聖誕節的機會。  
Kara重覆了十四歲的Alex向她講述的故事。  
「相傳，聖誕老人是從北極圈的小鎮出發，坐著雪橇，給地球上每個小孩帶去聖誕禮物……」「然後你很認真的問，為甚麼地球上的大人們都沒禮物，你覺得他們很可憐。」  
Alex那藏在防風鏡下的眼睛笑彎成月牙。  
「說實話，我反而比較在意雪之女王這童話。那個金髮女侍應生說的……我都求證過了，聖誕老人村裡，真的有四個人在雪域森林裡發生意外。」  
Alex在冰冷的寒氣裡低語。

為甚麼零會對這些意外感興趣？  
早餐之後，當Alex向前台小哥詢問，關於這幾宗意外的情報的時候……她才從對方得知，那位＂可愛的日本女孩＂已問過了他，也從他身上得到了答案。

「你不是說你從不相信超自然力量的嗎？Dr. Danvers？」  
Kara將繫繩靠在雪橇上，放心地由著雪橇犬領著她們前進。  
前方是長長的直道，就算不用人力操縱，都不會發生意外。

雪橇車正帶著Alex和Kara正深入這片三面包圍著聖誕老人村的雪域森林。  
森林一側，便是北極圈最外圍的一座山峰。

「我沒說這種是超自然力量。」被霜雪鍍成白色巨人的密林，從她們兩側滑過。  
但Alex對零的所有疑問，一直滑不下心頭。

「放輕鬆，Alex，這裡沒想要毀滅地球或滅絕外星人的陰謀。」  
Kara唇間的笑意剛剛冒起，便快速蒙上了陰影。

氪星人聞到了血腥味。

「等一下，停下！」  
Kara拉住了六隻雪橇犬，雪橇車急速煞制，停在了雪道中心。  
在慣性作用下，Alex差點被甩到前頭，幸好Kara緊抓著她。

嗅覺比人類發達、幾乎跟氪星人一樣異常靈敏的狗隻們，顯然也聞到了不尋常的氣味，牠們正躁動不安地發出了犬嚎－－那是阿拉斯加雪橇犬的特性，牠們比尋常犬類更少吠叫。

「怎麼回事？Kara？」  
Alex拉下了防風鏡，看到Kara臉上的嚴肅專注，那是氪星人的經典表情，通常出現在Supergirl打擊罪惡時。

「我聞到了血腥味…人類的血液味道。」Kara扶著Alex下了雪橇車。  
「Stay.」也不管從小在芬蘭長大的阿拉斯加雪橇犬能不能聽懂英語，Kara決定讓車和狗隻留在原地。「我們走過去看看？」

Alex謹慎地點頭，在被牽著遠離雪橇前，她伸手，將車裡上的小型背包帶上。  
裡面有一切的緊急物資－急救包、小型指北針、衛星電話、一把瑞士軍刀、聚光透鏡、金屬火柴和迷你手電筒。

瑞士軍刀是她到了芬蘭再買的，至於槍械，因受限於法律，就算有秘密特工的身份，她都不能攜帶上飛機。

基本上，Alex已將一切必要的物資打包進行李裡。  
畢竟跟一位超級英雄同行，你永遠都不知道會在甚麼時候遇上突發狀況。

像是現在。

Alex和Kara在雪道上步行了接近五百米，終於在一片白色茫茫上，發現有黑點倒在密林旁。  
「那是史密斯夫人！」  
在確認四周安全後，Kara慣性地以超級速度，奔赴倒下的人影身前－－當然，她是抱住了Alex而騰空飛奔的。  
「夫人？史密斯夫人？」  
Kara著急地喊道，而瞬間進入醫生角色的Alex，已專業地著手檢查著史密斯夫人。  
「脈搏比正常慢了些。」Alex拉開傷者頭頂的白色毛冷帽，果然，她額上有著暗紅色的撞擊傷口，出血量輕微，但仍然被Kara聞出來了。  
「頭部傷口不深，血已經止住了。她的體溫有點低，估計是輕微低溫症。」

「史密斯先生在哪裡？」Kara站起身，試圖用她的超級聽力傾聽著這片神秘的雪域森林，但Alex卻阻止了她的舉動。「Kara，你先帶她回去，我去找她的丈夫。」

Alex指著那遠離雪道、通往森林深處的一行腳印，「他大概是走進了森林，我去將他找回來。史密斯夫人的情況比較急。」

Alex說得沒錯，她不能放由昏迷的婦人不管。  
Kara很信任Alex的判斷－－－尤其她是位專業特工和醫生。  
「十公里外就有醫院，我很快就回來接你。」

Kara脫去了身上礙事的、只作偽裝用途的羽絨雪衣，將史密斯夫人抱走，化為一道黑影消失在北極圈的天際。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

森林裡積厚著約有小腿深的積雪。  
慶幸的是，Alex出門前就強逼Kara，跟自己一起換上了租來的雪鞋。  
（Kara不想穿的理由是她可以在積雪上飄浮，但很明顯，Alex不會讓她一路飄浮在森林裡，坐實雪域森林裡詭異的傳聞。）

背著輕便行囊的Alex，正孤身一人深入雪域森林。  
她腳下寬大的雪鞋每踩一步，都淺陷在雪面之上。

北極圈裡的積雪長年不化，兩天前剛下的一場雪，令鬆軟的新雪持續堆積。森林裡的積雪不像被壓過的穩固雪道。若就這樣貿貿地穿著普通雪靴走進森林裡，簡直是令雙腿活受罪！

而雪鞋的原理，是透過增加與地面接觸的面積，令人體重量得以分散，這樣就能減少雙腳下陷的深度。

Alex依循著那深陷的腳印，追蹤著那位史密斯先生的蹤影。  
她不像Kara般能聽到人的心跳聲，但她有著遠勝常人的特工技巧。

特工的守則。  
永遠仔細觀察和默記身邊所有人、所有事物的特徵。

細心的Alex瞇起眼，觀察到那道獨行腳印旁，出現了新的腳印！  
她一眼認出了這新鞋印的主人。  
失蹤了一整天的城之內零。

不顧得上笨拙的跑姿，Alex踩著雪鞋，飛快地在林間穿梭著。  
很快，她聽到了前方的聲響。  
在萬籟俱寂的極地森林裡，物件摩擦、撞擊的聲音異常清晰。

Alex呼出白氣，厲聲喝止。  
「住手！」  
Alex簡直不敢相信眼前的畫面。  
她離他們二十米遠，但已足夠看清森林空地上，正發生著甚麼事情。

穿著黑色羽絨雪衣的城之內零，正騎在一個相信是史密夫先生的人影身上。  
這位看似無害的日本女孩，正用力揮舞著手掌，摑在對方臉頰上。

「Alex…？」零並沒戴著面罩，她那深藍色的瞳孔裡裝滿了驚訝。

「放開他！」Alex跑過去，謹慎地停在城之內零半米范圍外，她的手掌按緊了按習慣綁在大腿上的軍刀套。「城之內，你想對他做些甚麼？！」

零愣了一下，很快反應過來，站起身後退。  
她下意識地遠離來勢洶洶的Alex。  
「回答我！」  
Alex全身繃緊，移動腳步，蹲下檢查史密斯先生頸上跳動的脈博。  
她並沒放鬆警惕，她那寫滿不信任的眼睛，並沒離開零的身上。

Alex終究沒得到預期中的開脫和解釋。  
因為城之內零選擇了轉身逃跑。

「停下！我說停下！」  
幾乎可以鎖定零就是傷害史密斯夫人的疑犯，Alex忿忿不平地在追趕城之內的同時，不忘內心責備自己的大意。

就算她對城之內零起疑甚久，但她還是默許了Kara對城之內伸出了友誼之手，讓零坐上了雪橇車，甚至將零帶到了聖誕老人村。

「城之內零！」  
雪地上，零的速度詭異地快，也許是體重輕盈，沒穿雪鞋的她，腳印居然並沒深陷在積雪中。

人類在腎上腺素急劇上升的時候，潛能往往能在短短幾秒裡爆發。  
Alex迅猛地劃開沉重的腳步，找回了當初在特工生存訓練裡的狀態。

Alex輕叱一聲，猛然扑上了零。  
她的體重佔了優勢，零被Alex壓在積雪之下，動彈不得。

「回答我！城之內零，你為甚麼要攻擊他們！？」  
Alex氣急敗壞地問，她摘掉了零頭頂的黑帽子，她要看清這個人的嘴臉！

「我…沒有！放…放開我…」  
被Alex騎在身上的零顯然沒放棄掙扎，她拼命想要撐起身子。  
「別礙事……Let me go！」

「閉嘴！」  
Alex聽厭了疑犯在逃跑時的一貫說詞。  
她狠狠將零從雪地上拉起身。  
「你等著芬蘭的警察來吧－－」

Alex居然被狠狠揮來的拳頭擊中了右上臂，劇痛麻木了她整隻右臂。  
「來不及了！我要追上去！」  
零顧不得Alex踉蹌著腳步後退，她看著Alex重重跌在積雪上。  
她那向來心如止水的眉宇間，竟是Alex從未見過的心急如焚。

零著急地轉身邁步。  
「作夢吧－－！」  
Alex從鬆軟的積雪上爬起身，一個飛扑，抓住了了零的腳踝，將輕盈的日本女孩扳倒在雪地上。  
「別奢望逃跑了！」

以牙還牙是Alex作為特工的信條。  
反應機敏的零已再次爬起了身，但這也無法阻止Alex擒住零的決心。

一切都只是徒勞無功。

Alex抓住了零的後肩，零雙手一反，借力打力要將Alex推倒，但Alex在雪上奇跡地保持了平衡，反過來一拳擊在零的肩膀上。

零悶哼了一聲，跪倒在雪地上。  
昧著良心的說，Alex的確不太捨得一拳擊傷那張好看的臉蛋。  
她忍住良心的責備，再次出拳，擊中了零柔軟的小腹。  
這足夠令眼前的疑犯失去反擊能力。  
麂Alex並沒下重手，她只用了五成的力氣。

城之內零強忍著疼痛，跪在雪地上掩住腹部，一副毫無反擊之力的樣子。  
Alex這時候才放心後退，她瞥見了雪地上有把黑壓壓的長形物體，它被壓在史密斯先生身旁。

Alex執起地上的長型獵槍，槍口指向了城之內零。  
「你被逮捕了。」

「In…What charge?」零掩著身子，緩緩站起身。  
面對黑壓壓的槍口，她並沒絲毫懼色。

Alex咬緊牙關，拼命維持理智。  
在她沉下氣來，正準備義正辭嚴地教訓眼前人時，一陣突如其來的暈眩感向她襲來。

奇異而悠揚的歌聲迴盪在她耳蝸裡、空蕩蕩的森林裡。  
太陽穴的一陣劇痛令Alex不得不緊閉起眼睛。

「這是甚麼聲音？」

Alex強忍痛楚，再次睜開了雙眼。

這次，就連訓練有素的特工，大腦也不禁空白了數秒。  
Alex著急地原地轉圈，環顧四周。

上一刻，還躺在她腳邊的史密夫先生，還在她忍痛站來的城之內零，通通都消失不見了！  
那段恍惚還環繞在耳邊的奇怪歌聲卻漸漸消失了。

「城之內零！」  
Alex真真切切地感覺到恐懼的來臨。

沒可能，兩個活人不可能在轉眼間消失在她眼前。

「城之內零！」  
只有Alex的聲音，迴響在白茫茫的世界裡。

不祥的預感從她背後襲來，Alex從腿上拔出了軍刀，急轉過身來。  
「…K…Kara？」  
鋒利的軍刀跌落，倒插在積雪上。

那位穿著代表力量和速度的制服的Supergirl，渾身是血，躺在積雪之上。  
「Kara……」  
血汨汨流出，將雪染得鮮紅。  
顫抖的聲線暴露了特工的逆鱗。  
「No...」

歌聲似乎又隱隱響起，像一道有形的波紋泛起在森林的每分每吋。  
但血液湧上了腦袋，被嗡鳴聲刺激得無法思考的Alex，並沒留意到林間詭異的聲響。

沉重的步伐撐不住身子，Alex跪倒在地上，手伸向看起來已流光了體裡血液的Supergirl。  
Kara的臉色蒼白得可怕。

「Kara, wake up...please！」  
Alex早已脫掉手套了，她指尖撫上Kara的臉龐。  
上面的溫度，比Alex那結成冰塊的心，還要冷上幾分。

「Alex！」  
熟悉的聲音在耳畔響起，Alex恍惚中抬頭，但周圍卻仍然只有她和Kara。  
昏迷不醒的Kara。

與此同時，森林中的歌聲愈來愈嘹亮了。

「該死的，Alex，醒來！」  
零這樣呼喊著。

火辣辣的指印印上了Alex臉頰上，被打懵的Alex，放下了懷裡的愛人，緩緩站起身。  
Alex用力眨著眼睛，零的身影顯露在她眼前。  
深藍色的眼眸裡透著狂怒和焦急。

這次，歌聲緊緊貼緊Alex的耳畔。  
那不是英語，不是芬蘭語。  
是一種Alex聽不懂的語言。  
這令她想起小時候，小氪星人曾唱給自己聽的氪星童謠。

「放開她！」  
零朝Alex低吼著。  
不過數秒，在Alex眨眼的瞬間，零的身影又在她面前消失了。

「零…？」  
Alex的頭腦愈來愈沉重，她覺得渾身都軟綿無力。

「醒來！」  
這次，Alex終於看得真真切切，零再度顯現在自己眼前。  
一切就如空氣裡舞動的雪花，變成了慢動作。  
驀然，零的掌刀快得如殘影，朝自己臉頰上劈來。

劇痛刺激著她的的神經痛覺。

Alex瞪大了雙眼，跌倒在雪地上坐著。  
她迷糊地抬頭，旁邊躺著那位又重新出現的史密夫先生。

「Ka…ra…？」  
腦袋搖晃著，Alex努力抬起沉重的眼皮。  
殘存的特工本能，令她竭力想要認清四周的狀況。  
她身邊只有躺著的昏迷男人，以及身前呼喊著自己名字的零。

沒有Supergirl。  
沒有她的Kara。

「Alex！」  
終於，天旋地轉的花白令Alex軟下了身子，倒在冰冷的雪地裡。

「Kara…」  
Kara，你在哪兒？  
這是Alex失去意識前，最後一個念想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 特別注明，文中的Alex送給Kara的聖誕熊，是專門送給春春熊Sir的！  
> @春春熊Sir爱的小马甲  
> 誰叫她第一個猜到零的姓名呢（城門cp）呢，哈哈哈。  
> 熊公仔的形像嘛……其實我是按著Finch宅總來想像的，嘿嘿。  
> 彩蛋：北極光酒店（Northern Light），POI粉你們懂得的。


	7. Blazing Yokime's Blessing《熾烈雪女的祝福》第六章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Kalex（愛情向）  
> 特別設定：Alex Danvers的生日在12月24日平安夜。  
> 性質：聖誕賀文＋旅行  
> 長度：十章左右。  
> 分級：不定期有肉點綴，非限制級。  
> 背景：Kara和Alex已經互相表白並得到了Eliza和火星爸爸及其他朋友的祝福！目前是愛人的關係。  
> 警示：有原創角色，以及日劇擦邊球CP於背景亂入。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 要過年了加上工作上的煩心事，唉呀，好著急。  
> 最近糧荒，但我又沒精力去碼美味的短篇，只靠著五幕的糧活著。  
> 感覺糧都要配給了，回歸啊啊我又覺得壓力好大了，要跟官方拼梗丫！！  
> （官方都要寫情人節了咦等等你們忽略了聖誕節！！）  
> 話說，離情人節真的不遠了，要不要寫篇慶祝一下？

《熾烈雪女的祝福》第六章  
Blazing Yokime's Blessing

濃重的味道令Alex突感不安。  
在陰暗的走廊裡，她加快了腳步，走到大門前，用力敲響沉重的門板。  
「Kara？」  
Alex扭開了門鎖，房裡寂靜得可怕。  
只有布料被吹得＂呼呼＂響的聲音，一道令人寒顫的風正拍打著落地窗旁的窗簾。  
風將濃重的味道送到Alex的鼻腔裡。

那是血的味道。  
Alex不知道甚麼時候走到了床旁，她低下頭來。

Kara安靜的睡顏安枕在床上。  
Alex一把將被子揭開－－－！！

尖叫聲充斥著Alex的耳邊，令她暈得無力倒下來，但地板卻好像離她愈來愈遠……  
她身子墜下得愈來愈急……仿佛並沒盡頭一樣。  
「Alex…Alex…！」

Alex猛然睜開眼來。  
惡夢裡的尖叫聲猶在耳邊，但她現在只能聽到自己沉重的喘重聲。  
Alex瞪著眼前這張淚痕明顯的臉孔，她的意識終於漸漸回歸軀體之中。  
Kara既擔心又恐懼的看著她。  
「Kara…」

在北極光旅館裡的310號房，Alex安然無恙地躺在床上。  
她瞄了一眼自己，自己身上仍是今早出去時穿著的毛衣。  
「Alex…你沒事吧？」  
Kara俯身緊緊地擁著她，Alex只覺得渾身都是冷汗，身體仍像倒在雪地上般發冷顫抖。  
幸好現在她有氪星人獨有的稍高體溫，Kara溫暖著Alex。  
「……你再不醒來，我就要送你到醫院去了。」  
氪星人的哭腔令Alex沒由來的一陣心疼。

「我沒事…剛才……誰在尖叫？」  
沉重的頭令她昏昏沉沉，但Alex還是掙扎著，靠著床坐了起身。  
生怕她會消失不見的Kara，雖然鬆開了擁抱，但她依然緊緊攀著Alex的雙肩不放。  
「Alex……」  
Kara輕柔地掃著Alex的肩膀，她需要確認這個拼起來連命都可以不要的特工一切安好。  
「了，別哭了…」

Alex抬起發軟的手，試著擦去劃過Kara臉上的淚水…  
「你…」  
「嗯？」  
「That’s you.」Kara補充，冰藍色的眼睛仍然透著驚魂未定。「剛才你突然在大喊…Alex，你真的把我嚇死了！」  
Kara再度一把緊緊擁著Alex，Alex悄悄從她背後露出了痛苦的表情。  
從氪星人稍欠分寸的擁抱力度判斷，Alex覺得她真的將這位從小便愛哭的女朋友嚇壞了。  
「抱歉……Kara，我只是……做了惡夢，我真的沒事。」  
Kara吸索著鼻子，頭依戀地在Alex輕蹭，才放開了她。  
「你沒事就好。」  
Kara在Alex髮上輕吻，坐上了床。  
此時氪星人才真正放鬆起來，她輕呼出一口氣，手指輕捋著Alex的髮絲。  
「你已經睡了十幾個小時了。」  
Alex內心訝異著自己昏迷的時間，但她不想再讓女朋友再次慌亂起來，尤其她女朋友還是個一旦失控可以輕易用擁抱捏死人的氪星人，所以Alex選擇將表情控制成風平浪靜。

「幾點了？」Alex下意識的問，轉頭看往窗戶，玻璃上的顏色果然是一片幽黑。  
「晚上十點多了，你餓嗎？我去叫Room Service.」  
Kara用手背將臉上的淚水抹得乾乾淨淨，給Alex擠出了一個羞怯的笑臉。  
「我想…靠我一個人是填飽不到你了，畢竟你錯過了午餐和晚餐。」

記憶像暴風雪般席捲著Alex，昏迷前零的臉孔在心底起浮現。  
「等等－－零呢！還有……史密斯夫婦怎樣？」  
Alex沒功夫去體味Kara的話中有話，焦急地地抓住正想起身離開的Kara。  
「他們都沒事！」Kara被她拉得坐回床上，體重壓得床褥上下反彈。  
Kara捏捏Alex的手，像對待小孩般溫柔，「Alex……放輕鬆。零將你和史密斯先生用雪橇送了回來村裡，然後再開車將他也送到醫院去……」

「零將我送了回來？！」Alex頭腦混亂了起來，雖然臉上疼痛不再，但她清楚地記得是零摑了她兩下！「不可能……Kara！」Alex炯炯有神地盯著Kara，剛醒來時的迷糊和恍惚已被她拋到九霄雲外，Alex已換回精英特工的狀態，「是她，是零攻擊史密斯先生的，我親眼看到的。Kara，她還攻擊了我！」

Kara愣了好一陣子，她的表情驟然沉重下來，氪星人的腦子顯然正快速運轉，就像過往她和Alex面對無數外星人或地球人帶來的威脅。  
「但是－－我將你安頓在房間後，親自去了一趟醫院。比你要早醒來的史密斯夫婦說，完全沒看到有人襲擊他們，是他們聽到了歌聲後變得昏昏欲睡，才會無意識地暈倒的。」Kara那好看的嘴線緊緊抿成一條線，「他們不可能隱瞞，若真的是零幹的……」

「我沒看錯，我看到的是真的，還有你…」Alex突然噤聲。

那個場面她一輩子都忘記不到。  
但既然Kara完好無缺地坐在床上陪著自己，那之前在雪地裡、渾身是血的＂Supergirl＂又是誰？難道那是她的幻覺？  
但Alex確確實實遇到了零，這是絕對真實的。

「Me？」Kara疑惑地問。  
為保險計，Kara在陪伴昏迷的Alex期間，一直開放著她的超級聽力，監察著Alex的心率變化，「Alex，你還好嗎？你的心臟突然跳得很快。」  
「那為甚麼史密斯夫人的頭流血了？」Alex深呼吸一口氣，儘量冷靜下來，指出種種疑點，「還有，史密斯先生看到妻子暈倒了，為甚麼還走進森林裡？我發現史密斯的時候，他身下還壓著一把獵槍。」

「史密斯先生說，是他先走進森林裡，呃，他說要方便一下，而他妻子就在雪道上等著，可能……他們在這時候才先後暈倒。」Kara回憶著史密斯的說辭，「這些警察都記錄下來了，哦，那把獵槍只是他帶著防身的，說是這片森林會有餓得沒陷入冬眠的黑熊出沒……」

「Still，是零攻擊了史密斯和我，這絕對不會有錯，我能分得清哪樣是現實……」  
Alex斬釘截鐵地說，她現在很確定，當時在自己眼前流血不止的氪星人，絕對不是真的。

突如其來的敲門聲嚇得Alex打了個顫抖。  
Kara見狀馬上握緊了Alex的手，安撫著Alex，同時半脫下眼鏡看往大門。  
Kara眼睛因專注而瞪大，「那是零…城之內。」

Alex倒吸了口氣，她要馬上跟這個人對質！  
但她欲下床的舉動被Kara阻止了。  
「我來，坐好。」  
Kara一臉強硬，不容女朋友再胡亂折騰身體。  
面對氪星人的力氣，Alex只好妥協，她目送Kara步向大門將零迎了進來。

城之內跟著Kara走了進來。  
Alex面色不善地打著零。  
脫下了擁腫的黑色羽絨雪衣，只穿著夾克的城之內零，顯得更為瘦削，她雙臂正抱著胸，手上還拎著一杯外帶紙杯。  
那雙看往Alex的深藍色眼眸裡面，全無一點感情起伏波瀾。  
即使Alex帶著溢於言表的警惕和不信任看著她。  
「零，你來得正好。」Kara走回床邊，一臉難以啟齒的煞有介事。  
零只將飲料放在桌上，並沒作聲。  
「Alex和我有事情要問你。」

零雙手插兜站在房裡，一臉早有預料的表情。她平靜地看著床上的Alex，指往桌上的飲料。「我給你買了熱牛奶。」

「呃…謝謝，零，我們想知道－－」Kara下意識地道謝，卻被憤怒的Alex強行插話。  
「你又知道我一定會喝？」Alex挑釁般地說。「城之內小姐。」  
「為甚麼不？」零輕笑，好像看不到Alex的防備，「你怕我會下藥嗎？」  
「作為一個敢摑了我兩掌的人，我覺得你沒甚麼是做不出來的。」Alex不顧Kara的阻止，下了床，光著腳走到零的面前，質問著眼前這個仍裝得無辜的日本女孩。「你為甚麼要這樣做？」

「我做了些甚麼？」零輕聲問，「將你和史密斯安全帶回村裡？」  
「我不知道你安甚麼好心，或者在算計些甚麼……」Alex挑眉，「但你攻擊了我，還有那個昏迷的史密斯，這是事實。」  
「零，Alex說的都是真的？」Kara皺著眉問零。她心底裡自然相信Alex，但零將Alex安全地帶了返來，這也是事實。  
當飛返聖誕老人村的Kara，在看到雪橇上的Alex昏迷，差點嚇得從空中掉落。  
她當時心裡想的是，幸好是零突然出現救了他們！

「你說，我是在＂攻擊＂……昏迷的史密斯，對吧？」零嘆了口氣，拉來了椅子坐下，「是的，我承認，如果你將我的舉動當成＂攻擊＂的話。」

「我好樂意將你的＂舉動＂在你身上再試驗一次，然後你再來告訴我，這不叫攻擊？」  
Alex怒極反笑，「你到底還要撒多少謊才滿足？」  
「零，你若不是攻擊他們，那你到底想幹甚麼？」  
Kara將Alex拉了過來，半推半就的要她坐在床尾上，而Kara自己則擋在城之內零和她之間。  
Kara這是在保護著零。

不論零出甚麼目的，只要她傷害了Alex，那麼在氪星人內心裡，城之內零絕對已經從＂朋友＂的清單上劃分到＂潛在敵人＂清單上。

「我沒有撒謊。」零收回了漫不經心的神色，嚴肅地說，「我那是在救你們，拜托！」  
「－－通過摑醒我們？？」Alex諷刺地說，「真的是感謝你了……」  
「慢著，零，你怎麼可能這麼輕易擊中Alex，看在上天的份上，她可是－－」Kara不可思議地說。  
「Kara！」  
Kara愕然地閉上了嘴，她差點將Alex的身份說漏了嘴。  
「這是為了救她出幻境！」  
零終於忍無可忍地喊了出來。

當然，Kara思考得不無道理，雖然零在對付混混時身手是不錯，但拜托！那可是Alex！零怎麼可能有能力攻擊到Alex？除非那是偷襲，或者這位Deo特工並非處於她的最佳狀態……比如，接近昏睡？  
Kara飛快瞥向身後的Alex，聽到＂幻境＂兩字，Alex竟然毫無驚訝，反而像悟出了甚麼真相似的。  
「甚麼幻境？Alex？」Kara直覺認為，零說出了部份的事實真相。

說出來的話語，就像潑出去的水收不回來。  
驚慌的陰影少有地劃過零的臉龐，但她旋即鎮定下來，掩飾著她的口不對心。  
「……我的意思是，Alex當時快昏迷過去，我才會用力摑醒她！」

「跟史密斯夫婦一樣，我聽到了歌聲，人突然迷迷糊糊的。」Alex並沒回答Kara的問題，至少不想在零面前回答。「我不知道唱歌的是誰，不過我很肯定，那絕對不是甚麼傳說中的雪之女王。這種歌聲聽起來…不像任何一種我熟悉的語言。」

「你聽錯了。」零眼眸裡閃著Alex閱不懂的光。「我就沒聽到任何歌聲。」  
「那史密斯夫婦聽到的歌聲呢？」這次就連Kara都看得出來零沒說實話，雖然零撒謊的表現比Kara好太多。「我並不相信加伊達說過的雪之女王故事，但是，城之內，這些人異口同聲的說聽到了歌聲才會昏倒－－」

就連Kara，都將稱呼改成了＂城之內＂了啊。  
零內心默默歎了口氣。  
「雪國森林裡的確可以有很多怪異的聲音，風聲、雪聲也好，但絕對沒歌聲，我的聽力沒問題。」零拉緊了身上的外套，似乎覺得有點冷，臉上是掩飾不住的疲憊。  
「你們不相信，我也沒辦法。」  
「你在撒謊。」Alex嗤之以鼻，「若你堅持不說實話的，我們沒甚麼好聊的了，城之內小姐。」

「的確。」零起身走到了房門，回身看著兩人，「你們不相信我的話，再聊下去也沒意思。給你們一個忠告，別再進入雪域森林裡，下次可沒這麼幸運了。」

Alex欲言又止，雙手緊緊扯著床上的被單，看上去她似乎想將Deo那套嚴刑逼供用在零身上。可惜零是人類，而不是可以審訊的外星人，或者擁有超能力的人類。

「我們可以保護自己，我會保護Alex。」Kara走上前一手抓緊了正要關上的大門。  
氪星人冰藍色的瞳孔裡透著堅定，她的＂保護宣言＂透著一股警告意味。  
零步出房外的步子頓住，她回過頭來，打量著進入＂姐控＂狀態而不自覺地將氪星人氣勢顯露出來的Kara。

Kara雙目裡的探究和審視透過鏡片直直沒入零身上。  
「而且，我們還會查出你究竟在隱瞞著些甚麼，還有那片森林裡的秘密。」

「你要是真的要保護她。」零喃喃說，「那就別再讓你女朋友亂跑進森林裡，Kara。」  
零邁著腿，直直消失在對面309號房的門後。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

鹿肉架在鐵網上發出了滋滋的誘人聲響。  
隔著炭爐相對而坐的兩位外國遊客，卻並沒專注在眼前的美食上。  
尤其是那位一進餐廳便點了五人份量烤肉套餐的金髮碧眼美女，她將服務員嚇得用結結巴巴的英語重覆了訂單一次，令服務員還收獲了棕色短髮美女一個白眼。

此刻，她們都正分神聽著背後另一桌澳洲遊客的討論，那是今天發生在聖誕老人村的大新聞——又有三名遊客昏倒在雪域森林。

「威廉，我就說這馴鹿是好傢伙，可惜不能在我們的牧場裡養，不然我肯定引進澳洲裡……」長著大鬍子的澳洲大漢扯著大嗓門，跟他對面的小伙子說。「會把昏迷的主人馱回村子裡，多有靈性的動物啊！」

威廉將這種有靈性的動物身上的肉放進嘴，對他的話不以以然，「這宗大新聞的重點不是馴鹿救了人！」威廉突然壓低了聲音，朝他旁邊一位不言苛笑的同伴說道，「這雪域森林這麼邪門，你不覺得我們該寫上推特嗎？說不定還可以拿DV進去拍攝，就像那套經典電影……《死亡習作》！維特，你覺得怎樣？」

「我可不想跟那三個人一樣差點因低溫症而死，謝謝了。」維特喝了口啤酒，砸巴著嘴巴。  
看到維特這麼貪生怕死，大鬍子大漢粗豪地笑著，「瞧你這沒種的，不就是一個森林，有甚麼好怕的，我敢說裡面根本沒甚麼特別的。」

「雪之女王的詛咒現在傳得全村都是。」威廉認真地搖著手指，「只要我們利用這商機……肯定可以賺一筆。電影的拍攝計劃我都想好了！」

「嘖，等你拍完，說不定夏天都來了！」大鬍子大漢完全沒將威廉的瘋狂計劃放在眼裡。

在威廉正跟同伴們爭辯不休的時候，一直坐在位子上不動的Alex終於伸出手來，將網架上那塊快被烤焦的肉塊翻動。

「再不有所行動的話，看來這村裡的所有遊客都要跑到森林裡觀光了。」  
Alex伸手要拿起桌上那被斟滿的啤酒，卻被氣鼓鼓的Kara一把抓住手掌。  
「不許喝。」

「Kara……」拗不過執著的氪星人，Alex只好無奈地鬆開手。「若我們白天有跟蹤著零去森林，說不定就可以救下這三個人了……」

「是你不願意乖乖留在旅館，我才不能跑去跟蹤零的。」  
Kara這次著實氣得不輕，她面無表情地將原本屬於Alex的啤酒一飲而盡，不給特工有任何沾上酒精的松會，畢竟這個人在十多小時前才剛剛從昏迷裡甦醒。

「Kara！」Alex無奈地看著空杯被氪星人放回桌上。「我知道你擔心我，但你不能禁止我跟你一起進森林調查，你要記得我的職業可是……」

「而你卻在休假中，Alex Danvers，如果我沒記錯的話。」Kara雙手翹在胸前，這次她可是動了真格，並不是假裝生氣的撒嬌。「很顯然，在森林裡搞鬼的無論是誰，都不是……」她放輕了聲音，「…人類可以應付的。」

「很不巧，我的職業偏偏是專門對付這些…非人類的生物。」  
Alex將在爭吵裡烤得焦過頭的肉夾到Kara碟上，同時放軟了聲線。  
「Kara，你還記得我們曾聯手解決過多少事件嗎？別告訴我，到頭來你並不信任我的能力。」

Alex仔細觀察那位應該餓得不輕……亦氣得不輕的氪星人。  
Kara視線習慣性地隨著那香味四溢的肉塊移動，她看著自己碟上的鹿肉，嘴角抽動了一下。  
但吃貨氪星人卻不願接受Alex的好意，肉塊就這樣被晾在碟上。

那雙眸裡的冰藍色暗了下去，語氣裡充滿著不滿的低氣壓。  
「這裡可沒有你的”全套裝備”，這並不一樣。」  
比如說，防彈裝備，還有DEO專門開發用來對付外星人的炫目武器。  
「我不想再看到你昏迷不醒的樣子，Alex，這次沒得商量。」

原本鋪在腿上的純白餐巾被Alex抓起放在桌上。  
「很好，那我就自己一個人調查。」  
Kara慌亂地看著拉開椅子、穿起厚重外套的Alex。  
「Alex！你瘋了……都已經這麼晚了，你不能去森林裡！」

「誰說我要進去森林。」Alex很享受Kara露出原形，她那可愛的女朋友正糾結地看著桌上那幾大碟鮮紅色的鹿肉。  
Alex棕色的眼裡閃著光芒。  
「我要去零的房間，進行搜查。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

有專業認證的＂偷偷摸摸＂技能的Alex，輕易而舉地用門卡打開了309號房的房門。

「Alex…！」無奈餓著肚子跟上去的Kara低呼著，「你甚麼時候拿了零的門卡？」  
「我在前台裡順手拿的。」Alex將Kara拉進房裡，輕手輕腳地關上了門。「在今早我們下樓的時候。」

309號房的陳設跟她們的房間沒甚麼兩樣，除了裡面只是一張單人床，以及少了個芬蘭浴室以外。

她們的腳步聲被地毯吸收掉，兩人走進房裡打量，除了被翻開的被子外，這裡就像一間無人入住的房間，完全沒其他多餘的私人物品。零的行李的確不多，這點在她們載著零來到聖誕老人村時就已經知道了。

「衣櫃，藏東西的絕好地方。」Alex喃喃著，來到角落裡打開大櫃子。「讓我看看……這是…？」  
「拜托，裡面能藏些甚麼……」聽到Alex突然斷開了句子，Kara挨近Alex，在她看到櫃裡掛著的東西後，氪星人的表情便跟著Alex一起尷尬地凝固。

內衣。  
是零的內衣，很顯然。  
偌大的櫃裡掛著兩套換洗黑色內衣，上面的衣架子還隨著Alex打開櫃門的動作而搖晃著。

「其實，Alex，只要我用X光掃視這房間一下，不就可以找到她藏了些甚麼了嗎？」  
Kara＂啪＂一聲關上櫃門，看到Alex啞口無語的表情，忍住不笑出來。

「好主意。」Alex昂起頭垂下眼，手指點在Kara的下巴裡，「啟動。」  
「縮開手，我不是你的機器人！」Kara嘖怪著，擋開Alex的手，仿佛忘了十五分鐘前她和Alex在餐廳裡的嘔氣。

「哦哦，我記得當我手指按在你身上某個位置裡的時候……I really had…Turn you on, didn’t I?」Alex踏前一步，逼近那個因縮下身子、不再顯得比自己高大的氪星人。她語氣曖昧起來，舐著在溫暖房間裡感到乾涸的嘴唇，「讓我想想，你當時說的是…＂再用力一點＂？」

Kara臉頓時紅透了大半張臉，她臉上是視死如歸般的倔強。  
「我沒說過！你到底還要不要查零藏起來甚麼可疑物件！」

Alex假笑著，滿意地看著Kara賭氣般踏著重步走往門口。  
Kara回身來，拉下眼鏡認真地掃視著房間，試著忽略房間中央那位掛著勝利笑容的特工。  
那個可惡的、吃定自己的特工。

Kara惱怒的神情突然一頓。  
「糟糕，我聽到了零的腳步聲！」  
Alex反應靈敏地拉起Kara的手，正要往房門外衝。  
但已聽到零踏步至門外的Kara阻止了Alex的自投羅網，她將Alex抱在懷裡，以肉眼看不見的速度鑽進了衣櫃裡。

衣櫃門關上那刻，門鎖上亦響起了被開啟的電子鎖提示音。

在衣櫃裡的Kara緊緊摟著了Alex，後者正無奈地翻了個白眼，尤其當Alex看到掛在自己頭上的內衣的時候。Kara屏起了氣息，眼睛從門縫裡盯緊走進房中的城之內零。

城之內零疲憊地背著她們坐在床上，之所以說疲憊，是Kara從零那慢悠悠的沉重步伐裡推斷出來的。只見零緩緩褪下厚重的黑色外套，一絲不易察覺的氣味飄進氪星人那比狗狗們還要靈的鼻子。

除了可疑的血味，同時間，Alex那帶著香味的的頭頂髮絲亦頂著Kara的下巴。這令氪星人不禁挺直了脊背，好讓窩在她懷裡的Alex在狹窄的衣櫃裡伸展身子。

不得不說，在又暗又窄的空間裡，Alex柔軟的身子不安地蹭著Kara胸前的舉動，令氪星人不禁些心猿意馬。為了不讓Alex再亂蹭，Kara只好雙掌貼緊在Alex腰上，那位跟自己一樣怕癢的特工頓時老實下來了。

門縫外，零正伸手掏進放在床上的背包，不知道在尋找著甚麼。  
一陣窸窸窣窣的聲音後，零雙手才從背包裡離開。  
零站起身來，雙手插著兜在房裡緩緩踱步。

櫃裡兩人同時屏起呼吸，瞪大雙眼。  
城之內零正往衣櫃方向走來！

但零目光的方向並不是衣櫃，而是角落處、緊挨著衣櫃的小桌板。  
她拿起了桌上的水壺斟水。  
Kara和Alex幾乎同時緩緩呼出了一道氣。  
Kara調整著自己的位置，她低下頭來，嘴唇呼出的熱氣正好呼在Alex敏感的脖項上。  
條件反射的Alex下意識地抓起了Kara的手掌。  
Kara無聲地笑了，一個鬼主意在她心頭冒起。  
何樂而不為？反正Alex現在又不能反擊。

為了報復Alex在餐廳裡害自己浪費了五大盤肉，Kara輕輕伸出舌尖，在Alex後脖子上輕舐。蠱惑的氪星人果然達到了目的，Alex後脖子上的汗毛被她這刺激弄得全都聳了起來。

Alex指甲深深陷在Kara掌心裡，若不是因為外面有零……她才不能在衣櫃裡反擊，Alex早就狠狠用嘴教訓這個膽大包天的氪星人！！

斟水的水流聲戛然而止。  
零放下了水壺，正仰頭舉起杯……

衣櫃裡的Alex和Kara正任由著曖昧的氣氛悄悄蔓延。  
這一切……卻突生變故！

冷空氣被突然打開的衣櫃門灌進櫃裡，一把反射著冷光的手術刀指向二人。  
上一秒嘴唇還貼在Alex脖項上的Kara，機械般僵硬著仰起頭。  
「呃……零……」

作為特工，Alex當下唯一的反射動作，是奪去敵人手上的致命武器！  
Alex以Kara的身體作為支撐點，從衣櫃裡猛然躍出，扑向了城之內零！

城之內零發出了痛苦的悶哼，毫無懸念的，她再一次被體格比自己更高大的的特工按在地上緊鎖，行動能力完全被制止！

空氣裡的血腥味驀然加重，Kara鼻翼一張一縮，在電光火石間明白了現在的狀況。  
「放開她，Alex！」

手術刀已經被Alex奪去，反過來指向了被鉗制對像那柔弱白皙的頸項。  
「手術刀啊？城之內零？只可惜你對準了錯誤的人。」  
雙膝跪在零身體側旁，垂下的髮絲沒有遮掉Alex眼裡的凌厲。

「Alex！」  
但Alex沒來得及得意多久，她就被力氣更大的氪星人拖開。  
「Kara，你幹甚麼？她可是拿著刀……」

「她身上有傷！」Kara眼睛盯在地上蜷縮著的瘦弱人兒。  
Alex這時候才仔細看著剛才被自己壓在身下的城之內零。  
零掙扎地爬起，掩著右手手臂，深色的衣袖上幾乎看不出被血染上了多大面積。

「這就是你回報救命恩人的方式？Danvers?」  
零吃力地後退著，直到她靠在牆上坐著輕喘。  
「怎麼了？你們覺得我可以在衣櫃裡的內衣藏著些甚麼？一個炸彈還是可以殺死全村人的病毒？」城之內零深藍色的瞳孔裡燃著怒火，她左手撐著牆面站起身。  
「Get out of my room!」

「We are so sorry!」Kara很快耿直地承認錯誤。「零，我們只是想知道你究竟隱瞞著甚麼……你今早又駕著雪橇往森林裡去了吧……」

「為甚麼要道歉？正常人可不會帶手術刀在身上的吧？」Alex挑眉問。  
零扯著嘴角笑，吐了一句。「我是醫科生。」  
鮮紅的血液從她那垂下的手掌順流淌到地毯上，Alex不免心頭一驚。「你在森林裡遇到了些甚麼？你見到那三個昏倒的人了嗎？」

「我……」耳鳴聲在耳邊嘶叫，因失血而暈眩著，零半閉起眼睛。她強打起精神靠著牆上，費力擠出回答。「太晚了，我趕到的時候，他們都昏倒了。」

「你見到是誰做的嗎？」Kara瞄了Alex一眼，又低聲道，「你的急救包可以用上派場了。」  
「我沒追得上。」零瞇起眼，簡潔地回答。

實際上，她現在眼前正一片花白。

「是那個人傷了你？」Alex擺出她思考時的經典表情，蹙起的眉在她眉心處擠出一道可愛的紋痕。「為甚麼你又沒受到歌聲的影響？」

「不是……我遇到了一頭黑熊，被劃了一道口子。」  
「零，唯一證明你清白的方法，是帶著我們去森林裡，搞清楚這到底怎麼一回事。」  
Kara覺得零很不對勁兒，日本女孩臉色似乎更蒼白了。

「今天又是三個人昏迷，難保明天就會鬧出人命。」  
Alex深呼吸著，踏前一步。  
「城之內零，別再一個人逞強了。」

「我沒有。」零那漂亮的深藍色瞳孔開始失焦，「我不會…讓她傷害任何…任何人。」  
「她？」Alex疑惑地道，同時留意到零緩緩閉起了眼，「零！？」

那頭黑髮靠著牆壁滑下，在城之內零狠狠摔到地板之前，Kara帶著勁風閃身而至，接住了那輕盈得古怪的身體。

「城之內？零！」

Alex握緊了掌心裡的手術刀，走向將零抱在懷裡，坐在地板上的Kara。  
「讓我來。」說畢，Alex舉起指上的手術刀，俐落地割開了零的衣袖。

蒼白的右前臂上是一道猙獰的傷口。  
木來已經凝固的暗紅色傷口迸裂開，正汩汩流出鮮紅的血。

Alex猜，大概是在自己扑向零的時候意外地將這臂上的傷口撕開了。  
「Alex，怎麼辦！？」  
Kara抬頭，對上了Alex那略帶悔疚的眼神。  
「將她抱到床上。」Alex指揮著氪星人將零輕柔地放在床上。

Kara看往Alex，等待著這位醫生的下一步指示。  
「我會先幫她止血，但我想你還得再跑一趟。」Alex用手摸著零的身體，她需要確認零的內臟、四肢上有沒其他內外傷口。「若她說的是真的，傷口是黑熊造成的話，你要去醫院將破傷風針劑帶回來。最好還有一套已消毒的縫針包。」

「明白。」Kara應聲道，在她正要拉開窗口，衝往北極圈的上空前，她回頭對Alex燦然一笑。「我可以假設病人醒來後，會需要一頓充滿營養的、遲來的晚餐嗎？」

「你負責針劑，我來管吃的。」Alex服了這位仍想著食物的吃貨，「然後，等她醒來，我們就能問出那個＂她＂到底是誰。」

「真的不用帶麻藥……？」Kara打開了窗戶，巨大的溫差將寒風帶進屋裡。  
「……我急救包裡有。」Alex很明智地閉起嘴，不將她原本想用麻藥將零放倒的計劃說出來。

在Kara以音速消失在北極圈的黑夜後，Alex將窗戶關上。  
她回過身，看著床上因出血休克而昏迷不醒的城之內零。

「那些歌聲沒將你放倒，但你還是因為失血而昏倒了。」  
Alex走近床邊俯下身來，用研究般的目光看著零。  
「你到底是普通的人類，還是……非比尋常的人類？城之內零。」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 碼了姊妹的曖昧戲碼，還有虐零的情節，今天感覺一本滿足呢！  
> 還有四天就回家啦，不曉得能不能在正劇回歸前碼完聖誕賀文。  
> （估計正劇一出我又要跳坑Sanvers了）  
> 吼吼正劇裡的情人節睡衣的畫面想想就太美我要看！！


	8. Blazing Yokime's Blessing《熾烈雪女的祝福》第七章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Kalex（愛情向）  
> 特別設定：Alex Danvers的生日在12月24日平安夜。  
> 性質：聖誕賀文＋旅行  
> 長度：十章左右。  
> 分級：不定期有肉點綴，非限制級。  
> 背景：Kara和Alex已經互相表白並得到了Eliza和火星爸爸及其他朋友的祝福！目前是愛人的關係。  
> 警示：有原創角色，以及日劇擦邊球CP於背景亂入。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是年初二了終於願意碼字的昨晚還做了公事上惡夢的Dr.F：  
> 恭喜大家姬年大吉，搞姬一帆風順！（大誤）  
> 還有兩天又有SG看啦超級高興，然而短短的假期也要快結束了。哭哭。  
> 還有最後三章，大家要不要賭一下城門CP要出現哪位＂監護人＂？？  
> 好希望緊跟正劇的進度，有空碼一下警探和姐姐的CP小短篇！！  
> 之前熊熊SIR寫的美味至極，你們有看嗎！！？？  
> 啊情人節還沒來啊我好著急！！  
> （話說我連聖誕篇都沒碼完，情人節這種賀文真的是……大概我這種單身狗不太適合寫）  
> （好吧其實我去年情人節有碼到Kalex的文，應該有……）

《熾烈雪女的祝福》第七章  
Blazing Yokime's Blessing

實際上，城之內零是被自己的高溫和渾身疼痛所弄醒的。  
長長的睫毛眨啊眨，零死命盯著旅館房間的天花板。

她有點高興沒再在半夜裡被Danvers姊妹……啊不，是被Danvers情侶的歡愉聲吵醒。  
沒辦法，即使她們房間並非相鄰，甚至還隔了一條走廊，但自己比一般人要敏銳的聽力仍然輕易地將兩人在夜裡鬧騰的動靜收盡耳中。

就像情侶們生怕那些單身多年的人們不知道旅館房間的牆壁有多薄似的。

零深深地嘆了口氣，始緩緩在這張柔軟得過份的床上，艱難地爬起身。  
房間裡只有她一人，但旁邊櫃上放著的沾血棉花和紗布，均說明了昨晚是Kara或者Alex對自己身上的傷勢做了緊急的處理。

作為一個不算十分及格的醫科生（比起她的監護人們），零用左手有點笨拙地的拆開了右臂上的紗布，檢視自己的傷勢。

拜那頭該死的黑熊所賜，自己帶來北歐的為數不多衣物裡，其中一件衣服的衣袖已經毀壞了。

比起鋒利而參差的熊爪傷口，衣袖上的切口倒十分整齊。  
零一眼就瞧出了衣袖是被手術刀利落地切割開來的。

原本猙獰的傷口已被縫合上了四針，若不是零很確定監護人們－－至少其中一位應該身在險惡的中東地區當戰地醫生，零差點以為這緊密整齊的縫針是出自她們的手筆。

零猜測著，幫她縫合傷口的是應該是Kara。但她不記得在這幾天的交談裡，Kara有提及過自己的職業是醫生，大部份時間，她們都是在聊繪畫。

至於那位疑心過重、對人保護欲過盛的黑髮幹練警察，很明顯跟醫生沾不上邊兒。

晃了一晃腦袋，零打了個呵欠，強撐起精神重新包紮好傷口。在她下床到衛手間洗漱的途中，又兩次差點摔倒。

沒辦法，渾身的滾燙和暈昡感令她幾乎走不到直線。  
她總算體會到正常人喝醉酒時的反應了。

零用冰涼的水拍打著自己透著紅潤的臉龐，鏡子裡反射出來的自己，比當年考醫學院‥…或者第一次由監護人帶著觀摩解剖後嘔吐得一星期再也吃不下肉醬意粉的那天還要糟。

只有零知道，稍稍高出一兩度的體溫對她這樣的人來說，是致命的。  
城之內零決定到外面透透氣，只有在冰天雪地的世界裡，她才會感覺好上一點…  
也是她可以加速痊癒的唯一方法。

零瞥了眼房間的電子鐘，清晨的五時許，相信屋內外也不會有人注意到衣衫單薄的亞裔女孩走到雪地裡的怪異舉動。

隨便用外套掩住自己破爛衣袖下的紗布，零將門卡順手插在褲袋裡，急不及待地拉開了房間的大門……

「嗨，零，你起得真早。」  
金髮的腦袋在門拉開的同時，在毫無預警的情況下湊近了零。

歷經監護人的訓練加上天性使然，城之內零身手可說不俗，但在有傷的情況下，零沒能避得過這突如其來的＂驚喜＂，她的身體反射性地後退，差點腳一滑險些向後栽地上。

幸好她的後腦只是險些跟地板來個親密接觸，不然零就覺得自己這幾天出的糗實在太多了。  
金髮醫生用手一撈，將自己穩穩抱住。  
不得不說，Kara的溫度也太高了，她的手掌就算隔著衣衫，都跟加滿了炭火的壁爐般烤著零。天生對高溫難耐厭惡的零，不免想用手推開Kara。

「Watch out Zero！」由於零現在的力氣可小到忽略不計，渾無所覺的Kara扶穩了零，一抬手便輕鬆地將零＂拎＂回到了床上。

當醫生都是力氣這麼大的？  
城之內零不免想起昔日監護人慫恿自己考醫學院時，所用的理由（忽悠）是＂你有著外科醫生般的體力＂。

雖然不討厭冰冷的屍體或活生生的病人，但零真正的志願當名畫家。

「你起得都很也早，Kara。」清晨的五時許，在大多數人類仍在夢鄉的時間，零留意到Kara並不是穿著睡衣。像美國甜心般有著金燦燦的長髮和耀眼笑容的金髮醫生不知道為甚麼已穿戴整齊。「我很懷疑…你和你女朋友不會是一整夜都盯緊我門口吧？你們這夜也太安靜了。」

「安靜？我們睡覺一向都是很安靜的……」Kara一副摸不著頭腦的純真模樣，令原本想嘲諷她的零，覺得自己的力氣都似打進了棉花團。「呃，Alex的確有叫我要留意你房門的情況，這次可不能讓你又悄悄溜了出去！要知道你這次是有傷在身，不過看起來麻藥的效果很好嘛，你的手臂還痛不…？」

「你給我打了多少麻藥？」坐在床上的零並沒回應麻藥的效果，她還在思考要怎樣繞過Kara，逃出這暖氣充足的房間。其實麻藥效果一點兒都不好，不然她都不會被疼痛弄得從睡夢中醒來。但鑑於不能暴露自己特殊的體質，所以……

「我不知道，Alex打了一枝，這方面她才是專家。」  
Kara拍拍枕頭，輕柔地將零塞回在被子裡和枕頭上面。  
聽到這句，本來還想掙扎、不想睡回在床上的零，馬上頓住了動作，不可思議地睜大了眼。  
「你說甚麼？是Alex？」

「沒錯。」Kara見零的反應這麼訝異，不禁覺得有趣，「你不用擔心，她有醫學博士學位，雖然沒正式掛牌行醫……但Alex的技術很好的！我以前受了甚麼傷都是她親自來料理的！」

嗯，零深信Alex手上的＂技術＂很好。  
從她手臂上的縫針手法，還有夜裡Kara發出的聲音來評價。

「……幸好她急救包裡有麻醉藥，不然我在醫院裡可難給你找藥了，這裡藥品和針劑上的名字全都是芬蘭語…」

「等等。」零終於意識到自己猜錯了人，「你說……你去醫院裡給我找甚麼藥？但你們沒將我送去醫院，他們怎樣願意將藥品給你們…？」勞累令城之內零那一向聰明的腦袋搞得昏昏沉沉的。

站在床邊的Kara臉透著紅，支支吾吾的表現令零更是覺得可疑。  
「呃……Alex說你需要打破傷風針劑，所以我才…咳！連夜驅車去醫院，沒錯，是我開車到醫院給你找的。零，你就別在意這些細節了，現在你該好好休息……你餓嗎？我要不要……」  
像安慰生病的小貓，Kara捋一捋零的頭髮，觸摸到城之內零那不尋常的體溫。  
「零！你發燒了？」

「房裡太熱，我得出去透透氣。」  
零只覺得Kara好心給自己披上的被子快要烤熟自己。  
「不！」忠實執行著Alex醫生指令的Kara，一聽到零想要外出的念頭，馬上否決。「不，零，你的狀況很不好，我馬上去叫醒Alex。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

穿著睡衣的Alex拿著便攜式的耳探體溫計，戳進了零耳朵裡。  
體溫計發出了＂嗶＂一聲，Alex看著上面的數字皺眉。  
38度。  
「城之內，你的體溫不算很高，但為甚麼你看起來像發高燒？」

「Alex。」  
那個屁顛顛的廿四孝女友，沒過三秒便從她們房間拿回外套，給正在用＂醫生＂身份控制著零的Alex披上。  
關心完自家女友後，Kara笑瞇瞇地將一個盒子拎高展示給零。  
「下面的餐廳似乎還沒有人，我便偷偷煮了些早餐給你。」

看在麻將和手術的份兒上，零覺得此刻最不需要的是熱騰騰的早餐，她只想一頭扎在雪堆裡，像不問世事的、乖乖冬眠著的雪兔。

「謝謝，Kara，我能來一杯冰水嗎？」Kara瞥向Alex，在得到了醫生的首肯後，像頭牧羊犬、熱衷於被指揮的Kara才笑瞇瞇的回應零。「我們房間有小冰箱，你等等。」

Kara一走，Alex便將手伸進零衣服裡，零的身體一僵，差點失聲喊了出來。  
…她內心忍不住繃了一句髒話。  
疼死她了。  
「看起來瘀血還沒散，對吧？」

零忍住沒愚蠢地問這位醫生為甚麼會知道自己後肩膀有瘀傷。  
畢竟她也知道，醫生在為病人急救時，肯定會完整地檢查身體所有可能存在的傷勢。

「……我被那隻黑熊追的時候，撞上了樹幹。」  
十足一頭蠢極的雪兔，零自嘲的想。  
「麻藥的效果看起來很不好，你比我預計中提早甦醒了兩小時。」  
零儘量繃緊了臉色，不露出任何蛛絲馬跡。  
不過，Alex的語氣倒是早已收回了前晚在衣櫃裡蹦出來、並扑倒自己時的尖銳和警惕。

這不代表零會休戰，將這三番四次誤將自己當成壞人的警察視為同伴。

Alex將枕頭室到零的後背，好讓城之內零能坐在床上，繼續接受她的盤問。  
「……你還想問出甚麼證供來？Officer?」  
零將視線投向房間另外一邊，不願正視她－－該說不願正視Alex和自己之間的問題。

Trust Issue.

但這時候Alex又繞到床的另外一邊，拉來一張椅子坐下了。  
零執拗地重新別過頭去，看著十秒前Alex站立的地方。

城之內並不十分喜歡陌生人侵佔自己的領域，尤其是房間，即使Alex和Kara在她暈倒的時候＂救＂了她一把也好。

就連身體接觸，她也十分討厭。  
也許自己在這方面的清冷性格，是二十多年來被監護人所影響的吧。

房門關上的聲音傳來，那是端著冰水的Kara。  
「那個＂她＂是誰？」  
Alex接過水杯，歪著頭打量床上的零。  
她頭一個問出的問題，竟然是…！

不過，零一副心思只在那滿是冰塊的水杯上。  
「我不知道你在說些甚麼。」

「冰塊在室溫二十二度的融化速度可不慢，城之內……零。」  
Alex重新喚上了零的名字，她晃晃杯，冰塊互相碰撞的聲音令零愈發覺得頭腦一熱。

「給我。」零倔強地抿起嘴，這時候Kara笑了出來，零生著悶氣緊盯那站著等看好戲的金髮女孩，好吧，她的語氣是有點像沒長大的小孩………上天，這對情侶要將她搞瘋了！

「給我……喝水。」零禁不住咳嗽起來，「咳咳…然…然後我會，回答問題。」

示弱果然是個好辦法。  
Alex挑起眉，將杯遞給了零。  
手掌握緊了水杯，冰涼的觸感令零那差點斷裂的理智及時挽回，她灌了一大口水，將冰塊咬在嘴裡，發出喀喀作響的聲音。

「咳……」零嘴角的微笑隱在水杯邊緣，她將冰塊全數吞進體裡，極冰的水化在她體裡，她仿佛聽到舒服的滋滋響在胃裡安穩地發出。「…我…不記得有講過哪個她。」

「你說，你不會讓她傷害任何人。」金髮美女可一點兒都不傻，Kara反應很快地覆述著昨晚零的話語。「這個＂她＂，就是在森林裡搞鬼的人嗎？是她將進入森林的旅客弄到昏迷的？」

「也許在審問我之前，你們可以先解釋一下你們之前在我房間的衣櫃裡做些甚麼？」  
零繼續兜圈，「別告訴我，你們喜歡在別人房間裡……尋求刺激感。或者說，你們兩個還有＂jump out of the closet”的需要？」

「呃，咳，沒有，我們沒在做些甚麼，真的，我保證……！」尷尬的Kara匆忙地搖著手，擰結了眉頭的她像頭被嚇呆的雪橇犬，她結結巴巴地否認。也許眼神還帶著一絲心虛…？零這樣觀察著。「零，聽著，我我我我…我們！很抱歉……」

「很抱歉之前誤會了你，零。」出乎零的意料，Alex很爽快地道了歉，順便拯救著差點連英語都忘了怎樣說的氪星人。「還有，我們不應該私自進入你房間調查你，對不起。」

Alex那雙好看的棕色眼睛柔和地看著自己。  
這種溫柔，令零想起專長於麻醉領域的監護人。

這下子輪到零…有點不好意思了。  
但這不代表，她的警惕心會降低。

「你真的是警察嗎，Alex？」零正色問，「還有……你們來聖誕老人村旅行，真是個巧合？」

「我的確是執法人員。」Alex拿出懷裡的手術刀－－那是零自己掏出想要自衛的小武器，還給了零。「我們來聖誕老人村是旅遊，但你呢？你是專程來尋找……雪之女王的傳說？還是…」  
Alex不容零再含糊過去，她探究的目光令零覺得坐立不安。

又是那個愚蠢的北歐…童話，雪之女王？  
零內心一邊發出了感慨，一邊把玩著手上的手術刀。  
手術刀可是她從小玩大的玩具，也給我安全感。

的確，零現在已不可能孤身一人完成她想要做的事情。  
阻止那個人。

她不像某個人，可以何時何地都用充滿令人欠揍的自信說。  
＂我是一定不會失敗的。＂

現在，城之內零的確不可以容許失敗的發生。  
所以她需要幫助。

獨狼般的匹夫之勇，是需要強大的力量來支撐的，而零並沒有成長到那種高度。

「Yokime.」  
零輕輕合起眼睛，下定決心將信任傾注在眼前這兩人身上。  
「你們也許會很驚訝，但在這……世界上，這麼多關於冰雪世界的傳說和童話裡，只有日本東北裡的雪女傳說才是最接近真實的一個。」

「Yokime...?」Alex和Kara不約而同地重覆了這古怪詞匯。  
「Also known as…The Snow Woman.」  
零低語著。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

在日本的東北部，雪姬或者雪女（Yokime）是一種專門迷惑旅人的不知名生物。  
一種妖怪，或者是山神，日本人都是這樣深信著。  
雪女的傳說，最早出現在日本的《怪談》及《宗祇諸國物語》等等的古籍之中。

積雪能達幾呎厚的雪山裡，每年冬季都有不少旅人埋藏其中。  
“雪女出，早歸家”是一句日本民間廣為流傳的古話。

雪女的外表跟人類差不多，她渾身雪白、擁有淡藍色的長髮和完全不怕冷的體質。  
美豔的外貌和賢慧的性格迷惑了不少旅人，以他們誤以為自己遭遇了一生的摯愛。

雪女既美麗又恐佈，她們強大的能力可以一瞬間奪走旅人的性命。  
也有傳說指雪女會將其喜愛的人類男性永遠冰凍起來，帶回居住的山洞中擺放起來，供其觀賞。

不過那些都只是虛假的故事。  
雪女真實的能力，是她的歌聲。

在大和民族代代相傳的故事裡，都說，只要聽到了雪女的歌聲，你就再也走不出雪山了。  
雪女以歌聲迷惑人類，令人類在雪山裡傻呼呼的陷入昏睡。這時候，不喜見人的雪女才會現身，吸食人氣……直到她吃飽喝足，就施施然離去，而昏睡在雪地裡的人類，往往就這樣被凍死在雪地之中。

「吸…吸食人氣！？」  
Kara的臉色鐵青起來。  
「等等，那麼Alex你…」

北極圈裡的難得冬日陽光折射在潔白的雪地上，令沒有戴上護目鏡的Alex不由得瞇起眼睛，避開耀目光線對眼睛造成的傷害。

緊張得整個人掛在她身上的氪星人用雙手檢查著Alex。  
「拜托，我只是昏迷了一段時間就醒來了，Kara。」  
看到Alex瞥向別處的眼神，Kara的手掌才不捨地從Alex溫暖的身體上撤下來。

一直在為兩人訴說日本雪女傳說的零已停下了腳步，她正靠著樹幹仰看著松樹頂的雪霜。  
折射的光線打亮了她皙白的臉廳。

原本有點病態的紅潤已經從城之內零的臉上褪去，Alex估摸著現在零的體溫是不是已經回復了正常。

對於一個發起燒的病人來說，Alex最害怕發生的情況，是傷口受到感染。但現在看來……踏入冰天雪地，似乎反而令城之內零的身體好得更快。

難道亞洲人的體質跟他們大不相同？

「你看起來精神了不少，零。」Alex打量著零，她看起來已不再病懨懨了。「那麼我假設……」  
Alex習慣性地牽起背後氪星人的手掌。

「假設……你說的雪女傳說是真實存在的，我們要怎樣打敗這個藏在雪域森林裡的＂Yokime＂？」聽到Alex的日文發音，零一閃而過的低笑被兩人捕捉到。

「火。」  
零簡短地回答，她的背脊離開了樹幹，腳下的雪鞋踩得雪地滋滋響，她指著這個前方的＂篱笆＂缺口。

Kara和Alex跟隨著零走向前面，剛才擋在她們面前的幾棵雪松嚴嚴實實地將眼前的景色遮去。直到現在，她們才看清了橫在樹後、架在雪地上的柴堆面貌。

Kara不動聲色的背向城之內零，用她的X光視力環顧身後四周。

「這是……你一個人弄的？」Alex問。  
零點點頭。

原來零剛才帶領她們進入了一個正在架設的＂包圍圈＂。  
在她們身後，三面都有用木柴搭建的簡陋柴堆＂篱笆＂，但這個包圍圈尚未形式，還有不少缺口。

「……時間緊逼，我只來得及做到這種程度，還有幾個缺口，只要再用柴枝補上…」  
零走近＂篱笆＂，抹去地上某處的的積雪，揭開一塊破布。她從挖得淺淺的黝黑洞裡拿起一小罐煤油。「只要燃起一圈火，就可以將她困住。」

「這個＂她＂……前幾次你都有遇上她嗎？」Alex鬆開了女友的手，蹲下來檢視洞口，點火棒、煤油都已經準備好了。「還有，你聽到歌聲但卻沒昏迷的原因……」她拖長了語氣，站起身，俯視著零。

「我提前堵住了耳朵。」  
Alex仔細審視零毫無表情波動的臉，思考著她到底有沒說實話。

「那隻熊是怎麼回事？」Kara思考著，她內心湧起一股奇怪的感覺，她循著直覺問。「那也是雪女的能力之一？」

「對……雪女可…驅使某些動物…畢竟雪山是她的領地。」  
零有些猶豫地回答，她很驚訝Kara這樣問。  
「我也是昨天才發覺，這項能力是真實存在的。」

被一頭瘦弱的黑熊追得上氣不接下氣的經歷，她試過一次就已足夠了。

「所以零你是怎樣知道雪女是真實存在的？」  
Kara繼續追問，「這種傳說中的生物…普通人並不會隨便相信古老的傳說吧？」

「在加爾達勸我們別去聖誕老人村的時候。」  
零皺起眉，抬頭看著突然變得陰沉的天空。  
「她說那些遊客都在森林裡昏睡了，所以……」

極地裡一陣陣的疾風漸漸加強，無聲地刮到三人身上。  
「天氣好像…要變壞了。」Kara喃喃說著，她是三人中對氣壓變化最為敏感的一個，畢竟她的＂飛行經驗＂已經有不少了。「我想…暴風雪要來了。」

「……It’s coming.」  
零目光變得銳利起來，似是嗅到獵物的雪豹，轉頭盯著森林深處的某個方向。

「What’s coming?」  
在她們交談的這幾秒間，Alex已觀測到林間的風雪驟然加大。  
雪花從毛絨絨的飄雪，變成了如瀑布般雪片奔流。

「是她！」零著急地伸手推向Alex和Kara的背，「你們快來，我來拖著她！」

變故只在短短兩秒間發生。  
Kara嗅到危險的氣息後，出入生死的直覺令她在瞬間決定不惜暴露身份，也要用超級速度拽著Alex和城之內零離開。

「零！」  
Kara和Alex走前了沒幾步，Kara正要回身伸手拽過零。  
但隔著極短的距離，她都沒來得及。  
零整個人被一下子如雪崩般降在她身上的風雪掩蓋。

「Take my hand!」  
Kara雖然並沒懼怕這種程度的風力，但她的視力仍然受到影響，更別說她要優先保護懷裡的Alex。  
「零！」

「Kara！」  
Alex在風雪裡勉強睜開雙眼，看到兩人頭頂上也即將落下暴雪。

Kara當機立斷，收回了手以超級速度抱住了Alex往天上飛去。  
鋼鐵般的軀體擋住了大部份的暴雪。

直到Kara擁著Alex飛出了暴風雪的圍困，她們升上了幾百呎的高空，終於脫離了這場天降的暴雪。

「Oh my Rao...」  
即使是見慣了大場面的Kara，也難以掩蓋她對眼皮下景色的震驚。

在幾百呎的高空之上，仍是晴朗的天空，然而在她們懸浮在空中的底下，一場直徑有幾十米的小型暴風雪正罩著著森林肆意施虐。

「零！」  
Alex擁緊了Kara的腰，手指將Kara衣角攥得緊緊，並不是因為畏高，而是為了那沒來得及抓住氪星人手掌的城之內零。

「Kara，我們下去。」Alex決斷地說，但氪星人竟然搖搖頭。  
「Alex，我不能在保護你的同時戰鬥。」

Kara很快降低著高度，她決定放下Alex後，便全速去施救零。  
「不！Kara，我們要一起去救城之內！」

在空中的兩人執拗期間，一陣奇異而嘹亮的歌聲穿透了暴風雪，泛在空中。

「是雪女！？掩住耳朵！」  
Kara緊張地帶著Alex飛離底下的暴風雪。  
「等等－－！那是…」Alex並沒覺得昏昏沉沉，相反，她臉色閃過了像以往抓住真兇時才會有的專注沉著……帶有一絲勝利的閃亮。「那是零的聲音！」

Alex專注於傾聽這種似乎是某種古老語言的歌聲，以致她沒注意到近在咫尺的Kara，臉上閃過了震驚的恍然。

另一把怪異的歌聲響起，同樣是把女聲，只不過更為稚嫩年輕，但穿透力似乎比零的歌聲更強，Alex馬上認出了這就是之前在雪地裡自己聽到的聲音。

是雪女的歌聲！

「Kara……是雪女…」Alex眼簾沉重地合上，Kara急忙慌亂地將自己衣服下擺撕破，將兩團破布塞進Alex耳裡。「別睡，Alex！我這就去救零！」

Kara決心速戰速決，她鼓起了嘴，朝下方的暴風雪鼓足了勁噴出冰凍氣息，希望抵消這股由雪女控制的風雪。

暴風雪漸漸平息，在Kara收起了冰凍氣息的同時，兩把歌聲也消失得無影無蹤。  
Kara快速降落在雪地上，懷裡的Alex搖著頭，希望從困倦的狀態中擺脫出來。  
「Kara……快…打我一巴掌。」

喚醒女朋友的方法當然還有很多種，但Kara採用了最傳統的老套方法。

氪星人炙熱的嘴唇緊貼著Alex的，小巧又如泥鰍般靈活的舌頭游走在Alex兩唇之內，身體升起的溫度猛然令Alex抖擻起精神來。

「Kara！」Alex退後了一步，沒時間跟氪星人再打情罵俏。雖然時機不對，但氪星人這方法的確有不俗的效果，令自己瞬間＂醒＂了過來。「零在哪裡？她會不會被風雪埋了？」

Kara看著被風雪幾乎覆蓋的＂篱笆＂，轉身快速地用X光在雪地周圍檢測。  
「不，Alex，零不在這裡。」

「該死，我就說我該將配槍帶來的。」  
Alex緊握著拳頭，難以接受再一次的有一個大活人在她眼前消失。

「我想普通的槍械都無用武之地，Alex。」Kara的眼神充滿著披上超女制服時才有的犀利，「剛才的歌聲所唱的…是某個星球的語言。」

「Kara！？」Alex一下子啞口無言，「外星……外星人？！雪女是外星生物？？那零她……」

「我不確定那是甚麼星球的人，大概是我小時候聽大人提起過的也不一定，我能聽得懂少許。」Kara走過來重新抱住了Alex，以往這是她們最愛的擁抱飛行姿勢，但這時候兩人都顧不得上與情侶軀幹緊貼後帶來的心跳灸熱。

不管城之內零是甚麼人，她們必須將零找回來！

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

零的血味很好辨認，Kara至少已嗅到過一次了。  
而這次…希望不會是比上次黑熊抓傷後更嚴重的傷勢。

Kara循著氣味的方向，抱住Alex在極地上空飛行。  
她們已接近在雪域森林邊緣處的這座山峰了。

「是零……」Kara低語著，人類肉眼還沒看到森林底下的一個小黑點，但Kara已看到了零。她馬上感覺到懷裡的人兒渾身頓時繃緊，十足一隻等待奔向獵物的猛虎。  
「Alex……」

「我去救零，你去對付雪女。」  
話音未落，兩人已降落在山坡之上。

那抹滲在冰雪上的鮮紅引領著Alex飛奔過去。  
「零！」

城之內零癱軟在樹幹底下，Alex掩著內心的不安，小心翼翼將零扶起身，並不難將嘴角帶血的零跟雪地上的一小灘血泊聯想起來－－－零是在吐血。

手指按在零的脈搏上，對方的心跳異常地快。  
「雪女呢？」  
Alex這問句其實不是針對零，而是在幾米外警戒的Kara。

Kara似乎毫無頭緒，不然她早就按著以前的套路，衝到搞事的外星人身邊將對方繩之於法。  
「我沒見到任何異常，Alex。」

「走……她，很危險。」  
零急喘著氣，手指無力的勾著Alex手臂。  
「這……不應該，捲…將你們…捲入……」

嘹亮而憤怒的奇異語言像雪球般擲地有聲，迴響在森林之中。

「你到底是誰！」  
Kara後退了幾步，將Alex和零護在身後。

馬上，氪星人英雄愣住了，她沒馬上對從樹後走出來的雪女發起攻擊。  
因為，那是一個小女孩。

Alex站直身子，將零的手臂勾在自己脖項上，好讓無法站立的零靠在自己身上。  
她也終於看清了雪女的面貌。

淡藍色的長髮發出的光芒，跟氪星人耀眼的金髮比起來不相上下。  
這個看起來只有人類七八歲模樣的，就是雪女！？

Alex咬牙，不管這外星人是真的處於幼年期，還是裝模作樣，她都不會放過可能會危害人類…甚至是氪星人的任何生物。

「你是誰！」  
Alex大聲問著。

小女孩－雪女，用一通奇異的外星語言朝三人劈頭蓋面的憤怒罵道。  
人類Alex唯有懵了在當場。

只有站在她身前的Kara起了反應。

Kara用流利的氪星語應對－－－Alex雖然不懂說，但在相處了十多年後，她仍然可以熟悉地分辨出氪星人的母語。

Kara謹慎地後退，Alex看到，那個雪女面容雖然仍然憤怒不減，但卻似乎聽懂了Kara的氪星語，嘴裡仍唸唸有詞的說著她那一族的語言。

「她是在叫我們離開，Alex，她不喜歡看到生人……」Kara關切的目光落在零身上，零抬起頭，用一種難以相信的眼光看著Kara。

對，Kara聽懂了雪女的語言，反之亦然。

「她…她是加伊星人，Alex，一個一百年前就該滅亡的星族人。」  
Kara感傷地說，「我記起我是在哪兒聽過這種語言了，是在……我小時候，母親接受了幾名逃亡到我們星球上的幾個加伊星人。」

「離開，死亡，異族……」雪女稚嫩的咬牙切齒神情看起來像個是在鬧別扭的小女孩，但唯有Kara明白，加伊星人的能耐並不低。比如說，她在聽到兩人用英語對話後，瞬間無師自通地學會了不少英語詞彙。

「Floriana（弗洛里安娜），你們！不喜歡！」  
雪女用笨拙的英語，以及手上亮的危險淡藍色光芒警示三人，加伊星人－－雪女並不歡迎她們踏入她的領地。

「你，是我又不是我！不喜歡！」弗洛里安娜用深藍色的眼眸冷冷盯向被Alex扶著的城之內零，「唱歌……唱歌，沒我厲害！」

零用盡所有力氣忍著疼從懷裡拿出那一小罐煤油。  
「我都不是很高興看到你，雪女，就算……我的歌聲沒用，但也不代表，火焰會無效，對吧？」

像是嗅到了威脅的來源，弗洛里安娜瞧煤油罐的目光，泛起了淡藍色的威脅亮光。  
「離開……或是，死亡！」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	9. Blazing Yokime's Blessing《熾烈雪女的祝福》第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 【聖誕賀文】《熾烈雪女的祝福》Blazing Yokime's Blessing
> 
> CP：Kalex（愛情向）  
> 特別設定：Alex Danvers的生日在12月24日平安夜。  
> 性質：聖誕賀文＋旅行  
> 長度：十章左右。  
> 分級：不定期有肉點綴，非限制級。  
> 背景：Kara和Alex已經互相表白並得到了Eliza和火星爸爸及其他朋友的祝福！目前是愛人的關係。  
> 警示：有原創角色，以及日劇擦邊球CP於背景亂入。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是二月十號被今天CHY和FLO炸上天的並好想熊抱晨晨的Dr.F：  
> 媽啊我好想碼Sanves的第一次瑜伽play和料理桌play啊官方等我搶你梗啊！  
> 我好想，好想，好想變賣所有家產飛去溫哥華，嚶嚶嚶！  
> 誰說姐攻黨沒落？你們看看片場裡chy如何攻氣十足！  
> 戲裡戲外姐就是撩妹狂魔好嘛！（亦是＂親＂妹狂魔）  
> 哼哼，等著漫展上chyler如何一本正經的講段子撩妹－flo和牆絕對負責笑裂。  
> 注：亂入的城門cp終於…快要…出場了。哈哈哈。

《熾烈雪女的祝福》第八章  
Blazing Yokime's Blessing

「離開……或是，死亡！」  
雪女帶著怪異腔調唸出的英語清晰而有力，她雙目發出的淡藍光線令氪星人全身上下都繃緊著。

「除非你答應…不再吸取這些人類的生命力…！」  
胸口仍然劇烈起伏的零，斷斷續續地吐出。  
扶著她的Alex感受到，雖然零的身體不住的顫抖，但她手掌仍有力地握緊著那罐煤油。

一連串類似於咒罵的咕嚕聲從雪女口中吐出，急速的語速甚至令Kara在風雪中難以一下子聽懂這種多年沒聽過的語言。

Alex低頭看著臉色怪異地紅潤著的零，零的手臂僅僅一抬，她馬上會意了零要幹甚麼。

僵持必須被打破！

「零！」  
零的手腕一抖，Alex便馬上在Kara身後高呼。

Kara很有默契地抬頭，將視線投向被白茫雪花席捲的天空，那樽以優美孤線拋往空中的黑罐子被氪星人的目光鎖緊。

只有這個辦法，才能令眼前這位激動的雪女收起威脅吧。  
Kara絕不會冒任何風險，即使眼前這外星人看起來十分＂無害＂。  
但在她身後的人可是Alex，還有一個吐血的城之內零。

Kara精準地控制著眼裡噴射而出的熱視線，她不希望誤傷雪女，發放錯誤的開戰信息。  
火光從罐子裡爆開，Kara收回了射線，重新看往這位自稱＂弗洛里安娜＂的雪女。

那頭淡藍色的髮絲被平地捲起的疾風吹動，雪女目光裡不僅有憤怒，亦有恐懼的顫抖。  
雪女顯然已見識到氪星人在，這地球上的本事了。  
雪花猶如披風從後捲上雪女的全身。  
她一揚手，純粹只有威嚇而並沒甚麼攻擊效果的雪粉漫天降下，數秒間遮蔽了Kara的視線。

Kara輕鬆地噴出冷凍呼吸，雪花四散落回地上。  
被風雪籠罩的雪女，已消失無蹤。

「Kara…！」  
這次Alex喊的是Kara的名字。  
Kara回頭，Alex乾脆已將零攔腰抱起，儘管Alex抱起體重輕得出奇的零並不吃力，甚至可說是游刃有餘——但Kara還是衝到她身前，準備接手並觀察零的情況。

「她怎樣？」  
Kara只聽見她和Alex的心臟正怦怦作響，而餘下的一顆，她的超級聽力發現零的心跳甚至要比她這個氪星人跳得快。就算零是純粹的人類，血壓如此高，怕是早晚會造成血管破裂。

「我們馬上到醫院去——不不，Kara，但她不是…」  
Alex只恨現在她們正身處在大洋的彼岸，若氪星人仍身處在美洲大陸上，要趕回擁有能診治外星人的DEO，對Supergirl來說並不是一件難事。

「——她不是人類，我甚至在今天之前沒聽過加伊星人，我要怎樣醫治零？」  
Kara有力的手臂接過了零，解放了雙手的Alex連忙測著零那快得完全異於人類的脈搏。

「冷靜，Alex。」Kara柔聲說。  
Alex強迫自己深呼吸，抬頭與Kara對視，映入眼簾的一片平靜汪洋，鎮靜了血液湧上腦袋的她。  
「零不是加伊星人。」

「甚麼！？」  
Alex吃驚地反問，但眼前零的異常狀態，還有方才飄到半空上的零的奇異歌聲———都難以說服Alex一下子推倒零並非人類的猜測。

「起碼並非百分百的。」  
時間緊逼，Kara抱著零，側身示意Alex攀上她的背脊。  
「我也許知道有些法子能令零好過來。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

從森林裡回到旅館的＂航程＂並不久，令Alex寬下心來的，是在她們快將到達旅館時，零已經在Kara的懷裡醒了過來。

對於自己被人攔腰抱起飄浮在空中這件事，零顯得十分淡定，至少從她的眼神看來——Alex緊抓著Kara肩膀的手往上了些，倚著Kara的脖項看著零。只見零緩緩眨動眼睛，眼裡並沒驚慌失措。

「我們快到了，零。」  
聽到Alex開腔，一直以穩定速度在高空飛行的Kara才發現零已甦醒。  
（過高的速度會令兩名掛在她身上的人類難以忍受，更別說高空的低溫）  
似乎仍有些虛弱的零，搞不清是畏高還是真的虛弱，很快又闔起了眼睛。

正常人類的心臟，是絕對不會在半空裡發現自己被人抱著飛行時絕沒半點崩潰的。  
Alex開始猜測零的身上到底擁有多少雪女…不，是加伊星人的血統。

深藍色的眼眸、喜愛冰冷而討厭高溫。  
也許還有懼怕酒精？？

除了頭髮的顏色，外星生物學家Alex在內心估摸著零至少擁有四之分一的外星血統。  
很快，Kara趁著夜色的掩護，悄悄飛進窗戶裡，帶著她們回到旅館—－那是Alex和Kara的房間。

「Kara，麻煩你去衛生間給我造些冰塊。」  
Alex迅速進入醫生的角色，快速指揮著中間名為＂製冰機＂的氪星人。

被Kara放到床上的零並沒睜開眼睛，Alex的手指輕撫著零紅潤得像塗了妝的臉龐。  
不太喜愛身體接觸的零仍沒甦醒，她又陷入沉睡之中了。

大概是剛才跟雪女的對壘令零的身體暫時失掉了大量的能量。  
原理就跟氪星人依賴的黃太陽能量都有耗盡的意外時刻一樣。

即使急救包和僅有的藥物用不上派場，但Alex仍然嘗試用人類的方法令零好起來。  
被毛巾包裹的冰塊被放在零的額頭上、腋下和脖項上。  
（似乎城之內零完全不怕癢，通常腋下這些敏感部位是氪星人的死穴。醫生Alex再次在心裡默記零的生理特征。）

換在普通人身上，這絕對是要冷藏屍體的陣勢。  
在Alex用冰塊為零降溫的時候，Kara用十秒的空檔，到樓下的餐廳拿來了一大盆冷藏的莓果。

「我依稀記得加伊星人都愛吃水果。」Kara聳聳肩。「好像那是加伊星人重要的能量來源之類，我也不太肯定，畢竟上一次我遇到加伊星人的時候我才八九歲。」

「你說得沒錯，但我不是加伊星人。」  
從沉睡裡醒來的零，掙扎著爬起身，稍微融化掉的冰塊令毛巾濕透了，冰水從她額上髮絲間滑落，好消息是她的臉龐不再紅潤，終於回復了蒼白得過份的＂正常＂。  
Kara細心的俯下身，輕柔呼出冰凍氣息，好讓冰塊沒這麼快在暖氣充足的室內化掉。

「至少不是百分百？」Alex坐在另一側的床邊，阻止零拿掉額頭上冰塊的動作，同時將枕頭塞到她背後，好讓在短短一天內兩度變成病號的零坐得舒服些。「先吃飽再說吧。」

「我沒氪星人這麼大的胃口。」零意有所指地看著直起身子的Kara，後者已尷尬地笑了起來，卻不意外零已識穿了自己的身份。「不過我也的確喜歡吃水果。」

「咳，話說…這個……」Kara抓抓凌亂的金髮，小心翼翼地向零伸出了尾指，「打個勾指……？是朋友的話，我相信你會保守我的秘密，對吧，零？」

似乎恢復了力氣的零，只顧慢悠悠地將莓果塞進嘴裡。  
「別當我是小孩子，我說出去對我並沒甚麼好處。」

Kara用燦爛的笑容來掩飾手懸空在半空的尷尬，當她習慣性地要托起眼鏡的時候，才猛然醒來剛才戰鬥裡，眼鏡早已被她脫了下來。  
坐在床邊的Alex翻了一個白眼，走到Kara身前從她屁股上的褲袋掏出眼鏡，同時繼續向零問話。  
「我估計，你不會像雪女一樣用歌聲來吸取人類的生命力？」  
Kara連忙戴回這副含鉛的眼鏡。  
「我不會。」零簡短地回答，她已默默咽下不少莓果，手指和嘴角都沾著紅色的莓果汁液。

這激起了Kara想起某夜相似的畫面，趁Alex沒向自己投來調戲的眼神，氪星人趕緊遞了張抹紙給零。「咳，零你是加伊星人的後代，對吧？」

「我只有大概八之分一的血統，別問我怎樣知道的……我是孤兒，在我被監護人們收養後，五歲那年我發高燒，她們在我的血液檢測裡察覺到不妥。直到我成年後，她們才告訴我，我體裡有八分之一的DNA跟常人不太一樣。而加伊星人這名字，我是今天才從Kara你口裡聽說的。」零瞥了一瞥Alex，十幾小時前對自己充滿防備的＂警察＂，現在正溫柔微笑遞給她冰水。「謝謝。」

「監護人們？」Alex沒再打算繼續追問零的養父養母們，「那你唱歌的能力……」

「有時候我會夢到有人唱著奇特的語言——大概是加伊星語，我長大後也驗證過，我試過用唱歌的方法，催眠了我的監護人，然後偷跑到雪山裡玩捉迷藏。」零放下空空餘也的盆子，甘美的莓果已全數被她吃光，她眉頭猛然皺起。「結果被罰得很慘……」

城之內零絕對不想再回憶起，自七歲起就被強制用牙籤來夾起飯菜吃飯的悲慘日子。  
這直接導致她一直強力抗拒著這條被指定的外科醫生道路。

「加伊星人在氪星上的歌聲，不會令我們昏昏欲睡……也許是因為加伊星人的歌聲在地球上的聲波傳播只會對人類造成反應。」Kara推理著，「但問題是…那位加伊星小女孩，她是怎樣…甚麼時候來到地球的？」

「應該只是最近的事情，從發生在聖誕老人村的＂意外＂看來。」Alex手撐在下巴思考著，她決定說出自己的建議，「我們應該馬上報告回總部。」

「總部？FBI嗎？」零輕笑。「等他們來到，說不定這個雪女……弗洛里安娜已經越過北極跑到西伯利亞了。」

「Kara？」Alex詢問超級女友的意見，「她必須帶回DEO接受觀察，不能放任她在外面吸取人類的生命力。」

「DEO？」仍試圖獲取兩人注意的零，並沒放棄地追問，她甚至歪著頭，試圖用臉蛋來迷惑身手絕對不可能只是名普通警察的Alex。「Stand for...?」

「你不知道老套故事裡的定律嗎？知道太多的人會死於非命，零，這件事放給我和Kara就行了。」

「但我也已經知道Supergirl的真名了。」狡黠的可愛笑容終於令零看上去像個年輕女孩。「Danvers, 我想你們秘密機構要考慮收買一下我這個證人了。」

「她還沒成年，等我去跟她聊聊。而且等DEO派人來，也許已經來不及。」Kara沒理會零的調笑，她咬緊下唇低頭回憶。氪星人的腦海裡不停回放著弗洛里安娜的臉蛋和眼神，天知道這個雪女在這陌生的星球裡待了多久。這位才七八歲的小外星人，眼神裡裝滿了防備和憤怒。

「說不定…她跟我一樣，是誤打誤撞來到的…她也可能是個流落在地球上的……孤兒。我相信她未必有心攻擊人類。」Kara凝視房間的虛空，似是回憶起自己的身世。

「但她討厭我。」聽到孤兒一詞，零眼神閃爍了一下，斂去笑容，「雖然她察覺到我身上有她同類的氣息。」  
「也許是因為你看上去不太和善，零，這種打交道的工作還是交給我來做。」  
Kara一下子撒掉內心的憂傷，挺起胸膛，顯得自信滿滿。  
「地球親善大使？好吧…Kara。」忍笑的Alex對上了零的目光，零咳了幾聲，「但只要雪女一日留在深山森林裡，不主動出的話，沒人可以找到她。」

「我們可以，Kara可不是一般人。」Alex繼續以年長者的姿態下命令，「而你，最好也跟我們回去檢測一下身體。」

零搖頭，將頭上的毛巾拆開，乾脆將裡面的冰塊塞進口裡，咬得吱吱作響。  
「不，Alex，除了我，沒一個人類，甚至是其他外星人可感應到她的氣息。」

被Alex瞪視的Kara無奈聳肩，感應外星人的確不在氪星人能力范圍裡。  
「作為醫生，我宣佈你禁止外出三天，城之內零。」  
Alex指向酒吧桌上的瓶瓶罐罐，一臉嚴厲。「不然我很樂意試試你喝下酒精後會是甚麼效果，我十分樂意在你身體上做實驗。」

零的笑臉頓時塌了下來。  
「不，你不可以這樣做。」  
她不會忘記成年後第一次被監護人灌喝啤酒時所發生的每一個細節。

Alex一下子沒繃住嚴肅的臉，終於笑了出來。  
「放輕鬆，零，Alex開玩笑的。」Kara也瞇起眼來，她愛看到Alex欺負別人時的意氣風發。「這件事交給我，如果最後……」

手提電話的鈴聲突然中斷了她們這場談話。

不消動用特工的＂偵察技巧＂，Alex已順著聲音瞥向被窩上的零。  
「這是日語歌嗎？」氪星人的關注點不幸走偏。

城之內零默默從褲袋裡掏出手機，看到屏幕上的來電顯示，她臉色比剛才聽到Alex要灌她喝酒還要驚恐。

「是誰找你？」Alex趁零呆住，走近床湊近一看。  
博士出身的她，精準地認出了上面的漢字－－＂城之內＂三個字。

不對，為甚麼來電是零的姓氏…？  
「是你的養父養母嗎？」  
懼怕高溫的零推開身上的用毛巾製用的＂冰袋＂，冰塊掉得滿被子都是。  
她做了Alex和Kara都難以預測的舉動－－零拿著手機鑽進被窩裡，用被子蒙頭。  
被裡的零視二人如無物，啪啦啪啦地說起了日語來。

這孩子氣的舉動令Alex不禁失笑。  
「Kara，外星人都有鑽被窩的習慣嗎？你還記得你到了十六歲了還……」

「Oh Alex！Don’t Start!」Kara見女友又來勢要吐糟自己，連忙推開窗戶，「我這就去拯救世界……不，拯救這個小鎮，找回雪女！」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

Kara沒來得及逃離這房間，在她飛翔到森林上空尋找雪女的蹤影之前，Alex希望零能先好好休息。

掛了電話後的零，拒絕了Kara善解人意的建議－－用＂公主抱＂方式將她帶回對面房間休息。最後，Alex目送著累得又快睡著的零強撐著疲軟的身子，倚著氪星人強壯手臂出了房門。

這時候，Alex才壞笑著掏出藏在外套裡的手機。  
顯然，她剛才一直在偷錄零的對話。

雖然電腦不稱得上是Alex的最強項，但作為特工，使用DEO的專利軟件程序，進行即時的語音翻譯，那是綽綽有餘的。

別說地球語言了，連被DEO研究得十分透徹的氪星人語言，也能利用軟件進行簡單的翻譯。  
（火星人的語言研究也一直在部門中進行研究，誰叫局長自己本身就是綠火星人呢？）

接下來的三個小時中，Alex五度進入309號房察看病號的情況。  
睡眠可能是加伊星人回復體力的最佳方法，這令Alex回憶起小時候小氪星人總因吃得太飽而直接在餐桌上熟睡的事跡。現在躺在床上熟睡得跟初生犬隻的零，對於Alex多次進出房間的舉動毫無察覺。

直到晚上十一點多，Kara才披著一身雪霜從窗戶外歸來。

「沒有好消息？」  
若不是零的年齡不符，Alex倒真有種錯覺，覺得自己是剛哄完孩子睡覺後，在家裡等待妻子歸回的……妻子。

「我巡視了整片森林足足五次！地面上完全沒有她的蹤影。除非她躲到了地下……」  
Kara聲音裡有不可掩蓋的疲憊。  
冬季裡的北極圈裡，能接收到的黃太陽能量比正常少，即使是氪星英雄，也只不過是血肉之軀。

Kara放縱自己癱軟了四肢，沉醉於Alex柔軟而溫暖的懷抱。  
她在愛人的肩上喃喃自語。  
「零怎樣？」

「我＂觀察＂到她更多的……信息。」Alex鬆開環抱Kara腰間的手，頑皮的眨眨眼睛，「你想知道零剛才通電話的內容嗎？」

「You bad bad girl!」Kara瞪大雙眼看著Alex得意舉起的手機。「你錄了下來？但那是日語……不，但那也只是零回答對方的，我們不知道對方說了些甚麼啊。」

「Come on!我可是Deo特工！」Alex拂去氪星人金髮上的雪霜，「我早就在她電話上裝了一個可愛的迷你錄音裝置，自然連對方的說話都錄到。」  
「所以…你會日語？」  
不幸地，氪星人關注的重點一再走偏。  
「Deo有開發的專利語音翻譯程序！」

Alex一屁股坐倒在彈力十足的床上，她已重新整理好這張床鋪。剛才上面全是被零的體溫融化後的冰塊水跡－－要知道，在清理充滿＂水痕＂的床鋪的領域上，Alex和Kara可是專家。

「你到底要不要聽？」  
「要！」  
八卦之魂被撩起的氪星人心急地坐到床上－－－Alex的大腿上，若要準確定位的話。

「獎勵？」  
Alex指指自己的臉頰，她嘴角的笑意仍未化開，Kara已輕吻上她的唇。  
心急難配的氪星人抵著她的額頭，半帶撒嬌的催促她。  
「Alex！別再賣關子了！」

收到氪星人在自己腰間的＂警告＂，Alex沒理會這雙不安份的爪子，在手機熒幕上點開了錄音。

「你絕對想不到－－－零的監護人都是些甚麼人。」  
Alex笑嘻嘻的說，「電話裡頭的人，是零所繼承的姓氏來源－城之內，她叫城之內博美。」

「零繼承了…她養母的姓名？」  
「聽下去。」Alex笑咧了嘴，「我保證很有趣的。」

「哦…」Kara的手指從Alex腰間下滑至衣擺，青蔥玉指伸了進去。氪星人歪著頭，金髮從她肩上傾瀉到Alex的手臂，Kara鼻尖隱隱戳向Alex胸口之間。

「比你…更有趣？」

Alex笑著將打開了語音翻譯程序的手機拍到Kara的胸口上。  
「小壞蛋，專心聆聽。」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

以下為錄音原音版本，翻譯專利技術屬DEO所有。

「……零，你在北歐玩得怎樣？有沒有穿上羽絨雪褸？千萬別只穿薄薄的衣服跑出來嚇到別人…」  
溫柔的聲線令人不自覺的想親近這位女性。  
「博美，我很好，你別擔心…」  
零的聲音強撐起精神。  
「現在是你該擔心的時候，零……大門君逼我說出了你去了芬蘭的行程，我很抱歉，零，你別生氣我好嗎？」  
「甚…甚麼！？博美…你，你答應過我的！」  
「抱歉呢…但這是唯一能讓大門君暫時離開中東的辦法了，就連其他無國界醫生都撒離了……零，你都離家一年多了，也是時候回家了不是嗎？小舞和我都很想念你呢。」  
「騙人，小舞姐姐明明在英國的芭蕾舞團，她才不想念我呢！」  
「連你也不在日本，你就忍心留我這個歐巴桑孤零零的嗎…？」  
（零打斷了她）  
「…你才不是歐巴桑－！」  
「…零，我現在要拜托你，將你另外一位監護人帶回來日本哦。不然我可是要考慮取消你的信用卡了。」  
零明顯語塞了，她結結巴巴地反擊。  
「明明…那，那是你的妻子－－！為甚麼你不親自來拎大門君回去！」  
「城之內～零！」溫柔的聲音裡多了幾份威嚴，「未知子昨天已經上了飛機，你好自為之吧，對了，北歐的鹿肉料理未知子一直想嚐嚐，別說我沒有提醒你哦，親愛的零。」  
「博美－！博美？我不要被未知子抓回去！鹿肉料理？她會把我吃窮的！博美…？！喂？喂！？」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 補充：  
> 於本文（提及或）出場的兩位人物為日劇《Doctor-X大門未知子》裡的角色。  
> 大門未知子，外科醫。  
> 城之內博美，麻醉醫。  
> （簡稱＂城門＂CP）


	10. Blazing Yokime's Blessing《熾烈雪女的祝福》第九章（上）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Kalex（愛情向）  
> 特別設定：Alex Danvers的生日在12月24日平安夜。  
> 性質：聖誕賀文＋旅行  
> 長度：十章左右。  
> 分級：不定期有肉點綴，非限制級。  
> 背景：Kara和Alex已經互相表白並得到了Eliza和火星爸爸及其他朋友的祝福！目前是愛人的關係。  
> 警示：有原創角色，以及日劇擦邊球CP於背景亂入。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是決定將第九章拆成三部份的Dr.F：  
> 大門君要出場了！  
> hooooo超級激動！  
> 你以為我會這麼容易讓大門將零抓回去嗎哈哈哈。  
> 雖然說大門到哪，必須進行手術的病人就躺到哪……  
> 但這篇真的不是醫療故事，所以是不會出現手術場面的請放心…  
> 但暴力的大門絕對會好好教訓城之內零一頓的…
> 
> 補充：  
> 於本文（提及或）出場的兩位人物為日劇《Doctor-X大門未知子》裡的角色。  
> 大門未知子，外科醫。  
> 城之內博美，麻醉醫。  
> （簡稱＂城門＂CP）

《熾烈雪女的祝福》第九章（上）  
Blazing Yokime's Blessing

在Kara在床上爬起的那刻起，特工的職業素養令Alex馬上從夢鄉中醒來。可即便如此，Alex依舊沒睜開眼簾來挽留愛人，這是神經大條的氪星人一直全無察覺的小秘密－－Alex從小便很擅長裝睡。

若從你十四歲起，就經常性在深夜被鑽進被窩的柔軟小身軀嚇醒，而對方還動用她那雙藍得像銀河星體的濕漉眼睛來令你忍不下心，趕這隻外星小動物回到她應有的床鋪上……你都會學懂裝睡這招，免得被可憐兮兮的小動物萌得無法再度入睡。

這就是為甚麼Alex這麼擅長裝睡。她不希望每次被吵醒後，會被內心猛然湧上的愛憐掩蓋掉年長姐姐該有的威嚴。她實在無法沉下臉來趕Kara回自己的床鋪上。

從小她就不擅長應對小氪星人的無賴撒嬌，或者…  
悲傷。

窸窸窣窣的布料摩擦聲音打斷了Alex的回憶。

下一刻，Alex聽見木門發出微小的吱啞聲音，門關上了。  
看起來Kara並沒打開窗戶飛離房間，也許是害怕捲進屋內的冷風會令Alex醒來，或者她不願被窩裡裸著身子的Alex受涼－－畢竟Alex可不像對面房的城之內零一樣樂意待在滿是冷空氣的房中。

要知道零可是一個擁有八分之一加伊星人血統的女孩，而Alex是人類。  
（雖然Alex自己覺得她身體比零強壯多了。）

溫暖的被窩沒成為Alex賴床的理由，她爬起身穿上昨晚被Kara扔到對面小沙發上的衣服，並戴上手錶－－現在是早上六時四十七分。

仍肩負著醫生責任的Alex，決定到樓下幫零準備好特殊病號的早餐，鑑於她的體質異於常人。

雖然拿早餐這舉動似乎偏離了醫生這角色，而歪到了保姆這怪異的道路上。

不過＂Babysit”外星人的工作，Alex已經十分熟習了。  
她尤其擅於喂飽外星生命，茁壯成長的氪星人就是絕佳的例子。（你很難倚靠一對長年伏案做研究的科學家父母來照顧一個幼年外星人，Alex真心覺得自己能活得十四歲都是一個奇跡。）

待了這麼多天，Alex已經將北極光旅館的地形摸熟了，連帶這裡的工作人員－－即使負責打掃清潔的年長北歐女人英語不太好，但Alex仍依靠簡短的五分鐘友好談話來掌握了對方詳細的家史，甚至是財務狀況。

「早，艾達。」  
Alex下了樓梯到達一樓，從梯間拐彎出去，就是旅館的前台大廳及正門。  
她差點跟穿著圍裙、滿臉驚慌的艾達撞個滿懷。

恐懼令艾達本來就不好的英語更為結巴。  
「…電話！報警，得馬上去打電話！」

「怎麼回事！？」  
「有人倒下了，Miss Danvers！」

微帶口音的英語在外面響起。  
「讓開！」  
那是一把女人的聲音。

早已對緊急情況見怪不怪的Alex幾乎不用思考，便馬上奔到事發地點。  
大廳正門的兩三名旅客正被女聲驅趕開去，散開的人們使得Alex看清楚發生了何事。

一個瘦高的銀髮旅客躺在地上不醒人事，Alex認得他，餐廳裡的某個早晨，他就坐在Kara的後面。他為自己不住的咳嗽聲影響了兩位女士的進餐而道歉，這位來自丹麥的旅客說自己的肺一接觸到冷空氣就不太好。

Alex快速跪在這個丹麥男人身邊，訝異地看到女聲本人，已有條不紊地解開了男人的衣襟，檢查對方的心跳。

她是位比自己要年長的亞裔短髮女人，雖然頭上戴著可愛系的粉色毛線帽子，但黑眸裡的沉靜和專注絕對叫人不容小覷。

「你是位醫生？」  
短髮女人熟練地在男人的肋骨輕微按壓進行檢查，甚至沒功夫應答Alex的問題。  
她看上去已有多年行醫的經驗，沒幾秒，短髮女人就判斷出來男人的症狀。  
「是氣胸。」  
她終於瞥了Alex一眼。  
「我需要一枝飲管和小刀。」

趁這位神秘的亞裔女醫生為倒下的男人調整著卧姿，Alex將自己腿間的瑞士軍刀抽出，順便將可以用作消毒的火機塞到女醫生的手裡。

「艾達，我需要飲管！」

可幸餐廳就在大廳的左面，沒花十多秒，飲管和一小瓶烈酒已經遞到Alex手裡。  
好吧，Alex差點忘了嚐酒的艾達習慣將烈酒藏在身上。

「Good.」  
習慣掌控現場的亞裔醫生接過了被烈酒粗暴地消毒的飲管，Alex留意掌刀的她手腕十分穩妥，沒絲毫的顫抖，而十隻手指看上去纖細而有力，十分靈活。

是位外科醫生。  
Alex在內心下了判斷。

亞裔醫生迅速在男人的肋骨上方確定位置，鋒利的刀刃精準地深入肌理，同時間，吸管被快速戳進劃開的皮膚之中。

在人人都屏住氣息的室內，空氣迅速流經吸管的微小呼嘯聲異常清晰。

「救護車已經在路上了。」  
前台小哥在前台裡放下電話，匆匆跑來為他們宣告這個好消息。

Alex的手指放在男人脖項上的大動脈默數著，男人本來因呼吸困難而變紫的嘴唇，已經緩  
緩湧上血色。

「看起來血壓已經回升了。」  
Alex掩蓋不掉眼裡的嘉許，看往這位神秘的女醫生。

正常情況下，大多數人，包括Alex自己都會謙遜一番，表示救急扶危都是他們醫生的責任。  
但這位特立獨行的女醫生只是將她手裡的軍刀交還給Alex，便一聲不吭站起身。她拿起放在地上的手提包，用她的長腿踩出氣勢逼人的步伐，逼近前台小哥。

明明比女醫生要高上一個頭都不止的北歐小哥，被她嚇得後退了幾步。  
她用那流利的英語質問對方。  
「城之內零在幾號房？」

「你就是…」聽見正門方向傳來了救護車的響號，Alex才離開地上的病人，走向前台。  
「零的監護人？」

「Yes.」本來一臉滿不在乎的女人，表情突然有所鬆動，用她那一瞪圓便有些嚇人的深粽色眼眸盯著Alex。「Who are you?」

「我是在這幾天裡一直照顧著她的……朋友。Alex Danvers.」零的監護人走近了自己，將臉貼在Alex身上觀察，她的身高幾乎逼近Kara。「And you?」

「我叫大門，大門未知子。」姓氏發音神似 “Demon”的大門醫生鼻翼一舒一張，像隻獵狗在Alex身上嗅了好幾秒，才捨得保持回應有的社交距離，看著眼前的Alex 。「零在哪裡？」

「城之內零在309號房。」Alex指向樓梯，「請隨我來。」

似乎被零深深懼怕著的大門醫生長腿一轉，已風風火火地踏上樓梯，她並沒看到Alex嘴角隱含著的壞笑。

啊，能治得住城之內零的神秘監護人原來這麼有趣，Alex簡直等不及在床上醒來的面癱女孩，對此會表現出怎樣的可愛表情。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	11. Blazing Yokime's Blessing《熾烈雪女的祝福》第九章（中）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Kalex（愛情向）  
> 特別設定：Alex Danvers的生日在12月24日平安夜。  
> 性質：聖誕賀文＋旅行  
> 長度：十章左右。  
> 分級：不定期有肉點綴，非限制級。  
> 背景：Kara和Alex已經互相表白並得到了Eliza和火星爸爸及其他朋友的祝福！目前是愛人的關係。  
> 警示：有原創角色，以及日劇擦邊球CP於背景亂入。  
> 出場人物：大門未知子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是終於將中章生出來的Dr.F：  
> 前晚夢到Alex和Maggie的膩歪夢境哈哈real中毒了。  
> 下章會補回姊妹糖，這章暫時還是大門實力搶鏡中。

《熾烈雪女的祝福》第九章（中）  
Blazing Yokime's Blessing

「零？開一下門，我是Alex。」  
Alex看了那位亞裔醫生一眼，她正不耐地抱著臂。

大門未知子雖然並不比自己壯實，但Alex有預感以她臉上的怒氣和急躁，她很有可能在下一秒便暴力踹開木門。

「零，你醒了嗎？開門……」  
Alex話都還沒說完，大門醫生就突然湊到門邊擠開了她，Alex只得讓開身子。

「城。之。內。零！開門！」  
大門用日語嚷著，仍然沒人應門，大門賭氣地將嘴嘟得老高。「可惡的零…」

Alex表情漸漸凝重起來，因為房間裡仍是一片靜寂。  
不對，難道這小鬼頭在裡面暈了？昏迷了？  
Alex顧不得會暴露了些甚麼，就草草從口袋裡掏出門鎖卡開門。  
大門未知子瞪著她手上的門卡，快速跟隨Alex進房。

「城之內零！」  
大門喊著零的全名。  
Alex快速檢視著空無一人的衛生間，顯然，床上被翻得凌亂的被鋪，顯示出主人早已離開了溫暖被窩。

大門未知子賭氣般脫下了毛線帽，坐在床邊一副沮喪模樣，跟被拋棄的小狗似的。  
看上去，她此刻並不想用英語跟任何人溝通。  
年輕的城之內零雖然娃娃臉，但氣質穩重沉靜，相反，她的監護人大門醫生倒是瞧著酷酷的，一遇到自己沒轍的事兒，卻秒變撒嬌小孩。

「零這大笨蛋！大笨蛋！」  
大門憤憤地用日語說，才注意到Alex正蹲在門邊不知道在幹嘛。

Alex之所以剛才拍門要零開門，是因為她很肯定零沒出去。  
專業特工，早就在零的房間安裝了感應器，一旦門被打開，她手機上的軟件就會馬上發出通知－－然而，Alex蹲下檢查了安裝在牆角的小裝置，裝置運作正常，也就是說……

「你在看甚麼？」  
大門用英語發問，她不明白這美國女子蹲在門邊做甚麼，她連珠炮發地問。  
「你和城之內零是甚麼關係，你為甚麼有她的門卡？」

「我想她很有可能已經離開了…」  
Alex沒理會大門，她打開了房間窗戶檢查，果然，窗外磚牆的突出處上積雪上有幾道淺淺腳印。

城之內零居然猜到Alex監視著她，於是另尋法子，從窗戶爬出逃走了。  
大門湊到窗邊的腦袋嚇了Alex一跳。  
「她逃跑了吧，果然……城之內那笨蛋給她通風報信了。」

窗戶被關上，冷風吹得大門一頭短髮散亂，她撇著嘴，將毛線帽重新戴上。  
「對了，你還沒說……你是零的…？」  
雖早已猜到一二，但Alex還是想從大門未知子口裡聽到她的身份。  
「我是她的媽媽。」  
自稱為母親的大門醫生腦袋一昂，頭上粉紅色毛線帽的毛球一抖。  
Alex實在難以想像看上去十分年輕的大門未知子，已經養育了零起碼二十年。  
「你看上去十分年輕，不像能生下零……」  
Alex繼續引她說出真相。  
「她是我收養的，我想那不關你事吧，Lady.你是零的誰？」

大門未知子環視房間一遍，又打開了衣櫃上下翻動著零那幾乎沒有的衣服。  
「你不是跟她一起住在這房間吧？」  
大門＂反手＂啪一聲關掉衣櫃，右眉高高挑起瞧著Alex。

「不，我的房間在對面。」  
大門醫生以懷疑的目光，深深地看了Alex一眼。

「零是怎樣受傷的？」  
大門醫生撥弄著桌上染血的紗布。

那並不是Alex昨晚留下的，想必是零自己更換了傷口上的紗布。  
Alex才想起來零右臂上的傷口也該拆線了。

「她……被森林裡的黑熊傷到了右手。」

說起森林，爬窗逃走的城之內零，十之九八肯定是奔著去找雪女了。  
Alex盯著眼前滿臉不善的大門未知子，她根本不好拿出通訊器通知Kara。  
飛行中的氪星人顯然不會將電話帶在身上。

大門低頭沉思好一會兒，突然風風火火直奔出門，這令Alex措手不及。  
「等等！大門醫生！」

「別攔我，我要去將零找回來。」  
這位醫生的大長腿簡直差點令優秀的特工追不上她的腳步。

「但…你知道她在哪嗎？我想零只是出去了村上閒逛，也許你在房裡等待一下，我保證一定會將她找回來…」  
大門未知子仍然固執地在長長的走廊上急步飛馳。

「不，她雖然行李都沒拿，但我很肯定這丫頭又要逃跑了，我熟悉得很。」  
兩人飛快地在梯間奔著，眨眼便從三樓到了樓下。  
「就算要將這條村翻個整天，我都要找她出來！」  
「可是零她…」  
Alex仍想勸阻這位耍起脾氣來，就跟孩子似的監護人。

大門未知子瞪了Alex一眼。  
「你別想要給她打電話報信，零的事情，你不用再插手了。」

說畢，這位執著的醫生便出了旅館大門。  
Alex內心暗哀一聲，跟這位完全不聽勸告的大門醫生相比，零這小麻煩要可愛得多了。

盡職的特工飛快地舉起手腕，在手錶上緊按著通信鍵。  
「Kara, Zero is missing, bring her back ASAP. Over.」

她連對方一句「收到」都來不及聽，便急步追了出去。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「I am on it!」  
Kara在耳機裡的頻道突然聽到Alex的聲音，雖然驚訝，但她沒從數千呎的高空上跌了下去－－氪星人訓練有數。

「Alex，我以為你有監視著零，她怎麼跑了？」  
Kara繼續著在高空巡視森林的任務，她本來就在尋找雪女的蹤影－－現在得再加上零一個。  
「Alex？」

Kara惑然不解，通常Alex在耳機裡聽到她的聲音，絕對不會不回復的……  
哦，除非…

肯定是因為Alex正在旅館裡跟別人打探零的去向吧，所以不方便開口說話。

氪星人迅速調整飛行方向，時正中午，難得的黃太陽能量正投射至高緯度地區，給她的身體補充能量。Kara準備飛回接近小鎮方向的森林，若零只是出發不久，她絕對沒這麼快就能深入森林。

之前因為避免遭雪女或其他人類發現蹤跡，Kara一直飛得很高。她一直以X光從高處勘察、掃視下方森林－－雪女的生物能量與眾不同，她一眼就能認出來。

氪星人漸漸下降高度，下方如巨人般矗立著的潔白樹海，夾雜著寂然的墨綠，蔚為奇觀。  
「呼……」

Kara緩緩吁出一道長氣。  
外星人的威脅，她從來都不會輕視，而這次雪女跟隱形似的完全找不著，Kara內心很是焦躁，但仍不停催眠自己，一定要有耐性，絕不能在Alex面前露出焦急和憂心……

Kara在努力想當個稱職的愛人和超級英雄。

Kara閉起眼睛，長時間的X光掃描令她雙眼有些累意，她決定更改搜索方式。  
反正零不可能有雪女這麼厲害能消失於無形，她終歸是八分之七的人類，需要在地面上直立行走。

超級聽力被Kara開啟，不論遠近，方圓近好幾公里的聲音像收音機裡的多條頻道，一下子湧進她的耳蝸裡。

Kara熟練地將雜聲一一去除，只留下那些可疑的，疑似帶上城之內零印記的聲音。  
小鎮裡芬蘭語的交談、雪橇車摩擦雪地的滋滋作響……  
車上的女聲操著法語，顯然不是零…  
森林裡，簌簌雪葉被洌風拂過的聲音像跌進放大鏡中，輕易地被氪星人捕捉。  
緊接傳來的，是鞋子踩上積雪的沙沙作響。  
腳步聲的力度有點熟悉，Kara將注意力集中在此處，摒除耳裡其他頻率上的雜音。

女聲的輕微喘氣聲傳進氪星人耳中。  
那是城之內零！

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

一夜無夢，清晨從床上醒來後，城之內零便快速思考著要怎樣解決眼前兩大困境。

第一，她可不能夠放任身為＂同類＂的雪女繼續在森林裡，天知道這小女孩為甚麼要一再吸取人類的生命力，若這是雪女唯一生存下去的方法，那她極為危險。  
第二，大門未知子，她親愛的監護人－＂媽媽＂要來抓她了。

那是她多年來形成的條件反射－逃跑。  
從來對大門毫無辦法的零，也只能這樣了。

當零正要擰開房門門把，卻忽爾瞥到門後牆角閃著光。  
窗戶透進的清晨一縷陽光打在角落上，令某處反射起光芒。  
零蹲下湊近一看，一個金屬的小裝置就裝在緊扣在門軸之上。

她略一沉吟，轉身走向緊閉的窗戶。  
幸好小時候爬窗爬牆這種事兒她還真幹過不少。

完全不怕冷的零，只穿著輕薄的夾克外套，在森林裡踩雪前行。  
她背著一個巨大的爬山露營用的背包－－她剛在小鎮上從一個喝酒喝得神志不清的旅客手上買的。

裡面有她需要的一切－帳篷、防水布、罐頭食品……

縱然不怕冷，但傷勢仍未完全痊癒的零，還是邊走邊喘著氣，偶爾摸著右臂上的舊傷。

她的鼻翼一舒一張，在舒適的冷空氣裡感受著那傳來一絲殘留的特殊氣息。  
雪女在這裡待過。

急轉轉變的風向令零心生驚覺，她倏地轉身。  
後方空無一人，只有幾棵高聳的雲杉巍立。

「城之內零！」  
黑影籠罩上自己的頭頂，冰冷的寒風打在零的臉上。  
背著沉重背包的身影仰頭一看，她那已作好的戰鬥準備頓時毫無用武之地。

帶著光的紅藍身影落在零的身前。  
「你為甚麼一個人跑了出來！？快跟我回去。」

聽到熟悉的台詞，零翻了一個白眼。  
但同時，也鬆了一口氣，幸好追來的既不是雪女亦不是大門。

 

「你是誰？」  
第一次看到Kara穿上＂Supergirl＂這套英姿颯爽的制服，零嘴角帶勾。  
「我可不是甚麼外星罪犯，你沒權逮捕我。」

「零，你不認得我了？」  
Kara－－Supergirl，立馬愣住了，她看上去相信了零。  
「我…我是Kara……」

零低聲笑了起來，被背上沉重的包壓得背脊快直不起來的她，一把將包脫下扔到雪地上。  
「我當然知道。」

「零！這一點兒都不好笑。」  
Kara看上去一臉嚴肅，這跟她平常用＂Kara＂身份示人的時候，氣場略有不同。

零聳著肩，「放輕鬆，我不是跑去找雪女，我只是……純粹不想被人找到而已。」  
Supergirl臉上閃過一絲陰影，Kara低下了腦袋，一時間並未接過零的話來。

「呃，我不是說要避開你和Alex…」  
零有點頭疼地抓著帽子。  
「真的？」  
Kara飛快地抬頭，她眼裡閃著湛藍的光，連帶她身上用特殊面料所制的閃亮英雄制服，差得閃瞎了零的眼…  
零絕對不是因為不好意思而避開氪星人炙熱的眼神。

「呃…我說過會幫你們找到雪女的，我言出必行…對了，你找得怎樣？」  
零拙劣地轉移話題。

「轉悠了一整晚，影子都沒有…這早上也是。」  
Supergirl深嘆出一口氣，隨意地執起那有幾斤重的巨大背包。  
「零，你還是跟著我們會比較好。」

「你不明白…」零摸著樹幹，長長的睫毛眨動著，「我……有個人很有可能會來找我，而我不太想現在看到她…」

「你監護人？」  
Kara猛然說了溜嘴，然後戲劇性地掩住了嘴巴，一副糟糕的神情。

零內心警號大作。  
好吧，果然找上門了。

「Alex說的！」  
「她找到來了？」  
兩人同時開口說話，字句重畳在一起。

「呃……總之，Alex要我儘快帶你回去。」  
Kara結結巴巴地說，暗暗祈禱著零別再追究她們是怎樣＂偷聽＂到她和監護人之間的對話。

認了命般的零搖著頭，緩緩吁出一口白氣。  
「就算我說不，你還是會強行帶著我飛回去的吧，Supergirl？」

「你知道就好。」  
Kara將零的黑色背包背了起來，背包和她這身制服完全格格不入，像個逃學的超級英雄，這令零很想發笑。

「On one condition....」純粹為了畫面畫風，零拒絕看到Supergirl的形像被破壞。  
零決定自己背回行裝。  
「別再攔腰抱起我來飛，你還是背起我吧…」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「Alex，我找到零了」。

耳機頻道裡沒由來的蹦出了一句話來，但Alex仍一心二用的嘗試拉住走在前方的大門醫生。  
「大門醫生…森林那邊很危險，請你不要單獨行動……」

「我並不是一個人，你不是一直在跟著我嗎？」

從聖誕老人村裡僅有的四家旅館、到各大小店鋪，幾乎將整條村子翻轉的大門醫生，堅定不移地踏進樹林裡。

即使是養母女的關係，相處多年的情感畢竟不是假的……  
若Kara＂離家出走＂，自己和Eliza大概會比現在的大門醫生急上一萬倍。

「我們快到了…Alex，放心，零沒事……」  
風速將Kara的聲音壓得低了些。

「我是認真的，你不能再往前走了…」  
Alex閃身擋去了大門未知子的路，煞有介事地掏出手機瞧了一眼。  
「是Kara發來的信息，她說零回到酒店了……」

大門好奇地伸長了脖子正要偷看手機，但眼疾手快的Alex已經收起了手機。

「哼……裝模作樣，不管你和零在搞甚麼鬼，你聽好了。」  
大門雙手抱在胸前，下巴微抬。  
「我是不會承認你們的。」

「承認…甚麼？」Alex反問。

「我絕不容許零從醫學院畢業前談女朋友！」  
大門未知子說畢便轉身，大步流星地掉頭準備返回村子。

「等…等一下！你說甚…甚麼！？」  
Alex沒奔幾步便追上了大門醫生，她話鋒一轉。  
「她沒談過？你的意思是…零沒談過戀愛？」

氣呼呼的大齡漂亮女醫生冷哼了一聲，走得更快了。  
「總之，我是絕對不會容許－－不知道從哪裡來的怪姐姐將零拐走！」  
見Alex正在偷笑，大門又補充了一句。  
「零太單純了，容易被你們這種長得漂亮的人迷惑。」

城之內零很……單純！？  
Alex拼盡全力忍下想要瘋狂大笑的衝動。  
「咳，大門醫生，你放心，我和零不是女朋友的關係……」

見到對方甩來冰冷的眼神，Alex再次以肯定的口吻重覆。  
「我已經有女朋友了，而那絕對不是零。」  
「那跟我無關。」  
急速＂跑＂了好幾十米，大門終於緩下酸疼的腳步。

「我很好奇，為甚麼你和你的…伴侶會收養了零？」  
Alex終於忍不住問出最想問的問題。  
大門馬上緊緊皺起好看的眉。  
她顯然意識到，對方已得悉零並非由＂養父養母＂所收養。  
「零跟你說的…？哼，連這些家事都說出去……看來你和零關係還是非淺。」

「你真的很想知道？」  
「對，大門醫生。」Alex眼珠子一轉，「作為零的朋友……我很好奇。」

「雖然你看起來很有誠意……」  
大門未知子故意拖長了尾音。  
「哼，但我就是偏不說！」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「咳…」  
零眼皮睜開，清朗地咳了一聲。  
「Miss Supergirl, 你這樣盯著我，我可睡不著。」

309號房裡，那位已更換回正常人服裝的超級英雄，跟護崽的母雞般守著零的床邊。  
漂亮的外星藍眼睛轉了一圈，朝零伸出了手。

「只有多睡覺你的身體才能快點康復。」一本正經的Kara這麼說著。  
她那輕易可捏碎一枝手槍的＂鋼鐵之手＂，正緩緩在零的頭頂撫摸，像給小動物順毛。

「……憑甚麼你認為給人摸頭髮就能令人快點入睡？」  
零忍住了將整人再度縮進被窩的衝動。  
「小時候Alex就是這樣……」Kara的臉忽爾染上一絲紅暈。「哄我入睡。」

零可疑地挑起眼眉，想小時候的事情也能臉紅？  
超級英雄的內心果然不一定都是光明磊落的！

「I am not your puppy.」  
零終於放棄入睡這想法，她吃疼地揉揉太陽穴，在床上坐了起身。

雖然精神充足，但肉體上的酸痛令她有些躁動。  
她何嘗不想好好休息，不去想大門很有可能已經挽起了衣袖，準備來教訓自己。

「No!」Kara爬上床，強行壓下零的身子回到床上，激烈地拒絕她。  
「你要好好待在床上，Alex待會兒還有可能來檢查你的身體……」

「我不是她女友，我不需要她來＂檢查＂我的身體。」  
零將尺度拋到九霄雲外，因怕傷著自己，Kara的力氣並沒有很大。  
「好了好了，別再把我當小孩子看！」

零玩心大起，一下子在床上翻身，將被子蒙到Kara的臉上，被戲弄的超級英雄臉上很是不爽。  
「你…你想到哪裡去了，零！」  
Kara隔著被子將零扑倒在床上，甚至試圖攻擊對方的腰枝，但忘了零根本不怕癢。  
「放開我！我又不怕癢哈哈哈哈……」  
零反將Kara一軍，腰身敏感地縮開的Kara差點在床上飄了起來，她反射性地緊抓著零。  
「你偷襲我！你居然……」  
你居然偷襲一個超級英雄！  
Kara氣憤地想著。

兩人的身子以曖昧的狀態，跟一條被扭成不似樣子的被子，在床上糾纏著。  
「轟！」  
門以粗暴地推開，床上兩人跟搗蛋的小狗們般嚇得停止了所有動作。

零臉湧上了全身的血色，她嚇得嘴唇一顫一顫的。  
她說的是日語。  
「大…大……大門…」

「城。之。內。零！」  
陰沉著一張臉的大門未知子幾步跨進房裡，後頭跟著Alex。  
特工臉上的表情也是煞是好看。  
「原來你真的在國外藏了一個女朋友！所以才不要我們了！」

「不不不不不！」  
聽懂了大門的英語，Kara飛快甩下被子下了床。  
「Alex……不是你們想像的，我我我我們甚麼都沒做！」

「你說，你要女朋友還是我！」  
大門指著零委屈的說，忽略兩人的年齡差，她簡直像被出軌的原配。

「Alex，我們真是清白的，我和零不可能…你笑甚麼！」  
Kara的結巴解釋突然化作惱怒的撒嬌。

Alex的嘴角一直以古怪的角度向上翹起，但她盡全力將笑意壓抑著。

「她不是我女朋友！」  
零飛快地鑽出被子，直奔窗戶方向。  
她的小心思被氪星人輕易拆穿。  
「零！」  
Kara反手一抓，零的後衣領被牢牢抓在她掌心中。

「笨蛋阿零！」  
大門用日語冷不防蹦出了一句。

零被氪星人拎回床上坐著，大門走到她面前，好久不見的監護人令零不敢抬起頭。  
「大門才是大笨蛋……」  
零小聲地用日語嘟嚷。

大門捏起零的下巴，手指朝她額上用力彈了一下，零吃痛地呼喊了一聲。  
「你們，到底誰是零的女朋友！」  
大門凌厲的眼神在Kara和Alex之間來回不定。

「Alex……才是……我女朋友。」  
Kara尷尬回道，同時手臂一撞，輕聲問Alex。  
「她就是…零的監護人？」

「我就是這位離家出走了一年多的小鬼頭的媽媽，對的。」  
大門回頭盯著悶不作聲、正揉著額頭的零，  
「聽說你傷了手臂，哪裡？」

「你不是我的醫生，這是病人的私隱。」  
零始終避免跟大門的眼神有正面接觸，她看往Alex。  
一直以欺負她為樂的醫生，正翹著雙手等看戲呢。  
「她是我的醫生，是她幫我傷口縫針的。」

「今天也該幫你的傷口拆線了，零。」盡責的Dr Danvers這麼回答，嘴角翹起一絲微笑。

「等一下，她也是醫生？」大門反應遲鈍，但很快就將Alex這不相干的人拋到後頭。「拆線這些工作你還不會自己做嘛？」漂亮的女醫生用鼻子哼出聲，「你十三歲的時候，我就讓你看我怎麼幫小貓的傷口縫線拆線了。」

……所以這人到底是外科醫生還是獸醫？  
Alex本來趁機想讓大門即場對零下手，好觀察一下她的技術。

「受傷了還不告訴博美，還要自己逞強！」  
大門閃電般出手，手指靈活地解開了零身上的衣服。

「慢著－－！住手！」  
零慌張地抵抗，在Alex和Kara面前被監護人脫光的話，自己以後不用活了！

「你們慢慢檢查傷口我們在隔壁等你！」  
Kara識趣地用超級速度拉走了Alex。

可惜了……  
Alex還來不及抗議，就失去了目睹大門技術的機會了。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「笨蛋。」  
傷口被拆線後，再被覆上乾淨的紗布。  
大門從專注的醫生狀態裡出來，替零攏好了衣衫。

「你才是。」零半躺在床上，別開了臉。

「那兩個人到底是誰？你旅行從來都不帶同伴的。」  
大門將醫用手套脫下，扔到垃圾桶裡。

「Doctor-X你這次當戰地醫生又救了多少人？」  
零那深藍色的眼眸直視大門那張毫無表情的臉。  
「你知道博美有多擔心嗎？」

聽到＂博美＂兩個字，大門那張冰山臉頓時崩裂。  
「這…這不是你從醫學院裡輟學還離家出走的理由。」  
她其實還是有些底氣不足的，面對自己的任性，尤其是在婚後。

「這不是離家出走，是GAP YEAR，在實習之前。」

大門一秒變臉，趴在零的肚子上，眨著大眼睛。  
「零啊……別生氣我嘛，跟我回去，不然博美會將我的零花錢全部禁掉的。」

………從中東戰場趕來北極圈尋女，為的就是保住你那些整天買名牌衣服吃高級料理的零花錢嘛！  
零的眼角抽蓄著。

「不回！」  
零賭氣的下了床，走到窗邊眺望，手掌貼緊了冰涼的玻璃。  
「這裡有我要尋找的東西……」

「零？」  
大門在零的背後無聲地深深嘆氣，她回復了正經臉。  
「你要怎樣才願意跟我回日本？」

「未知子，你聽過雪女的傳說嗎？」  
零臉龐側著，窗戶透著的微光令她蒼白的臉更顯柔和。  
「難道你不想知道，我那八分之一的血統，來源自哪裡？」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	12. Blazing Yokime's Blessing《熾烈雪女的祝福》第九章（下）

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Kalex（愛情向）  
> 特別設定：Alex Danvers的生日在12月24日平安夜。  
> 性質：聖誕賀文＋旅行  
> 長度：十章左右。  
> 分級：不定期有肉點綴，非限制級。  
> 背景：Kara和Alex已經互相表白並得到了Eliza和火星爸爸及其他朋友的祝福！目前是愛人的關係。  
> 警示：有原創角色，以及日劇擦邊球CP於背景亂入。  
> 出場人物：大門未知子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是將聖誕賀文拖到三月的Dr.F：  
> 希望本周將雪女結掉……嗯！我會加油的。  
> 官方的糖屎弄得我……更文的動力很是頹廢，唉。  
> kalex真的是一言難盡啊官方現在演得……  
> sanvers嘛，我會努力想想怎樣在官方的＂限時＂裡補充正劇之外的應有畫面和劇情……堅持寫糖就是我的最高原則！！！  
> 下章第十章就是終章了！！

《熾烈雪女的祝福》第九章（下）  
Blazing Yokime's Blessing

「Doctor-X？」  
任由著氪星人像頭加大碼樹熊般依偎著自己的身體，Alex手撐在被單上，支撐起Kara的全部重量。Alex繼續自言自語，「零的監護人有個奇怪的外號啊。」

實時的翻譯文字於手機熒幕上滑動。  
「難道你不想知道，我那八分之一的血統，來源自哪裡？」

輸入文字的豎線於熒幕上一眨一眨，手機的微型音響裡傳來沉默的空氣。  
「Alex。」  
「嗯？」Alex終於將注意力從實時進行竊聽及翻譯的手機轉回小女友身上。  
「Ka~ra，你手放哪裡了。」

被抓包的氪星人臉不紅心不跳，將手掌從Alex上衣下擺裡抽出來。  
「咳，我想證明……只有你對我有吸引力，零或者其他人都…」

「別傻了。」Alex有樣學樣，將手指輕彈在Kara額頭上，氪星人的金髮腦袋仍然賴在Alex的胸口上不願離開。「我當然不會誤會你和零，你不用哄回我。」

「那……雪女怎麼辦？」Kara終於願意正經地坐直身子，將Alex的手握在掌心之中，憂國憂民的超級英雄嘆了口氣，微托起鼻樑上的眼鏡。「我覺得單憑我一個，未必可以在短時間解決她。而且按程序，若不通知DEO的話，那J'Onn他…」Kara話說到一半，臉色不自然地繃緊，「零和那個醫生要過來了……」

「咯咯！」  
310號房門被敲響了。Alex瞥了Kara一眼，兩人互有默契地交換了一個眼神。

雖然兩人都沒有像火星獵人般的心靈能力，但憑剛才零與大門的對話來看。  
恐怕，這個於茫茫雪山中尋找雪女的任務，要添上一位新成員了。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「這是個等價交易。」  
零瞧著Alex那忍不住往上勾的嘴角，忍不住有點氣急敗壞地解釋。  
「我…我只是不想她天天煩著我要將我架回日本！」

「那你換來的是甚麼？」Alex呼出一口白氣，看著在雪坡上奮力前進的大門未知子，Kara緊跟著在她後面，準備隨時扶這位醫生一把。「一個超級醫生的幫忙？她學的不會是外星生物解剖學吧？」

「甚麼…超級醫生？」零一愣。

即使仍是白天，但高緯度的雪山裡，日光已經昏暗，Alex將本來用於遮擋反光的護目鏡拉上。她挑著眉，朝零伸出了手。「我對你監護人做了一丁點資料搜集，＂Doctor-X＂這名字充滿了傳說啊。」

零蒼白的臉難得地染上紅暈，她雙手插著外套的口袋，賭氣般對Alex伸來的手視而不見。  
她獨自手腳並用攀上了雪坡。

「我說若我找不到我的＂同類＂，我是不會回日本的，大門一聽就馬上……」

前方那位戴著粉紅色毛線帽的醫生朝空蕩的雪山用英文大喊。  
「快出來！雪女！」

「馬上自告奮勇要幫忙？」Alex幫她完成了被打斷的句子。  
「她從來都不會失敗的，即使是在手術之外。大門要做成的事情，沒人可以阻擋。」

嘴上說著從來都不會失敗的外科醫生。  
可以真切地實行她的諾言，這就是大門未知子。

零看著仍在雪山上以夾雜著日語的英文叫嚷的監護人，沒好氣地搖搖頭。

「而她之所以這麼努力，為的就是盡快將你拎回家，對吧？」Alex微笑，「她是個好媽媽。」  
一直裝酷的零終於顯露微笑。

此時，Alex和零已趕上了在山坡上駐足的大門和Kara。  
Kara默默朝Alex搖搖頭。  
這是雪女仍全無蹤跡的意思。

「這麼大的雪山，要找到甚麼時候啊，零！」  
撒嬌的大門走上前，拉著零的左胳膊甩著，「博美說了三天內不帶著你回去，她就要將你和我的信用卡全部停掉！」

「好了大門君！放開我！」  
比大門矮上半個頭的零，因為身形較嬌小，差點被大門抱個滿懷，想要脫離監護人魔掌的零正在拼命掙扎。  
「我有辦法了，你放手！」

Kara很不厚道地繃出了笑聲。

零喘著白氣從大門的魔掌中脫身，還有空給Alex和Kara翻了個白眼－－對於兩人的袖手旁觀，零氣呼呼地拉好頭上被扯歪的冷帽。「我準備了些東西，可以引雪女出來。」

背包被砸到滿是積雪的地上，拉鏈被扯開，裡面是被精心打包的食物和冷飲。  
Kara差點以為被投喂的人是她，她看往Alex，她的特工女友露出了一副＂你竟然要跟孩子搶吃＂的表情。Kara這才意識到，若真的是給她準備的，裡面應該全都是鍋貼和甜甜圈，而不是一堆結成冰的水果。

「怎麼都沒有烤肉！我想要吃烤鹿肉，零！」  
大門正要伸手進背包，卻被早有預備的零飛快打掉。  
「啊！零！」大門埋怨地摸著被拍飛的手，「要是你打壞了我的手，瞧博美會不會放過你。」

「這些食物不是給你預備的，你個貪食鬼。」  
零沒好氣地說，將背包裡的食物一一掏出。

「都是…餐廳裡的水果？冰莓、冰乳酪，這瓶是甚麼……啊！？」  
另外一號吃貨Kara翻動著被雪粉沾上的打包盒，而被擺在地上的深色玻璃瓶，雖然被撕去了包裝紙，但不難猜出其真身。

「聰明。」Alex並不意外，她可是在酒店餐廳裡目睹著零打包食物的過程，這瓶特殊飲料也是她幫零挑的。「所以我們怎樣做？擺在這裡，守株待兔？要是她不出來呢？」

「要是我像雪女一樣可以隨便召喚暴風雪，也許我可以將她逼出來，不過我不會，甚至連飛行都不行。」零向Kara眨眨眼睛。

一旁的大門緊皺著眉，插口道，「她可以召喚暴風雪？！零，你沒真的嘗試過吧……」

Kara睜圓眼睛，假裝微笑看往Alex，Alex卻一臉淡定。  
大門的注意力全在零身上，Alex可以肯定零沒向監護人透露任何關於Kara真正身份的訊息。

「我沒……」零無奈地說，「對對對，我十二歲的時候是試過往天上弄點雪花下來…」

「然後發高燒躺在床上一個星期？對，你再敢試的話，我馬上將你麻醉打包送回去給博美。」大門將嘴撇得老高，不高興地威脅道。

……原來這就是真正雪女和八分一血統的差距。  
Alex內心默默決定，不能再讓零吐血的場面重現，不然不光她一人，某位超級醫生也該要暴走了。

「所以，計劃到底是怎樣？要我…們去將雪女引出來？」  
Supergirl向來習慣速戰速決，雪女這隱患已令她這幾天很是不安了。

「用我的血。」零伸出胳膊，大門臉色一變，爆出了一句日語。  
「甚麼！？你瘋了！」

「不是…新鮮的血……」零指著胳膊上的紗布，從口袋裡掏出她之前換下的舊紗布－－上面還沾著暗紅色血跡的紗布。「她對同類的血很敏感。」

「你確定這有效？」Alex看著零將食物和飲料放在樹幹一旁，保證風雪不會將它們刮走。那塊舊紗布被零隨意淺埋在樹幹下的雪堆裡。「若她不出來……」

「她總會有餓的時候，到時候再出動你們……正常人類……也不晚。」  
零看著Kara說，顯然意有所指。

雪女已見識到氪星人的力量，所以Kara怎樣圍著森林上空搜尋，她也是不會出來的。但一旦Kara離開，而普通人類和其他食物的氣味傳到了那位在森林裡經常有一餐沒一餐的雪女裡，她肯定會出來……補足能量。

「雪女為甚麼要吸取人類的精神力？」之前已聽說過小村裡那些暈倒遊客的故事，大門對雪女的能力有了一定的了解。「你小時候從來都沒有這個需要。」

「我不是純種的，我大部份基因還是人類。而且雪女要唱歌才能吸取精神力……」

「所以你小時候從來都不唱歌？」Kara好奇地問，零以沉默來默認。  
「她是五音不全的孩子。」大門直接了當地說，「跟小舞不一樣。」

聽過零的歌聲的她們，自然領悟過來，大門醫生這是對自家孩子的…故意嫌棄。

「小舞是誰？」零那隱隱不快的孩子氣表情令Kara很想笑。  
「我…養姐。」

Kara飛快地看往Alex，然後忍不住彼此微笑，顯然這兩位正穩定交往中的情人都想到了同一件事。

「好了。東西都放好了吧，零，我們去吃烤肉吧，好嗎？我真的餓了……」  
完全沒留意到兩位外國人之間的視線交流火花，大門一把從後攬住了零，一副要用窒息的擁抱將養女處決的架勢。「好嘛好嘛好嘛！」

「……放手…我要呼吸！」零認命地妥協，撲在她身上的養母幾乎要將她壓垮。「大門你重死了！咳，Alex…這裡……交給你們來監視可以嗎？」

「沒問題！」  
恨不得零快點將大門未知子拉走後，才可以重新以Supergirl的能力守株待兔，Kara連忙答應任務。

「你說……」目睹著大門緊緊拉著零的手離開，Alex朝Kara招手，一起步往雪山裡的下風向，避免雪女嗅到氪星人的氣味。「若將來媽的那項研究成功了…咳，你覺得我們…」

「你是指……要個孩子？」  
Kara牽著Alex的手步在雪地之上，同時不忘回頭，輕輕朝剛才雪坡上吹上一口冰凍氣息，將四人的腳印的氣味吹走得一乾二淨。

「既然兩個普通人類都能養出像零這麼優秀的……混血孩子。」Alex微笑，「我想我們也可以。」

Kara被逗得咯咯笑，她習慣地從後環抱著Alex，氪星人的腳尖離開了地面。  
被擁著輕輕飄浮至半空上，Alex全無半點驚慌。

「我還以為你很享受我們暫時的二人世界。」  
高空上的Kara，仔細在森林某處挑了個樹冠濃密的地方降落。

「我又沒說現在。」兩人腳尖輕觸上無痕的雪地。Alex在Kara臉頰上輕吻。  
「終有一天……Kara。」

大大的傻笑弧度在氪星人臉上展開。  
「Whenever you are ready, my lady.」

 

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

在火光的映襯下，暗紅色的鹿肉被烤得滋滋作響，沙沙的聲音充斥在餐廳這處角落，一雙迫不及待的手拿著鐵鉗，翻動著被烤得變色、豐嫩多汁的肉塊。  
叉子將烤熟的鹿肉片送進期待已久的嘴腔裡，肉汁和化開的脂肪幾乎要將大門整個人都融化。

「おいしい！」（好好吃！）  
大門滿足地半掩著嘴巴，幸福得眉開眼笑。

「刷的是我的卡，當然好吃了……」坐在大門對面，零往後靠著椅背，嘴裡這樣嘟嚷著。  
大門瞥見桌上碟子還有最後一塊肉，連忙討好地將肉片烤了烤，用叉子送到了零面前。  
「零，你也來試試嘛。」

已經長大成人的女孩，難為情地拒絕了養母要在大庭廣眾下喂食她的舉動。  
「我自己來。」  
大門嘴巴努了努，任著零將叉子連帶著肉塊拿走。  
「為甚麼嘛……以前你生病的時候，也只是願意讓博美喂你，不公平！」

「你太粗暴了，像博美這樣細心的人才適合照顧孩子。」  
零不想被大門粗暴地叉進嘴裡毀容。  
「我粗暴！？我做手術的時候你都還沒出生呢……」

大門朝身後的高大金髮服務生招手。  
「Beer！I need more beer！」

「隨便喝酒真的好嗎？說不定你很快就能遇到下一台手術了，誰叫你走到哪，手術就跟到哪。」零的吐糟還沒結束，隨著侍應生拿來喃酒，看往門口方向的大門未知子，其注意力很快被轉開了。

「啊，是你那個朋友！這邊！」  
似乎循著肉香味而來的Kara，見到大門拼命朝她招手，加快了腳步走到餐廳這處角落。  
「嗨，零，大門醫生，哇！好香……！」  
氪星人艱難地咽下口水。

「來來來，零請客，多點些！」大門熱情地招呼她坐下。  
「不，大門你不能再點了！」零讓出了位置站起身來，她向Kara開起。「對了……那位弗洛里安娜呢？」  
似乎目的並不是要來吃肉的氪星人，沒好意思坐下。  
「零，她和Alex正在房間裡，你放心，她……很受控制。不過我們還是想大門醫生過去看一下。」

「醫療意見嗎？」大門呷了一口啤酒，「我不幹！」  
「啊？」Kara滿臉寫著不解。  
「她喜歡吃飽了再幹活。」零看著手錶，「三十分鐘後，大門，真的不能再點了，這四碟鹿肉夠你吃的了，吃飽就上來幹活吧。」

「你又不是晶叔，憑甚麼給我下工作指令。」雖然嘴上抱怨，但大門還是默默接受了，她正加緊速度將桌上的鹿肉片消滅掉。

「Kara? May I borrow you a minute?」  
零乾脆將呆站在桌旁的Kara拉到餐廳之外，獨留著那位超級醫生繼續吃個歡。

「我想你在酒裡加的安眠藥份量可能太重了，弗洛里安娜還是睡得很熟，雖然有點折騰但我還是把她帶回來了，Alex還在診斷……」

「我不是要問雪女的事情，Kara。」

大門被打開，隆隆作響的風雪聲送進旅館大門，但對於門外攝氏零下幾十度氣溫完全有免疫的氪星人和零，十分愜意地走到屋外的白茫茫雪地之中。

藍綠色的極光正飄蕩在冬季的雪原上，時正傍晚，點點繁星像天網般籠罩著極圈的夜空。

零抬頭看著頭上這幅如夢似幻的畫板，「我有個請求，Kara。」Kara看著城之內零，察覺到深藍色眼眸裡的欲言又止。「小時候，我很渴望知道……我來自哪裡。」

比起Kara，一直對於自己獨有能力而感到不解的零，也許要更加困惑。  
Kara看著極光忽爾又明又暗，離這裡不遠處，就是她堂弟建起來的孤獨堡壘了。  
裡面是他們氪星人的所有了。

「尤其是，在發現了我的能力之後，你明白的。Kara你也許可以理解我的心境，雖然你並不是在這裡從小長大，但是…我們都是孤獨的。」

「在這個星球上？是的。」Kara默然，即使有堂弟，但他們仍然只是一顆被毀滅的星球的幸存者。「零，你的請求是……」

「別將雪女帶回去。」零轉過身來，直視氪星人眼裡的大海。「她可能是我這輩子，能找到唯一的族人了。」

「即使她很危險？」

「其實從醫學的角度來說，每一場大手術帶來的死亡率是很高的。手術室裡充滿著危險的可能性，而主刀醫生就是負責將死亡率的數字一點一點地拉下去。」零伸出手掌，看著自己纖薄的手背上顯露出的青絲血管。「大門未知子十分擅長將這種危險扼殺在搖籃之中，因為她從來都不失敗。而我……」

「我好歹都是八分之一個雪女，我想我可以將弗洛里安娜安置好。」  
「你可以？」  
「我是不會失敗的。」

「將雪女這個同族人留在你身邊的話……」Kara反問，「你能照顧她一輩子嗎？她應該還處於加伊星人的年幼期，她亦不像你一開始生長於人類社會，也許她根本就適應不過來呢？」

「那Kara你呢？」零回答，「她就像當初的你，而作為有加伊星人血統的我，願意將她接納，希望她有朝一日能跟Supergirl一樣，可以適應人類的生活，甚至將能力用來幫助別人，這不是很好嗎？」

「我……這也不是我一個人可以決定的。」  
Kara看著遠方的極光，嘆了口氣。

「那去幫我說服你女朋友？如何？」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

「維生素A可以中和血液裡的酒精濃度？」  
對此聞所未聞的Dr. Danvers訝異地看著大門未知子將維生素喂給床上的加伊星人。

淡藍色的髮絲映得小女孩的臉蛋愈來蒼白，雖然主人緊閉著眼睛，但Alex仍然對那雙危險的深藍色瞳孔記憶猶新。

「零小時候曾好幾次偷喝清酒，我都是用這法子。」

Kara和零一起坐在酒店房裡的兩張相對的扶手椅上，後者給了Kara一個苦笑。  
「零也會偷酒喝？」  
Kara的視線飄到了有同樣喜好的特工臉上，Alex微微一笑，警告氪星人別胡亂說話。  
「咳……小孩子偷酒喝是不應該的。」

「我想她差不多醒了。」  
零站起身，從兩位醫學博士中間擠到床邊，低頭觀察著幼年加伊星人的情況。  
「Kara，你對加伊星人了解有多少？」

「我想我可以去孤…咳！去查一下資料。」Kara讓開位置給零，剛後退，她肩膀被Alex重拍了一下，氪星人差點在大門面前說漏了嘴。

Kara在大門看不到的地方伸舌作了個鬼臉。

「這可真的是純粹的外星人啊……」仍然無所察覺的大門摸著弗洛里安娜的淡藍色長髮，然後是其冰冷的額頭。「這小傢伙體溫只有25度，比你還低多了，零。」

「大門！」  
雪女淡藍色的睫毛一顫，似是嗅到空氣裡即將迎來不安的先機，零用不知道從哪裡的力氣，將大門及時拉開。

那隻比正常白人還要蒼白上幾分的稚嫩小手，牢牢緊鎖住了零的手。

「零！」  
Alex驚呼出聲。

冰屑以可見的速度瞬間爬上了零的手腕乃至前手臂。  
兩雙深藍色的眼眸互相碰上。

「放開我。」弗洛里安娜用軟軟的聲音開腔。「熱，這裡熱。」  
「若你不先放開零，我保證這間房間還會更熱。」  
氪星人的手掌剛碰上被冰塊連結在一起的兩隻手，冰塊就已經漸漸化開，冰水滴濕了潔白的床單。

「零，你沒事吧！」  
零被大門拉後了幾步，弗洛里安娜略帶畏懼地抱胸站在床邊的Kara，在旁的Alex拿起針筒，一副戒備狀。  
「我沒事，放心，她沒想對我做些甚麼。」

「你們…壞人！」不知道是起床氣還是不習慣房間裡的高溫，弗洛里安娜小臉皺起一團。更多的加伊星句子連珠炮發地轟出。

「加伊星人的智商都很高，我想你可以全部說英文，對吧？」Kara給他們翻譯，「她剛才說的大概是，我是太餓了才會上你們的當，那種怪怪的飲料我這輩子再也不會喝了。」

當然，Kara還自動漏了翻譯最後一句。  
「你這個可怕的氪星人離我遠點，你的體溫太高了。」

「我們只是不想你再傷害人類，你即使需要能量，都不可以用唱歌來吸取人類精神力和生命力了，你只能吃地球裡的食物，另外順便問，你是怎樣來到地球的？」  
零為了展現善意，將一早準備好的果汁冰遞到床邊。

Kara已經退開一旁，讓Alex接手外星保姆這項工作。  
果汁冰被遞到因為看到有吃喝的、表情緩和了很多的弗洛里安娜嘴邊。

飲管咕嚕咕嚕地發出聲響，果汁冰被喝光，塑料飲管被加伊星人叼到嘴裡，她正要嚼動的時候，被Alex及時阻止。「等等！這不是食物！」

被咬得皺巴巴的、沾滿加伊星人口水的飲管被拯救出來。

「飛船，飛船沒了。」

屋裡四位成人互相交換眼神。  
「是UFO嗎？」滿腦子獵奇新聞的大門問道。  
「呃…實際上加伊星人的飛機是……長條形的，我沒記錯的話。」  
有星際旅行經驗的Kara糾正道。  
「你們是外星人研究專家嗎？」  
「對，資深那種。」Alex將飲管和杯子放到一旁，這些都是她會帶回Deo的重要研究樣本。「除了你，還有別的加伊星人嗎？」

弗洛里安娜表情一片茫然。  
「弗洛里安娜……沒家人。」  
Kara輕嘆了口氣。  
「壞人，你們，抓我。」弗洛里安娜將臉撇到一旁，「欺負弗洛里安娜的是壞人。」

「我們不是壞人，只是不想你繼續……這樣無家可歸，聽著，在我的家鄉也有雪山，有好吃的果子，在那裡，你可以跟我們過…很好的生活。」

「跟你們？」Alex搖搖頭，試圖跟上零的想法，特工臉上盡是質疑，「等一下，零，你要將她帶走？」  
「她是我的族人。」零堅持，「Alex，若不是未知子和博美領養了我，我會變成甚麼樣子都還不知道，我不可以丟下她。」

「零……」大門一臉凝重，「你……」  
「你長大了。」

大門燦然地笑，手肆意摸上了零的黑髮，嚴肅的繃緊氣氛一下子鬆弛下來。

「也要看她本人的意願。」Alex終於點點頭，看著默然不語的弗洛里安娜。  
Kara見狀，瞥了眼大門，輕聲說著氪星語，嘗試說服雪女。

待Kara對雪女的竊竊私語結束了，零也開口。  
「弗洛里安娜……我叫零，我希望可以幫你在地球好好生活，好嗎？」

零整理著髮型，再次握上弗洛里安娜的手。  
默默聽著Kara的低語，弗洛里安娜似乎明白了他們的目的，並不是抓走自己要幹點甚麼可怕的事。  
弗洛里安娜的手比自己的果然要冰冷很多，而這次，對方纖弱的五指終於沒化出冰殼包圍住零的手臂。

「零的家……真的有好多食物？有很多冰塊？」  
深藍色的瞳孔裡終於不再是恐懼和懷疑。  
「當然是真的，有很好吃的烤肉，壽司，魚生片。」大門笑嘻嘻的臉湊近，「零，這下子你要回日本找份工作來養這個外星人了。」

「你少得意，晶叔也會將你丟到醫院去做手術賺錢的！」

「Alex…你確定？」  
在大門又跟零嘻鬧著的時候，Kara悄悄拉Alex走到房間窗邊，小聲商量。

小加伊星人正努力聽懂那兩人的日語，小腦袋裡應該是以秒的速度來學習又一門地球方言吧。Alex這麼想著。

「回到Deo總部我當然得向J'Onn報告，關於有幸存加伊星人到達地球。」Alex輕撫氪星人的肩，安慰著氪星人。「只要雪女不會再對人類構成危險，相信他也會認同零的做法。」

「沒想到一趟旅行也能折騰成這樣…」  
根本並不疲倦的Kara，裝出一副力氣用盡的姿態，借故又整個人挨到Alex身上。  
氪星人睜著渾圓的天藍色眼睛，雙手反覆磨蹭特工那雙充滿力量的二頭肌。。  
「Alex，這是你過得最驚險的一次生日了吧？」

「不將你幫我吹熄蛋糕蠟燭的那次算上的話…對的。」  
「………通去陽台的門被吹走，這算是驚險？」  
「拜托，Kara，我和老爸在一公里外的公車站使勁地說服人家，說真的有個龍捲風吹走我們家的門，你以為這件事很容易？」

「我有你嘛。」  
Kara使勁地在Alex臉頰上一親。  
「所以大體來說，你還是喜歡這次生日之旅的？」

Alex將這擁抱的主動權奪過來，抱著Kara轉身，在房裡其他人都看不到的角度，雙唇輕撬開Kara的嘴，毫不猶豫地入侵著氪星人的嘴腔。

「對，這真的是個充滿著驚喜的旅行。」Alex終於鬆開鉗制著氪星人的擁抱。

「I love you, Kara.」  
「Me too.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊


	13. Blazing Yokime's Blessing《熾烈雪女的祝福》第十章(End)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CP：Kalex（愛情向）  
> 特別設定：Alex Danvers的生日在12月24日平安夜。  
> 性質：聖誕賀文＋旅行  
> 長度：十章左右。  
> 分級：不定期有肉點綴，非限制級。  
> 背景：Kara和Alex已經互相表白並得到了Eliza和火星爸爸及其他朋友的祝福！目前是愛人的關係。  
> 警示：有原創角色，以及日劇CP於背景亂入。  
> 出場人物：大門未知子。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我是說好十章結文就十章結的Dr.F：  
> 啊我已經等不及填完隔壁的坑然後重新寫sanvers了。  
> 我的寫作狀態實在太低迷了，因為暫時處於待業狀態，所以希望快速填完坑…  
> 但同時也因為待業中所以心情高興不起來…  
> 不管怎樣，這周未要為漫展炸了，可惜我是下周才回港，所以依然要翻牆，本寶寶很不高興呢………  
> 其實我很想任性地直接飛到國外追chy的話，嚶。  
> 不久的未來你們AA和SS都有新劇了，未來漫展想必會很精采…  
> 好吧我想今年漫展我還是不能去見CHY和FLO的了, RIP GUYS....  
> 城城終於在照片出鏡了哈哈哈。  
> （其實冠上城之內的姓還是很有道理的，零起碼髮型比較像城城，跟大門可以說除了脾氣……很多地方都不相似哈哈哈）

《熾烈雪女的祝福》第十章(End)  
Blazing Yokime's Blessing

309號房和310號房的門卡被前台小哥顫抖的雙手接過。  
在他對面的大門未知子高傲地戴起了墨鏡就走。  
旁邊的Alex投以同情的眼神，昨晚前台小哥只是用英文稱讚了一下零的外貌，並以典型的外國人搭訕手法請零去喝酒而已，就被大門劈頭蓋面的用日語罵了一頓。

說實話，令北歐人聽不明白的日語並沒多少恐嚇性，令前台小哥害怕的是，突然出現在大門指間的一柄手術刀。

正常人會帶手術刀出門的嗎！？  
小哥欲哭無淚地想，十分高興這位不速之客終於離開旅館。

大門和Alex各坐上車的副駕駛及駕駛座，車廂後方是＂外星人專座＂，坐著小加伊星人、仍然偽裝是地球人的氪星人以及零。

「「阿美－利架－？你們的家是在＂阿美利架＂？」  
短短相處一夜後，弗洛里安娜對英語及日語的進步可謂神速。（但不知道為甚麼這孩子喜歡日英語混用，這使得聽不明白日語的Kara很是頭痛。）  
「弗洛里安娜，是＂America＂.」Kara耐性地糾正加伊星人句子裡夾雜的日語。

Alex驅著汽車駛進灰白的車道，朝薩利瑟爾卡鎮駛去。在後視鏡裡，聖誕老人村裡那些深粽色的房子，像餅乾般豎立在糖霜之中，這片童話世界正離她們的汽車愈來愈遠。

「那…我的家在哪？」  
「地球……這裡以後就是你的家了，弗洛里安娜。」  
零將紙袋遞給小加伊星人，裡面是從鎮上唯一一家面包店裡買來的甜甜圈。

現在弗洛里安娜已經徹底迷上地球食物了，被大門熱烈推薦的烤肉，還有氪星人最愛－甜甜圈都是她的新寵。

「日本？那裡都會有甜甜圈和烤肉嗎？」  
「當然，頂級的和牛正在等待你哦，小不點。」  
前方的大門一談起美食就高興得手舞足蹈。  
「起碼也要數天後，大門，別高興這麼早。」零抽出面紙仔細擦著弗洛里安娜下巴沾著的糖霜，「弗洛里安娜才踏入人類社會沒多久，總要給時間她適應，對吧？」

「加伊星人的生存能力真強，這樣說起來。」Alex輕輕扭動方向盤，「整整一個月啊……」

自從能用英語表達後，弗洛里安娜的故事就更為完整。大概是夏天的時候，被埋在雪山底下的加伊星飛船從融化的冰層裡露出，直到冬天某天，弗洛里安娜從飛船逃生倉裡的睡眠狀態裡醒來，並爬出飛船走到森林之中。

小加伊星人一開始還覺得這裡的雪山跟加伊星並沒太大分別，直到她看到在森林裡覓食的地球動物，還有…人類。

她一個小人兒在森林裡晃蕩了快一個月，卻依然沒有被餓死，那是因為加伊星人的體質構造特殊，她們的新陳代謝系統跟人類並不一樣。即使整整三天不吃不喝的，加伊星人並不會像地球人一樣變得虛弱。

地球的積雪、被動物埋藏在泥土下的食物，都是令弗洛里安娜可維持生存的地球能量。但有一種能量，可以更快地補足加伊星人能量－人類的精神力。

有時候缺乏食物，餓得受不了的弗洛里安娜就會唱起歌，在進入森林的人類身上＂覓食＂。

「我想睡覺覺。」吃光了三個甜甜圈後，弗洛里安娜輕靠在零身上，輕扯著零身上夾克的衣角。Kara默默轉開了臉，這一夜她已經不下數次，因為其較高的體溫而被加伊星人嫌棄。

從後視鏡看到失寵的Kara低落地轉開臉，Alex盡全力憋笑，專心開車。

「好好說英語，弗洛里安娜，是＂Sleep＂。」零雖然表情面癱，但仍是算稱得上溫和般，哄著弗洛里安娜入睡。「對了，你們的計劃怎樣，Kara？」

「明天，我們的機票本來就訂了明天。」Alex代替Kara回答。「啊……美國啊，我也很久沒去了……我很想念美國的中餐館！」瘋狂鐘愛餃子的大門打了個呵欠，昨晚她被零逼著要學會怎樣照顧小加伊星人。提起情有獨鐘的中餐，Kara馬上接口，「鍋貼！我們National City裡的鍋貼真的超級好吃，大門醫生…」

「殊！」  
Alex和零不約而同地提示兩位吃貨減輕音量。  
兩人很有默契地看往弗洛里安娜，那位小加伊星人已經閉起眼來，陷入熟睡。

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

經過了數小時的車程，她們到達了薩利瑟爾卡鎮。Kara一早為回程而訂好了一間獨幢小旅館，這最初只是氪星人想要給小女友的驚喜，Alex一直很懷念她們老家那幢海邊別墅，這幢獨幢旅館別墅的格局跟她們家可以說是差不多。Kara的大灑金錢也誤打誤撞的方便了她們，這裡有足夠的房間容納到她們一行五人。

一夜好眠，今天就是Kara和Alex結束芬蘭聖誕之旅，在達薩利瑟爾卡鎮裡跟零她們告別的日子。

「羅瓦涅米雖然沒有直飛日本的寧班，但你可以先飛到赫爾辛基，然後在那裡買日本的回程機票……」Alex將蛋液倒到鬆餅粉裡調和。「不過，零，我想你要先解決這位小外星人的身份問題，若你需要協助的話……」

「來自你那秘密機構的協助？FBI真的能給弗洛里安娜弄到一本護照？」  
「咳，對的。」Alex語焉不詳地迴避問題，「我有認識的……人在芬蘭，我可以打個電話，看能多長時間安排到，反正你們還要留在這裡……」

「三天。」零回答，接過Alex調好的鬆餅液，倒在煎鍋裡，香噴噴的牛油及麵粉味道傳遍整個房子。「謝謝你的幫忙……Alex。」

零的深藍色瞳孔裡滿是真誠的感謝，零朝Alex微笑。  
「You are welcome.」

獨幢小旅館的二樓，嗅覺　幾乎跟氪星人一樣靈感的小加伊人已經醒來，鬆餅的香氣令弗洛里安娜肚子發出了響亮的叫聲。負責”babysit”的大門未知子只好帶著起床氣，監督著小加伊星人梳洗好，才一起衝到樓下客廳用餐。

無限量供應的鬆餅和培根放到桌上，這時候一直處於失蹤狀態的Kara才重新出現，她穿過陽台回到古廳裡，這時候大門已經安持好小加伊星人，讓她乖乖坐在椅上了。

看到Kara髮絲上尚沒融化的雪霜，零僅挑眉不語－－－她已經很熟悉Supergirl的工作模式了－飛行、到達事發地點、拯救人類。上一次被營救的人就是零。

「啊啊啊啊我真的要餓死了！」在太陽幅射能量較低的高緯度飛行，消耗不少能量的氪星人覺得比平日完成任務後都要餓。「歡迎回來，早餐做好了。」Alex給了Kara臉頰上一個響亮的早安吻。

「為甚麼Alex身上的能量會比Kara姐姐的少這麼多？」  
五人甫坐下享受早餐，弗洛里安娜一個問題令嘴裡塞著兩塊鬆餅的Kara差點沒噎死。

「咳咳咳咳咳－－－！」零好心地輕拍Kara的背，坐在Kara對面的Alex疑惑地看往加伊星人。加伊星人居然還有這麼神奇的能力？是來自於視力的，還是其他跟地球人迴異的感官？「你……能看到我們身上的能量？」

「所有人的都可以啊，不止是地球人。」  
「那是因為……因為昨晚Alex姐姐給Kara做了按摩，所以她早上醒來才有點累，弗洛里安娜。」零完全拋下節操，為兩人圓謊。

昨晚大門是睡得死死的，但零本人卻沒能完全忽略樓下主卧隱約傳來的＂聲音＂。  
零怨念地想，這種閃瞎單身狗的秀恩愛行為真的是夠了……

聽到＂按摩＂兩個字，這下子不止氪星人，連向來很好地控制心跳和面部表情的特工，也臉色變得火紅。

Alex牽強一笑，微笑僵硬在嘴角上。  
「零，你真是了解我們。」

她早就提醒過氪星人別玩得太過火……這下好了，聲音都傳到樓上去了。

「那麼……我可以給姐姐補上能量嗎？我這幾天吃得有點多，體裡的能量太多了。」  
弗洛里安娜睜著純真的深藍色眼胖，向身旁的零征詢意見。  
兩個同樣有著深藍色眼眸的人坐在一起，驟眼一看，兩人真的像一對親姊妹。  
「補上能量……加伊星人，還有這項能力？」

零為弗洛里安娜倒滿了牛奶。  
「是……甚麼樣的方式呢？可以跟我講嗎？」

「我想看我想看！」大門未知子朝弗洛里安娜面前的鬆餅塔伸出叉子，但又被零瞪了回去。  
委屈的外科醫生只能屈就地叉起眼前的太陽蛋。  
本以為收留一個小外星人，可以將零綁定在日本，讓她不再離家出走，但這下子慘了……難道自己在家裡的地位，只能永遠停留在最底層嗎？

簡直是對外科醫生尊嚴的侮辱！

「唱歌啊。」弗洛里安娜宛如唱歌般回答，那道被劃成淡棕色的眉毛輕皺著，淡藍色的髮絲也在昨晚被染成了不引人注目的深粽色。「嗯……加伊星的＂索尼特流＂，Kara你沒聽過嗎？」

「沒……有，沒有，我一直在地球上又怎會聽過呢哈哈哈哈。」  
Kara瞄了一下大門，仍處於被養女嫌棄氛圍的外科醫生，根本沒留意到任何洩漏氪星人真正身份的信息。

「名字是＂祝福＂的意思！」  
「唱完就能補足……人類的能量？」Alex繼續問，給外星小朋友一個微笑。「Well, 聽上去很不賴。」  
「沒錯！」在零的鼓勵下，弗洛里安娜眨眨眼睛，站在椅上一展歌喉。

歌聲輕柔得像絲綢般披到裸露的肌膚上，屋裡所有人被加伊星人的歌聲迷倒了。  
不僅像Alex這樣的地球人，連帶Kara都覺得體裡的太陽能量在躁動，散發出溫暖的觸感。

這首歌並不短，但聽得出來加伊星人文的歌詞不斷在重覆、重覆……而旋律卻在變調，就像人類交響樂裡的復調、變奏……

「啊……我突然覺得很滿足，都不再餓了……」  
大門傻笑著，臉上洋溢著只有吃到頂級和牛時的幸福。

被酸痛纏繞的Alex，也突然不再覺得雙腿無力、腰枝酸痛了。雖然自認為體力很好，但在床上的氪星人，其體力依然完勝普通地球人。

「來自…雪女的祝福嗎？我也該學學這首歌。」  
零嘆息，懶洋洋的靠在椅背上，經歷了數天的反覆掛彩，她的耐力也到了頂點，而這首＂祝福歌＂正好令她的身體緩慢地自我修復。

Alex和Kara相視而笑，桌底下，某隻穿著拖鞋的腳尖輕輕撩動著氪星人的腳踝。

要不是Kara策劃了這場生日驚喜，Alex也許永遠無法在北極圈裡遇到傳說中的加伊星人。  
還有零和超級外科醫生。

一曲告終，滿足、愉悅和歡樂的氣氛填滿了餐桌上的每個人。  
「真像哈利波特書裡的＂歡樂靈藥＂啊，Alex。」  
Kara即使能量充沛了不少，但胃口仍在，她大口大口吃著碟上被煎得焦香的培根。

「下次輪到你的生日－－－也許可以去日本一趟，我記得那就有一個哈利波特樂園。」  
沒多久，就是氪星人的”Earth Birthday”了。

「你們要來日本嗎？」大門很興奮，零也微笑，「歡迎你們來，順便監督一下加伊星人的成長狀況。」

「Definitely.」

－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊－＊

一個月後，美國，National City.

優美瘦勁的字體被簽上包裹，郵政人員朝這位穿著寬松T恤，仍露出健美肌肉線條的女性微笑點頭就離開了。

公寓大門被關上，Alex走回客廳裡，將紙盒包裹放到沙發上。  
看到包裹上注明的落款，Alex驚喜地笑出了聲。

她踱步到睡房，準備叫醒那位仍躺在床上的金髮美女人兒。  
「快起床，Kara。」  
「沒甜甜圈我是不會起床的，Alex。」

被氪星人一拉，Alex跌入了柔軟並充滿暖意的懷裡。  
「那家新開的甜甜圈店昨天被警匪槍戰破壞了，今天還沒開業，這不是我的錯。」  
「我就是不想起床，我要在床上賴著你一輩子，怎麼樣？」  
金髮滑落至Alex脖項上，那雙帶著氪星人氣息的嘴唇，溫柔而強勢地吻上了她。  
Alex微笑著回吻，好不容易掙脫了Kara的親吻，她才再有機會開口說話。  
「Supergirl，一個小時後你和我都要出席Deo的會議。」  
吻如雨點落在Alex的鎖骨上，T恤的衣領已被氪星人扯到她肩上。  
「I don’t care, Alex.」

「我剛收到一個來自日本的包裹，you don’t want to know what it is? 」  
準備將滾燙的唇埋首至女友胸脯上的Kara，聞言便停止了下一輪攻勢。  
「日本！？你沒開玩笑？」

Alex迅如疾雷地伸手在Kara腰上一點，氪星人這才鬆開鉗制著她的擁抱。  
「Let’s find it out.」

紙箱被拆開，Kara從裡面拿出用牛油紙包成方塊的畫冊，躺在紙箱底的是一張明信片。  
上面是東京鐵塔的風景。  
「啊，是本畫冊？」Kara饒有興趣地翻開畫冊，將明信片遞給了Alex。  
Alex翻開明信片背面，朗讀著上面的文字。

「日安，兩位Danvers，望一切皆好。弗洛里安娜正準備春季的初中入學，她十分聰明，也許太過聰明了。幸好家裡除了不中用的大門，還有我另外一位監護人博美幫忙照顧她。未知子托我向Kara轉發邀請，她說會用下一筆從手術裡賺取的費用，邀兩位到東京的頂級料理店做客。具體事宜，請添加我隨信附上的社交賬號聯絡方式。城之內零上。」

用英文寫成的明信片上，未端還有一行小小的字。  
「P.S. 大門醫生的手術費是天價數字，請盡情點最貴的料理，零字。」

「東京啊，Alex，春天去日本似乎不錯呢？啊－－－Alex快看！」  
翻著畫冊的Kara突然大呼一聲。

Alex湊近腦袋，隨著手指掀起一頁頁畫冊，多頁畫像映入她們眼簾，有黑白速寫像，也有彩色水彩畫成的畫……但無一例外，全都是兩位女性的形象。

這全都是零筆下的Alex和Kara。

她幾乎重現了在雪山裡，兩人護著零並對陣雪女的情景。還有一張是Kara穿著披風，擁著Alex在極光高空裡飛翔的畫。在餐廳裡的，酒店房裡的……甚至還有一幅二人坐在桑拿房裡的假想場景。

「這也畫得……太好了。」  
氪星人聲音裡含著激動的顫音。

翻到未頁，畫冊裡跌出一張照片。這是張全家福，零和弗洛里安娜兩個人站在最前方，身旁還站了一位漂亮的日本女孩，跟零年紀相若，這位想必就是零提起過的養姐小舞。兩個高佻女人站在三個孩子的後面，大門未知子仍戴著那頂粉紅色的毛線帽，她笑得燦爛，親密地摟著旁邊的日本美麗女性。

這就是Kara和Alex素未謀面的、零的另外一位監護人－城之內博美。  
她有一頭長長的黑髮，髮型跟零差不多。她的眼裡散發出滿滿的溫柔，眼睛有著攝人心神的神奇魅力。

「她們一家人可真幸福，對嗎，Alex？」  
Kara輕吻上Alex的頸項－－上面繫著一條銀色項鍊。Alex低頭輕笑，將項鍊從衣領裡拉了出來，那是一條用外星金屬打成的鑰匙掛墜。

「我也很幸福，謝謝你送給我的項鍊。」  
「不是項鍊，是伴侶信物。」Kara輕摟著Alex坐在沙發上，畫冊擱在她們的膝頭上。

「按照氪星人的習俗，送出鑰匙就是定為終身伴侶的意思。」  
「對對對，我記得。」Alex歪著頭，輕靠到Kara肩上。「我的終身超級英雄。」

終身伴侶啊。  
氪星人瞇著眼地傻笑。  
Kara很有信心，她一定會跟Alex組建起，跟零般一樣幸福的＂外星混血家庭＂。

 

全文完。


End file.
